


Целительские хроники (Healer's Chronicles)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Adventure, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история о том, что таланты бывают не только среди арфистов, о том, куда может завести стремление к знанию и желание помогать людям. Эта история принадлежит мастеру Олдайву (The history of master Oldive).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Целительские хроники (Healer's Chronicles)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Посвящается целителям Земли, Перна и других планет

Глава 1

Солнце стояло высоко в небе, так высоко, как вообще может быть в это время года. После нескольких пасмурных дней его свет казался особенно ярким. Зима близилась к своему завершению: ночами еще стояли сковывающие землю морозы, но теплые дни, подобные сегодняшнему, напоминали о том, что скоро появится молодая трава.

Айвер вышел из сарая и сердито взглянул на толпившееся возле ворот семейство. Кажется, и жена, и старшая дочь с ее мужем слишком возбуждены скорым возвращением Ваисы. Эвон как высматривают приближение торговцев, хотя в письме же было точно сказано, что караван будет проходить мимо холда ближе к вечерней заре. Нет чтобы работать в поте лица, как и положено честным холдерам…

— Хватит бездельничать! — сурово прикрикнул он. — Гезик, скакуны ждут, когда ты принесешь им воды, а ты, Лекса, должна присмотреть за изготовлением красок. Зря, что ли я назначил тебя своей наследницей? Так я еще и передумать могу.

Уловив на лице зятя мелькнувшее и тут же исчезнувшее выражение досады, Айвер усмехнулся: то-то же, не забывайте о том, кто в холде хозяин. Жена подошла ближе, погладила его по руке, как делала это всегда, едва ли не с самой свадьбы.

— Они все успеют, ты же знаешь…

— Вот и пусть успевают, пока гости еще не приехали, а то потом и вовсе будет не до того, — проворчал Айвер, наблюдая за тем, как все расходятся по своим делам. — Я на болото, — коротко бросил он, когда во дворе остались только они с женой.

Та безропотно кивнула: знала, что не стоит спорить с разворчавшимся супругом, тем более, что тот отправляется по делам. Не зря их холд сотрудничает с цехом ткачей и поставляет им самые лучшие краски в округе, что ценятся во всех мастерских от Форт-Холда до Плоскогорья: темные коричневые, яркие зеленые, желтые, даже благородные синие, которыми красят ткани для парадных одеяний арфистов. Айвер всегда ставил дело выше семейных уз. Возможно, все было бы иначе, кабы рядом были сыновья, но, увы…

Женщина горько вздохнула. Две дочери, а потом — череда неудачных беременностей. Хорошо, что у Ваисы родился мальчик, Лекса, вон, до сих пор не может забеременеть, хотя живут с мужем уже не первый Оборот. Оттого и Айвер сердится на них: дескать, что это за наследники, если сами не могут произвести ребенка? Одна надежда на то, что увидит внука, смягчится, перестанет ворчать да на молодежь давить. Глядишь, тогда и у этих все сладится…

Тем временем Айвер подхватил посох, который всегда брал с собой, отправляясь на болота, и перекинул через плечо холщовую сумку. А больше ничего и не нужно, не на сбор же трав отправляется, а на разведку: проверить, держат ли еще зимние тропы, да в каком состоянии деревья. Нельзя же бездумно обдирать кору, даже ради самой лучшей краски, надо еще и о будущем позаботиться: не один и не два Оборота впереди, а сырье будет нужно всегда.

В воздухе отчетливо ощущалось приближение весны. Дорога была покрыта тонким слоем грязи, еще несколько дней — и она превратится в непроходимую топь, передвигаться по которой будет практически невозможно. Лед на реке потемнел и просел, повсюду виднелись полыньи. Солнце так сильно нагрело спину в теплой зимней куртке, что Айвер раздосадовано хмыкнул — нужно было надеть что-нибудь полегче. Пришлось расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц и дышать стало намного свободнее.

Он осторожно потыкал посохом перед собой, тот на несколько пальцев ушел вглубь, затем уткнулся в твердую, как камень, почву. Зимник на болоте еще держался. Кто другой, возможно, и не рискнул бы сейчас пойти вперед, но только не тот, кто вырос в этих краях, кто, будучи еще сопливым мальчишкой, изучил окрестности как свои пять пальцев.

Жаль, что некому передать весь свой опыт, что у них с Иланой так и не получилось родить сына: так бы можно было не беспокоиться о том, как идут дела в холде во время долгих отлучек, когда необходимо посещать мастерские ткачей, сопровождая грузы с красками. Зять, конечно, старается, но нет в нем нужного чутья, а Лекса… Нет, женщина никогда не сможет управлять холдом так, как положено древними традициями!

Айвер вспомнил о приезде младшей дочери, презрительно фыркнул: эта вертихвостка умудрилась подцепить себе жениха во время Встречи, единственной за много Оборотов, куда жена уговорила его отвезти девчонок. Старшая уже тогда была обручена, так что была больше занята покупкой нарядов для свадьбы, а вот проныра Ваиса времени зря не теряла. Ладно, если бы этот брак привел в холд еще одни рабочие руки, но все случилось с точностью до наоборот: младшая переехала жить к мужу.

Тропа привела Айвера на небольшую гряду. Глубоко ошибаются те, кто считает, что болото — это грязная зловонная лужа, только и ждущая очередную жертву. Они никогда не чувствовали под ногами мягко пружинящий упругий мох, не собирали на грядах травы, способные придать особенно изысканные оттенки тканям, которые будет не стыдно использовать для праздничных нарядов лордов и леди всех великих Холдов.

Следующая гряда была еще выше. По сути, то был целый остров, окруженный верховым болотом, медленно просыпающимся от зимней спячки. Здесь в изобилии росли маркановые деревья, кора которых давала самую стойкую коричневую краску, высоко ценимую не только ткачами, но и кожевниками.

Чтобы проверить, как перезимовали деревья, с которых в прошлый сезон снимали кору, Айвер достал из сумки бурав, подошел к ближайшему дереву и стал осторожно вкручивать его в упругую древесину. Но почти сразу он вынул инструмент, присел на колени и, затаив дыхание, начал присматриваться к сделанному отверстию. Через пару минут на месте прокола скопилась капля густого тягучего сока.

«Молодец, отлично справился», — Айвер вынул горшочек с варом и, с поистине отцовской заботой замазав нанесенную рану, направился дальше, останавливаясь почти возле каждого дерева. Иногда он обходился просто постукиванием по стволу, с чуткостью истинного арфиста прислушиваясь к издаваемым звукам, а в отдельных случаях делал точно такие же проколы и затем врачевал их.

Он закончил свое исследование, когда солнце уже перевалило на закатный край неба. Длинные тени и пробудившийся голод заставили его вспомнить о том, что дома ждет семейство. Караван, с которым путешествовала Ваиса, наверняка уже прошел мимо холда, так что нужно возвращаться.

Айвер еще раз оглядел рощу: деревья неспроста называются маркановыми, каждое из них способно наполнить кошелек полновесными серебряными марками, только и потрудиться для этого нужно немало. Попробуй только, не угляди, сразу найдутся проходимцы, которые сдерут кору, не обращая внимания ни на знаки собственности, ни на правила сбора. Дед и отец знали, что делали, когда высаживали молодые деревья на островок в болоте — никто не найдет туда дорогу, если не будет помнить особых примет.

Выбравшись на большак, холдер обнаружил глубокий колесный след; такой бывает, только если прошла тяжелая груженая повозка, да не одна, а целый караван. Торговцы определенно были здесь не более часа назад, торопясь добраться засветло до почтовой станции, и, уже потом и до моста, ведущего на другой берег, чтобыследовать дальше, на земли Тиллека.

Пути торговцев Айвера не касались, но для него этот след мог означать только одно — приехала младшая дочь. Он ускорил шаг и вскоре уже открывал тяжелую створку окованных металлом ворот, бывших поводом его скрытой гордости: пусть под его управлением и не великий холд, но защищены они тут ничуть не хуже, чем тот же Форт или Руат. Все строения были каменными, крыши — металлическими, дерево же использовалось или во внутренней отделке, или оковывалось металлом так, чтобы ни человек, ни что другое не могли нанести ущерба имуществу холда.

И пусть с небес Перна уже почти четыре сотни Оборотов не падают Нити, он не намерен отступать от традиций. Поэтому Айвер с особой тщательностью задвинул воротный засов и поспешил в дом.

— Отец! — Ваиса подошла поздороваться: сдержанно поклонилась, как подобает замужней женщине, но, не выдержав собственной серьезности, повисла на шее отца, как любила делать еще девчонкой. — Я рада тебя видеть.

— Я тоже очень рад, — Айвер фыркнул, осторожно отстранил дочь, внимательно взглянул на нее, потом снова обнял. — Раньше прийти не мог, работал.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула Ваиса. Возбуждение от встречи с родными стало потихоньку спадать: отец все так же сдержанно-неразговорчив, за прошедшие Обороты почти не изменился, разве что в темной шевелюре появилось чуть больше седых волосинок.

— Поможешь мне?

— Да, папа, конечно помогу. — Поняв, о чем ее просят, молодая женщина тепло улыбнулась — как часто они делали это прежде. Она поспешила в умывальню, где, набрав в кувшин теплой воды, стала поливать отцу на руки, чтобы тот мог привести себя в порядок после работы.

— А где мой внук? — Айвер стал вытираться, взглянул на дочь из-под узорчатой ткани вышитого полотенца. — Надеюсь, ты привезла его с собой?

— Он спит. Уснул, когда мы подъезжали к холду, и не проснулся даже тогда, когда я укладывала его здесь, в своей старой комнате. Я сейчас принесу его.

— Даже и не думай. Ишь, что выдумала, дитё будить… — сурово проворчал Айвер. — Я пока что в силе, так что вполне могу дойти до твоей комнаты и взглянуть на внука там.

— Ужин готов. — Вмешавшийся в разговор Гезик получил в ответ грозный взгляд и поспешил замолчать.

— Папа, может, нам и впрямь лучше сначала поужинать? — мягко спросила Ваиса, не желая начала ссоры. — А там, глядишь, и Олдайв проснется.

— Как, ты говоришь, назвали моего внука? — переспросил Айвер.

— Олдайв, — смутилась Ваиса. — Я уже писала тебе, но ты не ответил…

— Олдайв, значит… — Возможно, в письме и в самом деле упоминалось данное внуку имя, но Айвер этого не помнил. Зато сейчас это наполнило его радостью открытия: вертихвостка Ваиса и ее муж, оказывается, чтили традиции настолько, что выбрали имя для своего первенца так, чтобы в нем звучал отголосок имени их отцов. — Нет, сначала я взгляну на своего внука.

Он шагнул вперед, едва не натолкнувшись на зятя, опять не вовремя сунувшегося под руку. Ваиса довольно улыбнулась и поспешила следом за отцом.

В комнате младшей сестры обнаружилась еще и Лекса. Она опустилась на колени рядом со старой детской кроваткой и умиленно наблюдала за спящим малышом. Увидев отца, она вскочила на ноги.

— Куда побежала? Не бойся, не укушу я тебя, — привычно проворчал Айвер, подходя ближе. Поведение старшей дочери показалось ему смешным, но, если подумать, то женщины и не то могут. Кажется, она решила побыть рядом с младенцем, чтобы у нее тоже получилось обзавестись ребенком. Что ж, если это поможет, то всем будет только лучше. Он склонился над кроваткой, стараясь разглядеть внука в приглушенном освещении настольного светильника.

Тут малыш завозился и открыл глаза. От неожиданности Айвер сделал шаг назад, но тут же взял себя в руки и присел рядом с кроваткой.

— Здравствуй, Олдайв, я твой дед.

Малыш наморщил носик, икнул, удивленно вертя головой и разглядывая незнакомых взрослых. Айверу он показался слишком большим для младенца, но тут он вспомнил, что письмо, о котором говорила Ваиса, то самое, где она сообщала о рождении сына, пришло чуть больше Оборота назад, аккурат в день зимнего солнцестояния. А это значит, что малышу уж всяко больше.

Ваиса подошла к кроватке, взяла сына на руки.

— Смотри, дорогой, это твой дедушка, — заворковала она. — Дедушка так рад видеть тебя.

Айвер удивленно наблюдал за тем, как мальчик осматривается по сторонам. Даже здесь, при тусклом свете он заметил, что на макушке внука торчит хохолок темных волос, не детского пуха, а настоящих густых волос, а темные глаза с интересом смотрят на окружающих.

— Дай-ка мне его, — опомнился он, обращаясь к дочери. — Я хочу познакомиться с внуком. — Довольная Ваиса выполнила это требование, но в этот самый момент ребенок открыл рот, где белело уже несколько зубов, и заплакал. — Что это? — испугался Айвер. — Я сделал ему больно?

— Нет, папа, просто Олдайв хочет есть. Я кормила его уже довольно давно, а потом он заснул, и я не стала его будить.

— Так что же мы стоим? Немедленно идем его кормить.

Большой стол, где всегда обедали обитатели Болотного холда, ломился от угощений, но сейчас Айверу было не до жареного мяса или печеных клубней, до которых он в обычное время был большой охотник. Осознавая всю полноту своей ответственности, он усердно кормил внука кашей, не забывая каждый раз подуть на ложечку, чтобы тот случайно не обжегся. Аппетит у Олдайва оказался отменным, так что вскоре малыш насытился и принялся играть с ложкой, давая деду возможность поужинать.

— Он уже говорит? Нет? — утолив первый голод, затормошил Айвер дочь.

— Говорит, — кивнула Ваиса. — Но сейчас вокруг столько незнакомого, так что он немного растерялся. Вот освоится…

Айвер совершенно не желал ждать, пока внук освоится.

— Олдайв, ты знаешь, кто я? — он развернул малыша так, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Я твой дед. Дед, понимаешь?

— Это дедушка, я тебе говорила, — подхватила Ваиса.

— Не дедушка, дед! — строго поправил дочь Айвер. — Вы не девчонку, чай, воспитываете… Ну же, скажи: дед.

Мальчик внимательно взглянул на него, не произнеся ни слова. Сидевшая с другой стороны Илана сдержала вздох: если малыш будет кукситься, то не миновать плохого настроения мужа. Опять начнет ворчать из-за отсутствия достойных наследников. И, хоть Айвер никогда не попрекал ее девчонками, она все время чувствовала свою вину.

Тем временем Олдайв хитро наморщил носик и с размаху ударил деда ложкой по лбу.

— Скорлупа и осколки, — прошипел тот, — у парня крепкая рука!

Невольно Айвер потянул руку к ушибленному месту, но остановился, поскольку маленькая ладошка оказалась там раньше.

— Деда, — пролепетал мальчик. — Деда…

Глава 2

— Де-е-ед!

Звонкий мальчишеский голос разнесся далеко по всей округе, исчезнув где-то над бескрайними просторами верхового болота. Караван торговцев в очередной раз проходил мимо Болотного холда, и, как было заведено все эти Обороты, Олдайв возвращался домой с одним из последних караванов. Сколько он ни упрашивал деда разрешить ему остаться с ним до зимы, тот не соглашался, настаивая на том, что внук должен учиться.

Болотный холд хоть и разросся за десяток Оборотов, прибавил в населении, но по-прежнему не имел собственного арфиста, так что учить детей здесь было некому. Айвер уже задумывался о том, чтобы все же отправить письмо в Главную мастерскую арфистов, но его останавливала не столько цена, сколько опасение, что семья не сможет достойно принять мастера на постоянное проживание. Разумеется, можно было попросить прислать кого-нибудь из толковых подмастерьев, но хозяин холда даже и слышать об этом не хотел. «Лучше уж никого, чем кто попало», — частенько говаривал он, отвечая на упреки жены. Так что всем старшим внукам приходилось отправляться на зиму в большой соседний холд, где был свой арфист.

Олдайв приподнялся на козлах, куда его усадили перед отъездом от ворот, одной рукой ухватился за предназначенный для фонаря крюк, а другой стал усердно махать вышедшему его проводить Айверу.

— Де-е-ед! До весны-ы-ы!

— Ох, парень, ну и голосок у тебя… — усмехнулся кучер. — Ты, случаем, в арфисты не собираешься?

Олдайв отрицательно качнул головой, не отрывая взгляд от фигуры деда, ставшей уже совсем крошечной. Тот тоже махал рукой, провожая внука в дальний путь. Еще один поворот дороги — и Айвер окончательно исчез из виду. Только тогда Олдайв сел на козлы, тяжело вздохнул и ответил на заданный ранее вопрос.

— Нет, куда уж мне в арфисты…

— Тебе виднее, — охотно согласился возница. — Меня Даном зовут. А тебя?

Олдайв представился, и разговор пошел дальше. По всему было видно, что словоохотливому Дану был нужен слушатель, даже если это мальчишка немногим старше одиннадцати Оборотов.

— В холде, конечно, хорошо, — рассудительно говорил он, — но с караваном ничто не сравнится. Вот много рядовой холдер видит в своей жизни? Хорошо, ежели выберется несколько раз на Встречи, на ярмарки… Как по мне, так сидеть цельную жизнь на одном месте — это ж скука смертная, то ли дело в караване… Вот, о прошлой семидневке мы в Тиллеке были, с моряками торговали, а еще семидневки не пройдет, аж до самого Форт-Холда доберемся. Шутка ли?

— А всадников ты видел? — заинтересовался Олдайв. — И драконов?

Сам мальчишка еще ни разу не видел драконьих всадников, однако несколько его приятелей хвастались, что лично с ними знакомы. Только вот приятели могли запросто приврать: какой уважающий себя всадник стал бы разговаривать с пацанами, у которых и молоко на губах не обсохло? Так, во всяком случае, всегда говаривал дед, утешая расстроенного Олдайва.

— Дык это… — замялся Дан. — Драконов-то, известное дело, видел, только в воздухе, знатно они летают. Махнул крыльями, раз — и все, на месте уже! Вот бы мне так, я б тогда всем караванщикам нос утер. Виданое ли дело? Ох, и развернулся бы я тогда…

— А всадников? — напомнил собеседнику Олдайв.

— С земли всадников не разглядеть, — признался тот, — далеко больно. Да и мало их, знаешь, поди…

Мальчишка снова завертелся на козлах: эта поездка была первой, в которой его не сопровождал никто из родных. Прежде мама всегда отвозила его к деду, а потом приезжала за ним, иногда это делал отец, порой сам дед отвозил его к родителям, но чтобы так, совсем самостоятельно… Все было внове.

На всякий случай он проверил, на месте ли дорожный мешок, куда бабушка сложила его одежду и запасы в дорогу, потом огляделся по сторонам. Дорога шла вверх, к горному перевалу, которым пользуются все, кто желает попасть в Форт-Холд или в Руат. Потом, за перевалом, будет развилка: в Руат — налево, в Форт-Холд — направо. Олдайву же, чтобы попасть домой, нужно направляться прямо, к долине реки. Так уж вышло, что родители поселились на самой границе между двумя старейшими на Перне Холдами. Об этом рассказывал арфист, что обучал всех детей, об этом никогда не уставал напоминать и отец: на границе, с равным уважением к обоим владетелям, но под покровительством Форт-Холда. После этого он всегда значимо поднимал палец и делал паузу, желая придать важность своим словам.

До почтовой станции, где караван остановится на обед, было еще далеко, но Олдайв почувствовал голод: пообедать у него так и не получилось, уж слишком он волновался из-за своей первой самостоятельной поездки. Тревожить о чем-то задумавшегося Дана ему не хотелось, к тому же взрослый путешественник должен сам позаботиться о себе.

Он распустил вязки мешка, достал оттуда другой мешок, поменьше. Здесь были бабушкины лепешки, настолько вкусные, что к ним не нужно было ни мяса, ни сладкого сиропа. От их аромата в животе нестерпимо громко заурчало, так что мальчик тут же вцепился зубами в мягкий, еще чуть тепловатый хлеб.

Сколько же раз он делал это под добрым, немного насмешливым взглядом деда! Во время долгих совместных походов по лесам и болотам тот останавливался именно тогда, когда Олдайв уже был готов просить о привале, и предлагал перекусить ровно перед тем, как желудок начнет громко бунтовать, требуя еды. Дед учил отличать съедобные ягоды и коренья от несъедобных, рассказывал о том, из каких растений можно делать краски для тканей и даже показывал, как именно это делается. Без устали он шагал вперед, успевая собирать травы или срезать кору с маркановых деревьев, а потом вдруг протягивал сделанную из тростинки свистелку или просто удобную ровную палку, на которой он уже успел вырезать несложный узор. Жаль, что лето закончилось так быстро…

Порыв холодного ветра, заставивший поежиться всех, кто следовал в караване, только подтвердил грустные мысли мальчишки.

— Парень, ты б того… — очнулся от своих мыслей Дан. — Полезай внутрь, там все теплее будет, вон, дождь уже начинается.

Первые капли застучали по деревянной крыше фургона, по шляпе кучера, звонко шлепнули по носу самого Олдайва, запутались в волосах. Поэтому он не стал спорить, а попросту поблагодарил Дана и поспешил воспользоваться его предложением.

Внутри было уютно: ящики и короба стояли не как попало, а так, чтобы между ними можно было удобно передвигаться, в самом же центре фургона проход был еще шире.

— Эй, ты откуда? — Незнакомая девчонка высунула голову из-за ящика, должно быть услышав, как Олдайв пробирается по проходу.

— Меня Дан сюда отправил, — независимым тоном ответил тот. — Там дождь пошел.

Девчонка прислушалась.

— Ага, пошел. Так ты из пассажиров?

Олдайв молча кивнул.

— Тогда понятно. Ладно, залезай сюда. — Она махнула рукой. — Да смотри, осторожнее…

— А то я сам не знаю, — начал было Олдайв, но тут фургон тряхнуло на кочке, и он больно прикусил язык. Девчонка насмешливо фыркнула, но дразниться не стала.

— Лезь на мое место. — Она проскользнула мимо собеседника, освободив для него небольшую лежанку, устроенную прямо на ящиках: мягкая подстилка и одеяло, которым можно было укрыться, пусть даже его роль выполняла старенькая зимняя накидка.

— А ты? — вскинулся Олдайв.

— А я — к Дану. Он мой брат, — пояснила вредная девчонка.

Если уж вести себя совсем правильно, то ее следовало бы дернуть за косичку, чтобы не зазнавалась, или напрочь игнорировать, но неожиданно для себя Олдайв зевнул. Вставать-то пришлось едва ли не с рассветом, чтобы помочь деду уложить подготовленные к отправке красильные компоненты. Сейчас они уложены в одну из последних повозок: караван должен доставить их в мастерскую ткачей, что находится в Форт-Холде.

Мальчик не заметил, как пригрелся и заснул под мерный шелест дождя, забыв о дорожной тряске.

— …Эй, парень! — Судя по всему будивший делал это уже довольно долго. — Ты что, так и собираешься проспать здесь до самого дома?

— А? — спросонья Олдайв не сразу сообразил, где находится, резко вскочил и стукнулся лбом о ящик.

— Тише, тише, парень, — улыбнулся Дан. — Вечер уже, мы на почтовую станцию прибыли. Ты ужинать собираешься, или как?

При слове «ужин» в желудке у Олдайва громко заурчало: за весь день он съел лишь одну лепешку. Конечно, большую часть дня он благополучно проспал, но это же не повод отказываться от хорошего ужина.

— Я иду.

Прихватить с собой мешок, поправить мягкую теплую лежанку и направиться следом за кучером.

Во дворе станции ярко горели фонари, разгоняя сгустившиеся осенние сумерки. Повозки заняли отведенное им место во дворе станции. Дождь уже перестал, но в воздухе было промозгло-сыро, так что Олдайв с удовольствием вошел внутрь крепкого приземистого здания, сложенного из больших камней. В большом зале собрались все торговцы, за исключением тех, кто остался в охране, но и тех скоро сменят, чтобы и они могли насытиться теплом и свежей горячей едой. Пахло мясной подливкой, кашей и горячими пончиками.

Кроме вновь прибывших здесь была еще одна группа людей. Они уже поели и сейчас расположились возле жарко пылавшего камина, беседуя о чем-то своем.

— Иди сюда! — С дальнего стола Олдайву уже махала давешняя девчонка. — Что ты еле шевелишься? — возмутилась она. — Не проснулся, что ли?

И опять можно было бы дернуть эту вредину за косичку, но Олдайв предпочел не рисковать: попросту сполоснул руки под рукомойником и поспешил к столу.

Печеные клубни в густой подливке, мясные колобки, сладкая каша, политая ягодным сиропом, мягкий хлеб, обжигающие пончики со свежим повидлом, ароматный кла… Хорошо путешествовать, когда есть что поесть. Первые минуты смущения уже прошли, поэтому Олдайв не отставал от своей соседки в деле уничтожения ужина.

— А как тебя зовут? — спросил он, когда первый голод был утолен.

— Ариана, — ответила та, слизывая с пальцев мясную подливку. — А про тебя мне Дан все рассказал. Здорово, что тебя отпускают одного.

Ужин не затянулся долго, ведь торговцы не привыкли попусту тратить время. Когда все насытились, главный караванщик приказал отправляться спать: ведь с утра вновь нужно отправляться в дорогу.

— Господа караванщики не желают задержаться вместе с нами? — Звучный женский голос перекрыл шум отодвигаемых лавок. — Мы могли бы обменяться новостями.

Только теперь стало видно, что и говорившая женщина, и многие ее спутники одеты в синие цвета цеха арфистов. Глава торговцев подошел, уважительно раскланялся с арфисткой. Предвкушая развлечение, Олдайв затаил дыхание. Ему всегда нравились песни арфистов и их музыка. И, если они сейчас договорятся, то будет просто замечательно. Все вокруг тоже притихли, ожидая результатов переговоров. Наконец и арфистка, и торговец улыбнулись и пожали друг другу руки, отчего по обеденному залу пронесся легкий радостный гул.

Со столов проворно унесли остатки ужина, перенесли скамьи ближе к камину, кто-то и вовсе уселся прямо на полу, заняв первые зрительские ряды. Пробраться вперед Олдайву не удалось, его оттеснили в сторону, зато рядом оказался долговязый мальчишка, по виду постарше Оборота на три-четыре. На плече у мальчишки красовался узел арфиста-ученика.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил он.

— Я и сам могу, — буркнул Олдайв, подныривая под рукой одного из торговцев.

Отсюда было видно и слышно не в пример лучше: тот парень, что предлагал помощь, каким-то образом оказался впереди. Сейчас он взял в руки гитару, пробежался пальцами по струнам, словно проверяя — все ли они на месте. Арфистка, та, что вела переговоры, повернулась к гитаристу, по-особому ласково улыбнулась ему и кивнула, давая сигнал к началу.

Все вокруг замерло, едва зазвучали первые ноты. Затихли разговоры, сами собой прекратились споры о ценах, спешное дожевывание ужина и звонкие голоса детей. Здесь и сейчас господствовала музыка.

Арфистка пела о том, что как бы ни была тяжела жизнь, в ней всегда можно найти доброе и светлое, будь то улыбка любимого или счастливый детский смех. И что даже самая длинная дорога когда-нибудь да закончится, приведет усталого путника туда, где его любят и ждут.

Песня давно кончилась, смолк и тихий голос гитары, но люди на почтовой станции никак не могли прийти в себя. Наконец кто-то первый ударил в ладоши раз, другой, третий… Его аплодисменты подхватили все, кто был здесь, словно то было не скромное пристанище путников, а празднично украшенный зал одного из великих Холдов.

Арфистка снова улыбнулась, в этот раз устало, кивком поблагодарила публику, подошла к гитаристу и, чуть тронув его за локоть, прошептала что-то на ухо. Парень кивнул и с тревогой оглянулся на женщину.

— Все хорошо, Роби, правда. Играй, — негромко попросила она, усаживаясь в кресло. Тот послушно стал перебирать струны, переходя на веселую, залихватскую мелодию о моряке, слишком долго плававшем по морям. Эту песню народ хорошо знал, так что вскоре у арфиста появился целый хор помощников, старательно выпевающих слова песенки.

Играть парнишке пришлось долго: он смолк только тогда, когда женщины стали уносить своих уснувших детей, чтобы уложить их на давно застеленные лежанки. Все это время Олдайв слушал, наслаждаясь звучанием музыки. Арфист в холде отца никогда не играл так долго, во всяком случае — при детях, обычно он заканчивал после двух-трех песен, после чего разгонял всех учить уроки.

Гитарист осторожно убрал свой инструмент в чехол и оглянулся по сторонам.

— Ты, наверное, устал? — Олдайв решил, что непременно должен помочь ему. — Вот, выпей сок.

— Спасибо, — парень благодарно кивнул и залпом опорожнил целую кружку. — Слушай, будь другом, принеси еще, — попросил он, — а то у меня все горло пересохло.

Олдайв быстро принес еще одну кружку, в этот раз наполненную горячим кла.

— Держи.

— Красота-а-а… — Довольная улыбка говорила лучше всяких слов. — Ты меня спас. Я — Робинтон.

— А я Олдайв, — немного поколебавшись, он продолжил. — Никогда не слышал, чтобы люди так играли, как ты, а песня… — Подходящих слов не находилось, так что мальчишка смущенно замолчал.

— Это моя мама, — с гордостью сообщил Робинтон. — Она мастер нашего цеха.

— Здорово, — Олдайв завистливо вздохнул, глянув на цеховые узлы собеседника.

— И у тебя тоже будут. — Робинтон оказался на диво наблюдательным. — Сейчас, я провожу маму и вернусь.

Он кивнул, после чего поспешил к матери. Вместе они направились наверх, туда, где размещались гостевые спальни. Через некоторое время Робинтон вернулся.

— Теперь можно и поболтать… Так чем ты хочешь заниматься?

Разговор затянулся далеко за полночь. Олдайв так и не понял почему это произошло, но он выложил новому другу все свои радости и тревоги: про первое самостоятельное путешествие, про летние походы с дедом и сомнения насчет обещаний отца взять его учеником в шахты. И пусть Робинтон не мог дать никакого совета, но уже от одного его сочувствия было легче.

Глава 3

В поисках сына Корлан выглянул из дома. Так и есть, опять мальчишка крутится возле деревьев, что расположены на той стороне дороги. Чахлые, а сейчас еще и полностью лишенные листьев, ну что там может интересовать настоящего мужчину? А все потому, что мальчишка привык везде за дедом ходить, ровно хвост за скакуном. Но пора бы ему и честь знать: вырос, окреп, вон как за лето вытянулся…

— Тебя сколько раз домой звать? — грозно проговорил он. — Матери сейчас со всем не справиться, так что живо в холд.

— Но я уже все сделал… — попробовал поспорить Олдайв, но перехватив гневный взгляд отца, осекся, замолчал.

— Ты еще будешь со мной спорить? — нахмурился Корлан. — Кому сказано?

Мальчишка съежился и попытался поскорее проскочить мимо, но избежать подзатыльника не смог. А рука у отца крепкая, недаром в шахтах работает.

Глядя вслед сыну, Корлан только покачал головой: хватит мальчишке лодырничать, пора за настоящее дело приниматься. Сам он в этом возрасте уже помогал отцу в шахте, в учениках ходил, а этот все травки да деревья разглядывает, ровно блаженный какой… Кому, как не Олдайву потом продолжать отцовское дело, вместе с другими горняками отыскивать изумруды да продавать их ювелирам.

Решено. Завтра же он возьмет сына с собой и запишет в ученики. Пока тот под землей освоится, Ваиса, глядишь, и родит уже, так что сможет и сама по хозяйству справляться.

Корлан тщательно закрыл за собой дверь, сбивая с ног грязь, пошаркал башмаками по тканому половику и направился в отведенные его семье помещения.

Спрятавшийся в горах Апленд-холд был довольно велик, настолько, что мог позволить себе постоянного арфиста. Здесь в основном жили мастера-горняки с семьями, но и другого народу хватало. Хорошо здесь, особенно осенью и зимой: прохожих-проезжих шляется мало, не каждый рискнет одолеть перевал, когда его насквозь продувает холодный ветер, бросая в лицо хлопья колючего снега. Можно спокойно работать, не опасаясь чужаков. Драконьим всадникам, конечно, вьюги не указ, но вряд ли кто из них может разглядеть шахты с другого конца Перна. До Бендена далеко, Форт-Холд же совсем рядом, а лорд Грогеллан всегда щедро расплачивается за изумруды.

Возле комнаты арфиста Корлан невольно замедлил шаг. Похоже, что сейчас там шел урок: сначала прозвучало несколько твердых, уверенных аккордов, взятых, должно быть, рукой старого Виндарина, а затем — чей-то сбивчивый повтор. Мелодия показалась смутно знакомой, но опознать ее Корлан не смог.

«И все же не стоит увлекаться этими песенками, — мысленно хмыкнул он. — Грамота — это хорошо, и счет, другое что полезное, а песенки… Но раз родители учеников не возражают, то мне что за дело?»

Когда-то, много Оборотов назад только что прибывший в их холд Виндарин говорил, что у Корлана прекрасный голос, и даже предложил заниматься с ним лично, но отец сказал, что горняку песни не нужны, только разве послушать их на веселом празднестве. Заниматься Корлан не стал, и ни разу о том не пожалел.

Он вошел в небольшую комнатку, служившую его семье кухней и столовой. Конечно, можно было столоваться вместе со всеми, в большом зале, но делать этого Корлан не любил: там и подливка жиже, и каша не так вкусна. То ли дело как готовит жена.

Олдайв уже был здесь, сейчас мальчишка как раз перетаскивал на обеденный стол тяжелый котелок с похлебкой. Ваиса сидела в кресле и с улыбкой наблюдала за сыном.

— Вот спасибо, — улыбнулась она, — а то у меня силенок на это не хватает.

Ей предстояло рожать раньше, чем через месяц, поэтому сейчас она передвигалась медленно, всячески оберегая живот.

— Конечно, мама, — мальчик поставил котелок на стол, достал черпак и стал разливать горячую похлебку по мискам. — Я уже взрослый.

— Именно так, — вмешался Корлан. — Поэтому я принял решение: пора сыну браться за дело. Завтра же возьму его с собой в шахту и запишу в ученики. Набегался, довольно.

Олдайв хотел возразить, что сейчас матери как никогда нужна его помощь, но вспомнил про подзатыльник и промолчал. Чего доброго, отец решит, что он и вовсе не хочет работать.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Ваиса, — тебе виднее.

Женщина вздохнула, понимая, что теперь ей придется обходиться без помощника.

— Только не думай, — обратился Корлан к сыну, — что теперь тебе не нужно будет помогать по дому. До вечера натаскаешь воды, чтобы матери хватило на весь день, и после работы будешь делать все, что ей потребуется. Ученики всегда раньше заканчивают, — пояснил он, присаживаясь за стол.

Олдайв молча кивнул. Когда отец в таком настроении, с ним лучше не спорить. Да и спорить особо не о чем, маме без его помощи никак не обойтись. У нее и ноги отекают, и голова часто кружится. Жаль, что новый целитель еще не прибыл в холд. Он вспомнил случайно услышанный разговор мамы с повитухой, что приходила к ней определить, скоро ли роды. Палия долго вздыхала, глядя на маму, и просила поменьше себя утруждать, и побольше бывать на воздухе. Прежде он всегда гулял с мамой, придерживая ее под руку, а сейчас, когда придется работать, времени на это совсем не будет.

Ужин прошел как обычно, разве что сегодня Олдайв поспешно убрал со стола остатки еды и принялся мыть посуду, как делал всегда после возвращения от деда. Натаскать воды на весь день — это ведер пять нужно. Это значит, что придется несколько раз сходить к источнику и обратно.

К последней ходке с ведром на улице стало совсем темно, а ветер с гор только усилился. Можно было обойтись и одним ведром, но мальчишка упорно тащил два, поминутно оскальзываясь и расплескивая воду.

Ваиса с грустной улыбкой встретила сына.

— Иди отдыхай, завтра отец разбудит тебя с самого утра.

— Сейчас. — Олдайв вылил принесенную воду в кадушку, как раз наполнившуюся до самых краев. — Теперь тебе точно хватит воды.

— Спасибо, сынок.

***

Наутро ударил мороз. Ваиса достала сыну теплую одежду, зимние башмаки.

— Поешь как следует, — предупредила она, — обеденный перерыв будет нескоро.

Хотя от волнения кусок в горло не лез, Олдайв послушно дожевал мясной колобок, выпил чашку кла, прихватил собранный матерью узелок с обедом и поспешил за отцом.

Возле входа в шахту примостился сложенный из камней домик, предназначенный для мастеров: здесь они вели прием добытых изумрудов, записывали имена тех, кто отправляется на смену, здесь всегда оставался кто-либо из дежурных. Сюда же направился Корлан, чтобы записать сына в цеховые ученики.

— Сколько ему Оборотов? — строго спросил один из мастеров, придирчиво оглядывая мальчишку.

— Одиннадцать, — ответил Корлан, чуть подталкивая сына вперед, — а в следующем месяце будет двенадцать.

Олдайв еле заметно вздохнул и учтиво поклонился мастеру. Тард всегда был хмурым и неулыбчивым: среди мальчишек холда ходило немало слухов о его вредном характере.

— Одиннадцать, говоришь, — недоверчиво покачал головой Тард. — Надо же, как быстро летят Обороты… Что ж, пора и за ум браться. Куда думаешь его поставить? С собой возьмешь?

«Похоже, отец неплохо ладит с Тардом», — отметил про себя Олдайв.

— Нет, пусть будет как все, нечего любимчиков плодить, — нахмурился Корлан.

— Отлично, тогда записываю его к новичкам, — пробормотал мастер, что-то отмечая на страницах лежащей перед ним большой книги. — Верхний уровень, группа «А». Все понятно? — спросил он у Олдайва.

— Да, мастер Тард.

— Идем, — отец сосредоточенно кивнул, — нужно переодеться перед началом работы.

Стеганую куртку и теплые башмаки пришлось оставить в раздевалке, а взамен надеть старые, много раз штопаные вещи. Олдайв поежился от холода.

— Ничего, — успокоил его Корлан, заметив дрожь, — внутри будет теплее.

Они прошли к самому входу в шахту. Здесь было совсем холодно: морозный ветер так и задувал в проход, гоня за собой мелкие снежинки. Корлан щелкнул огнивом, зажигая фитиль своего светильника, и привычно проскользнул в темный коридор.

После первого поворота стало теплее, ветер уже не ощущался, зато стало еще темнее. Единственным источником света был тусклый фонарь в руках отца, так что Олдайв прибавил шагу, чтобы не отстать и не потеряться в темноте. Еще несколько поворотов — и впереди замаячил еще один фонарь.

— Тебе сюда, — Корлан остановился так резко, что мальчишка невольно врезался ему в спину. — Что и как делать, тебе расскажет мастер. В остальном — сориентируешься, не дурачок.

Здесь было довольно света, чтобы можно было разглядеть проход в еще одно помещение, служившее классом для учеников. Об этом говорили и имевшиеся там скамьи, и надпись над входом. Олдайв прошел внутрь и оказался среди сверстников. Мальчишки радостно зашумели, приветствуя вновь прибывшего, но тут же смолкли, потому что следом вошел мастер Тард.

— Садись в первый ряд, — распорядился он, — и слушай внимательно. Занятия начались семидневку назад, так что тебе стоит постараться, чтобы догнать всех.

Уроки проходили совсем не так, как ожидал Олдайв: мальчишкам рассказывали, как нужно действовать, если в шахте случится обвал, пожар или наводнение, учили ориентироваться в штольнях и штреках, ремонтировать светильники.

Ближе к обеденному времени, когда то у одного, то у другого мальчика начало урчать в животе, мастер подозвал к себе Олдайва.

— Тебе что-то непонятно? — спросил он. — Спрашивай, в горном деле иначе нельзя.

— Я думал, что нам будут рассказывать о минералах, — вздохнул тот. Только это заставляло его мириться с духотой шахты.

— Будут, но позднее, когда станет ясно, на что вы способны, — ответил Тард. — Зачем тратить время на того, кто никогда не сможет работать под землей? Еще есть вопросы?

— Нет, мастер. — Олдайву стоил больших усилий удержать очередной вздох, ему показалось, что учитель говорит именно про него.

К вечеру он успел набить пару шишек на макушке и одну на лбу, когда забыл вовремя пригнуться, входя в узкий проход перед помещением для занятий, но сомнений от этого только прибавилось.

Никогда прежде холодный, пронизывающий ветер не казался таким родным и милым. Солнце уже зашло за вершины гор, озаряя их мягким красноватым светом, из привыкших к полутьме глаз текли слезы, но зато дышалось легко и свободно. Олдайв подождал, пока слезы уймутся, и поспешил к матери, с тревогой ожидавшей его после первого дня в шахте.

Ваиса полила сыну на руки. Вода была теплой, с легким ароматом травяного отвара. Дождавшись, пока сын умоется, женщина потрепала его по мокрым волосам.

— Устал?

— Немного. — Огорчать мать не хотелось, так что Олдайв не стал рассказывать ей о своих тревогах. — Ты не волнуйся, я сейчас помогу тебе, и воды натаскаю, и вообще, все, что нужно сделаю…

Таскать воду из источника было тяжело, но здесь не было низких пещерных сводов, заставляющих вжимать голову в плечи. К тому времени, как домой вернулся Корлан, вся работа по дому была уже сделана, так что тому было не к чему придраться.

Олдайв начал дремать уже за ужином, поэтому сразу после его окончания он перебрался на свою лежанку, и крепко уснул до самого утра.

***

Тяжелая, тоскливая семидневка подходила к концу. За это время Олдайв устал так, как никогда прежде. Дни тянулись медленно, словно специально заставляя его находиться под землей, зато ночи пролетали стремительно, как драконий полет в Промежутке: только лег, и вот уже нужно вставать, завтракать и снова идти в шахту. Сил придавал только скорый выходной, когда можно будет остаться дома, выспаться и не думать о мрачном подземелье.

Олдайв шел по нижнему из нерабочих горизонтов шахты. Все полезные минералы были здесь уже выбраны, подпорки укреплены, и мастера использовали его для обучения учеников. Это было очередное задание мастера Тарда: добраться до нужного штрека, забрать там флажок с номером, а потом подняться наверх, к учебному классу.

Соученики уже совершили этот поход, и теперь в ушах Олдайва звенели их напутственные крики. «Держись левой стороны, там ровнее!» «Не забудь заправить фонарь перед тем как отправиться обратно!» «Удачи!»

Фитиль светильника еле тлел, давая больше копоти, чем света, поэтому мальчишка слегка касался рукой стены, чтобы не пропустить нужный поворот. Вляпавшись во что-то склизкое, он брезгливо отдернул руку и поспешно вытер ее о штаны. Первый поворот налево, второй направо…

Светильник ярко вспыхнул и погас, оставив Олдайва в полной темноте. Разом накатила паника, закружилась голова и стало совсем трудно дышать. Олдайв не смог бы сказать, сколько времени прошло после наступления темноты: несколько минут или же часов, но упавшая на лоб капля ледяной воды заставила его вспомнить о реальности.

«Первый поворот налево, второй направо, потом третий налево. Там находится кладовка, где есть масло для светильников и флажок, который обязательно нужно взять с собой, иначе учитель не засчитает выполненное задание. Остался всего один поворот…»

Шаря впотьмах на полках кладовки в поисках масла и огнива, Олдайв снова отсчитывал, теперь уже шаги. Шаг, еще один… Этот размеренный отсчет помогал ему сосредоточиться и не думать об окружающей темноте и нависшей над головой каменной толще. Обнаружив искомое на третьей полке, он вскрикнул от радости и поспешил заправить светильник. Немало масла пролилось мимо, но обращать внимание на такие мелочи мальчик не стал, поспешно щелкнул несколько раз огнивом и облегченно выдохнул, когда помещение кладовки осветилось. Победа!

Оставалось сунуть в карман единственный оставшийся на столе флажок, еще раз оглядеть кладовку и пуститься в обратный путь. Возле поворота, где погас его фонарь, он остановился. Оказывается, тут совсем не страшно, особенно если в руке ярко горит светильник и можно видеть, куда идешь.

С потолка опять сорвалась капля воды и скатилась за шиворот. Олдайв поднял светильник и увидел на серой каменной поверхности быстро расплывающееся мокрое пятно. «Откуда здесь вода?»

Мастер Тард ни о чем таком еще не рассказывал, но в горняцком холде все до единого знали, что вода в шахте ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Олдайв затаил дыхание и прислушался: прежде безраздельная тишина была нарушена журчанием воды и потрескиванием грунта. «Нужно предупредить всех!»

Забыв о собственных страхах, мальчишка сломя голову понесся вперед, сопровождаемый все теми же тревожными звуками. Прорвавшаяся из подземного источника вода подмывала камни, прежде крепко удерживаемые толстыми деревянными подпорками, и сейчас начали осыпаться первые, самые легкие камешки, рождая во всех штреках гулкое эхо.

Олдайв с размаху налетел на стену, больно ударился плечом и отлетел назад. Прямо перед ним рухнула огромная каменная глыба, перегородив собой проход. Если бы не эта секундная задержка, то мальчишка оказался бы точно под ней. Осознав это, он бросился прочь от этого места, но обвал был быстрее. Первый камень рассек лоб, другой так сильно ударил в висок, что Олдайв потерял сознание. Следующий булыжник с размаху врезался в спину, но этого мальчик почувствовать уже не мог.

Глава 4

Глухая, жаркая темнота отступила на несколько шагов, позволив разглядеть окружающую обстановку. Стол, скамья, застеленная домотканым покрывалом, несколько полок на стене и светильник. Фитиль в нем еле тлел, но свет казался нестерпимо ярким, бьющим по глазам.

Олдайв попробовал отвернуться от источника света, но первое же движение отозвалось болью во всем теле. Должно быть, он не удержал стона, потому что над ним тут же кто-то склонился, заслонив, наконец, этот мучительный свет.

— Очнулся? Давай посмотрим, что тут у нас… — Чья-то рука положила на лоб влажную ткань, остро пахнущую уксусом, от чего приблизившаяся было темнота вновь отступила. — Не бойся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я… — Слова упрямо не желали слетать с языка, словно присохли к нему за долгое время, мешали спокойно дышать.

— Вижу, вижу… Сейчас будет легче. — Все тот же уверенный голос и умелые руки, ловко приподнимающие голову, прохладная кружка возле губ. — Пей.

Олдайв глотнул напиток, не чувствуя его вкуса, наслаждаясь ощущением утоления жажды. Лишь выпив почти полкружки, он почувствовал терпкость и тут же поперхнулся.

— Осторожно, не торопись. — Кружку убрали от губ, сняли со лба компресс и протерли им все лицо. — Сейчас будет лучше.

— Спасибо… И в самом деле… так лучше. — Глаза окончательно привыкли к свету, и Олдайв смог разглядеть своего собеседника. Это оказалась женщина, довольно молодая, с правильными чертами лица. Несколько темных прядок спадали из-под безукоризненно белого чепца, белый же фартук прикрывал одежду.

— Ты всех напугал, — улыбнулась женщина, — но я была уверена, что ты справишься, Олдайв. — Она поправила подушки, помогла разместиться поудобнее. — Тебя тут ожидают, и, раз ты пришел в сознание, я не вижу причин не пускать их. Ваиса, Корлан, проходите.

Незнакомка отступила немного в сторону, пропуская родителей Олдайва. Ваиса сразу же бросилась вперед.

— Сыночек!

Она побледнела и осунулась, под глазами залегли синие тени. Но сейчас женщина ничего не замечала, присев на кровать к своему первенцу и шепча ему бессвязные, но ласковые слова. Живот ее округлился еще больше, ведь срок для родов наступал уже на днях.

Корлан чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, он растерянно оглядывался по сторонам, явно не зная, как действовать. Встретив испытующий взгляд сына, он вздохнул и изобразил улыбку.

— Наконец-то с тобой все в порядке, — проговорил он. — Видишь, как мать извелась…

Незнакомка в белом строго взглянула на посетителя.

— Я вас предупреждала, Корлан.

— Да, мастер Джиния, конечно, — тот совсем съежился и принялся разглядывать шапку, которую держал в руках.

— Мастер Джиния, вы совершили чудо, — заговорила Ваиса. — Даже не знаю, как вас благодарить…

— Идите отдыхать, да не забудьте принять свои лекарства, — столь же строго, как и прежде Корлану, но вместе с тем мягко приказала целительница. — Я позабочусь о пациенте.

Она взяла Ваису под руку и повела ее к выходу.

— Но мой сын… — попыталась спорить та.

— Уже спит, — невозмутимо ответила целительница, — я добавила сок фелиса в его настой. Для выздоровления ему нужен сон.

— Спасибо вам…

Джиния слегка покачала головой.

— Это мой долг. Корлан, — продолжила она уже другим тоном, — ведите свою супругу домой, да не забудьте вызвать меня, когда ей придет срок рожать.

— Хорошо, мастер, — кивнул тот.

Проводив взглядом уходящую пару, целительница вздохнула: здесь она видела еще одну проблему, решить которую до родов было невозможно. Ваиса слишком истощена и явно пренебрегает отдыхом, несмотря на все предписания. Этот горный холд не лучшее для нее место, но куда же перевезешь женщину, чей срок вот-вот наступит? Она бы не стала это делать даже по летнему времени, а уж сейчас, когда ударили морозы, и подавно не рискнет.

В этот холд был назначен подмастерье, но, узнав о случившемся в шахте обвале и сразу нескольких пострадавших, Джиния отправилась сюда, не дожидаясь распоряжения Главного целителя. Как оказалось, не зря. Да, взрослые отделались ссадинами и легкими ушибами, но этот мальчишка… Непонятно вообще, что он делал один в шахте, на каком-то там нижнем горизонте, где и работы-то никакие не велись. Вмешиваться в дела другого цеха было не принято, поэтому, несмотря на все свое недовольство здешними порядками, Джиния ограничилась выполнением целительских обязанностей.

Впрочем, выполнять их она могла недолго: несколько дней назад она получила письмо, предписывающее ей вернуться в цех сразу, как пациенту станет лучше. Может быть, удастся протянуть еще пару семидневок, не больше. Жизни мальчика уже ничего не угрожает, а в зимнее время помощь целителей нужна всем. Сменщик прибудет сюда с первым караваном нового Оборота, и тогда придет ее черед вновь отправляться в дорогу.

***

На следующий день Олдайв проснулся, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше. Он даже хотел встать, но Джиния категорически запретила ему это.

— Видишь ли, — объяснила целительница, — там, в шахте тебя очень серьезно ударило по спине, из-за чего произошло смещение позвонков. Пока что тебе нельзя вставать.

— Это значит, что мне теперь нельзя будет ходить? — грустно спросил Олдайв, представив, что проведет все последующие Обороты, лежа здесь, в тесной каморке, отведенной под нужды целителей.

— Нет, что ты… — покачала головой Джиния. — Полежишь еще несколько дней, от силы — семидневку, потом сможешь ходить. Вот только, Олдайв…— она присела так, чтобы оказаться вровень с лежащим мальчиком. — Слушай меня внимательно, и как следует запомни мои слова: если потом, после того, как я уеду, у тебя будет болеть спина, ты должен немедленно рассказать об этом новому целителю.

— А что может случиться? — испугался Олдайв. Спина у него и в самом деле болела, стоило лишь пошевелиться. — Я умру?

— Нет, глупенький, — целительница улыбнулась и погладила его по лбу. — Просто от этого может зависеть твое дальнейшее здоровье. И не волнуйся, я знаю, что сейчас тебе тоже больно. Поэтому я и говорю, что вставать пока не нужно. А сейчас — повернись на живот, да осторожнее.

Олдайв послушно выполнил распоряжение целительницы, хотя острая боль пронзила все тело, так что на глазах невольно выступили слезы. Джиния же взяла со стола горшочек, наполненный какой-то мазью, и легкими, осторожными движениями стала растирать спину пациента. Ее пальцы, казалось, сами знали, где можно надавить, втирая мазь, а где нужно лишь слегка дотронуться. В воздухе ощутимо запахло холодилкой и другими травами. Вместе с движениями пальцев Джинии исчезала и боль, уходила далеко прочь, оставляя после себя лишь ощущение усталости.

После этого целительница укутала Олдайва, устроила его на лежанке так, чтобы тот мог сам позавтракать, после чего принесла кашу, политую сладким сиропом и свежий горячий кла.

— Поешь, а потом будешь отдыхать, — строго заявила она. — Мне нужно будет отлучиться, так что с тобой посидит ваш арфист.

Виндарин пришел сразу после того, как мальчик допил кла, словно ожидал под дверью окончания завтрака. Он поздоровался с Джинией, приветливо кивнул Олдайву.

— Рад, что тебе стало лучше, — улыбнулся он, доставая из чехла свою гитару. — Мне нужен слушатель, а все в холде сейчас заняты.

В тесной комнатке зазвучала мелодия старинной баллады, повествующей о подвигах драконьих всадников. Как Олдайв ни старался повнимательнее слушать старого арфиста, но ближе к концу он стал клевать носом, а после того, как смолкли струны, и вовсе заснул.

Джиния и Виндарин заговорщически переглянулись, после чего целительница прихватила собранную заранее сумку и поспешила к другим пациентам. Арфист же занял свободное кресло, устроился там поудобнее и принялся тихонечко наигрывать очередную мелодию.

***

— Девочка! — Джиния обтерла ребенка и принялась заворачивать его в чистую ткань, пока повитуха возилась с измученной Ваисой. — Все хорошо, можно не бояться…

Новорожденная сморщила носик и громко заплакала, требуя к себе особого внимания. Удостоверившись, что с матерью тоже все в порядке, целительница положила орущий сверток рядом с Ваисой. Девочка зачмокала губами, отыскивая материнскую грудь, и почти тут же замолчала, получив ее в свое единоличное распоряжение.

— Я… — роженица вздохнула, на глазах ее показались слезы. — Спасибо вам огромное, мастер Джиния, без вас… — она всхлипнула, не в силах продолжать дальше.

— Можно просто Джиния, без «мастера», — ответила целительница, — вы же не подмастерье и не ученик нашего цеха. И не вздумайте плакать, а то от расстройства молоко исчезнет. Чем будете кормить свою малышку?

— Хорошо, — Ваиса торопливо стерла слезы, прижала дочь к себе. — Но это все только благодаря вам. И мы с маленькой, и сын…

— Теперь все будет хорошо, — покачала головой Джиния. — Я поговорю с вашим мужем, чтобы он отправил вас поближе к побережью, где климат помягче. Кажется, вы говорили, что холд вашего отца находится по ту сторону хребта, на равнинах? Вот пройдут самые сильные морозы, и вы с детьми отправитесь туда. Вам всем будет это полезно.

На взгляд целительницы Ваисе следовало бы не просто переехать в более мягкий климат, было бы лучше сделать это немедленно, но новорожденную кроху никак нельзя отправлять в дорогу, да и сама женщина слишком ослаблена и не перенесет долгого пути. Что ж, с Корланом придется провести далеко не одну беседу…

Малышка наелась, снова зачмокала губами, оставляя материнский сосок. Джиния взяла ребенка, переложила в колыбельку.

— Сейчас я приготовлю отвар, выпейте его, пока он теплый. Это общеукрепляющее, будет полезно и вам, и вашей дочери. Кстати, как вы ее назовете?

— Кора, — улыбнулась Ваиса, — в честь ее отца. Как вы думаете, он не будет возражать?

— Уверена, что нет.

Напоив пациентку целебным отваром, Джиния оставила ее на попечение повитухи и поспешила в соседнюю комнату, где находился спешно вызванный из шахты Корлан.

— У вас дочь, Кора, — сообщила целительница, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Девчонка… — проворчал тот.

Интонации, с которыми Корлан произнес это, сказали Джинии достаточно. Она резко дернулась, подходя ближе. Корлан был выше ее, так что при разговоре с ним целительнице приходилось смотреть снизу вверх.

— Это был первый и единственный раз, когда я слышу от вас подобные речи. У вас уже есть сын, который едва не погиб по вашей милости. Да, да, именно по вашей, потому что это вы отправили его в шахту. Не спорю, мальчику нужно учиться, но не ценой своей жизни или здоровья. По этой же причине пострадала и ваша жена: вы не думаете о своих близких!

— Но… — попытался возразить Корлан, однако такого шанса ему не дали.

— Поэтому вы должны на время забыть о собственном «я», и отправить всех троих туда, где они смогут поправить свое здоровье. И если к весне это не будет исполнено, клянусь Первой Скорлупой, я не знаю, что я сделаю… Я также намерена сообщить совету вашей мастерской, что ваш сын не может работать в шахте, по крайней мере в течение ближайшего Оборота. Надеюсь, что вам все понятно?

— Да, мастер Джиния.

Впервые в своей жизни Корлан испытывал страх перед женщиной. Ее взгляд, уверенные интонации и, самое главное, слова, которые она произносила… Никто и никогда не разговаривал с ним так.

— Тогда вы сейчас откроете эту дверь, пройдете к жене и будете вместе с ней радоваться рождению дочери и строить планы на будущее.

— Да, мастер Джиния.

Съежившийся, словно мальчишка Корлан поспешил выполнить распоряжение целительницы, а та, тяжело дыша, прислонилась к дверному косяку. «Слишком давно я не была в местах, где жизнь человека ценится так дешево».

Из соседней комнаты доносились оживленные голоса. Прислушавшись к ним, Джиния усмехнулась — кажется, Корлан впечатлился ее выступлением.

***

— Ну сколько раз вам говорить, — целительница осуждающе покачала головой. — Виндарин, уж от кого-кого, а от тебя я этого не ожидала.

— Прошу прощения, Джиния… — Несмотря на слова, в голосе арфиста чувствовалось скорее смущение, чем извинение. — И на старуху бывает проруха, на старика то есть. Ооооох! — он жалобно застонал, когда целительница дотронулась до его ноги.

— Сидел бы себе, да песни пел, что тебя плясать-то потянуло? — поинтересовалась Джиния, осторожно ощупывая пострадавшую лодыжку.

— Да видишь в чем дело… Оооо! — Виндарин снова охнул. — Я хотел показать, как правильно исполняются фигуры одного танца, ну и…

— Подвернул ногу, а потом, не удержавшись, упал на пол и разбил лоб, — мрачно констатировала целительница. — Потерпи, сейчас будет особенно больно.

Она придвинулась ближе и одним уверенным движением вправила на место вывихнутый сустав.

— Чтоб тебе ни Скорлупы, ни Осколков… — зашипел Виндарин. — Это я не про тебя, Джиния…

— Знаю. — Целительница стала накладывать тугую повязку, чтобы зафиксировать ногу в правильном положении. Все же в возрасте Виндарина лучше не рисковать.

— Можно я посмотрю? — неуверенно спросил Олдайв, тихой тенью сидевший в дальнем уголке комнаты.

— Посмотришь на что? — удивилась Джиния.

— На то, как вы накладываете повязку, — объяснил Олдайв. — Я бы хотел этому научиться, вдруг пригодится. Но если нельзя — так нельзя, — он смущенно замолк.

— Почему нельзя? Можно. Иди сюда, только осторожнее. — Машинально Джиния хотела придержать неуверенно передвигающегося Олдайва, но вовремя убрала руки, чтобы еще больше не смущать мальчишку. — Смотри, я беру полотно, — важно, чтобы оно было ни широким, ни узким — и бинтую: довольно туго, чтобы сустав случайно не выскочил обратно, но все же так, чтобы нога не онемела. Начинать всегда нужно от основания пальцев, обязательно захватывать пятку, и заканчивать чуть выше. Вот так.

Джиния закрепила конец повязки, позволяя Олдайву и Виндарину полюбоваться на результаты ее работы. Старый арфист довольно фыркнул.

— Надо же, какое мне внимание! Прямо как в молодости, когда за мной девки так и бегали…

— Иди уже… «Девки»… — усмехнулась Джиния. — Хотя нет, стой, у тебя еще на лбу кровь.

Она достала маленький горшочек с холодилкой и уже хотела обработать ссадину на лбу Видарина, как вдруг ее остановила неожиданная мысль.

— Олдайв, ты не хочешь мне помочь?

Расчет полностью оправдался: на лице мальчишки появилась радостная улыбка от осознания того, что и он может быть кому-то полезным.

— А можно? — усомнился он.

— Можно! — в один голос ответили Джиния и Виндарин.

Целительница отошла чуть в сторону, чтобы не мешать. Для того чтобы намазать разбитый лоб холодилкой, не требовался особый опыт, с этим мог справиться кто угодно.

Олдайв аккуратно, словно от его действий зависела жизнь, смыл запекшуюся кровь со лба Виндарина, потом так же осторожно нанес немного холодилки на поврежденное место, стараясь, чтобы бальзам не попал внутрь ранки.

— Так хорошо, мастер Джиния? — спросил он.

— Отлично, — улыбнулась целительница.

Ей и в самом деле нравился этот мальчишка. И если сначала она переживала о нем, как о пациенте, то сейчас почти по-матерински желала, чтобы он, наконец, обрел уверенность в себе. И, кажется, для этого нашелся прекрасный способ. У Олдайва было много времени для того, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как она лечит холдеров, и он делал это очень внимательно, иначе бы не заметил эту маленькую деталь: холодилка не должна попадать в открытую рану. Конечно, для ссадины на лбу это неважно, зато для остального…

— Следующий, — позвала она нового пациента.

***

Возле ворот холда остановились сразу два каравана торговцев. Пока с повозок сгружали тюки с товарами, предназначенными для здешних обитателей, Джинию разыскал молодой парень, из-под полурасстегнутой куртки которого были видны цеховые знаки мастерской целителей.

— Мастер Джиния, — поклонился он. — Вам письмо от Главного целителя.

— Хорошо, — целительница рассеянно кивнула, убирая в карман врученное ей письмо. — Это тебя назначили на мое место?

— Да, мастер, — снова поклонился тот. — Я подмастерье Квят, вы принимали у нас экзамен по траволечению. Помните?

— Да, конечно. — Теперь, после напоминания, Джиния и в самом деле вспомнила этого парнишку: тихого и скромного. Пожалуй, даже слишком тихого. В его знаниях и умениях сомневаться не приходилось, зато в характере… Он не сможет вот так, в открытую противостоять Корлану, как это делала сама Джиния. Впрочем, если рассказать ему все, как есть…

— Идем сюда, нам нужно поговорить, — она увлекла подмастерье за собой. — Тут есть несколько пациентов…

Через несколько часов караван отправился в путь. Джиния заняла свое место в головной повозке, но на душе у нее было неспокойно: перед глазами стоял невысокий мальчишка, осторожно ковыляющий по коридорам холда, стараясь передвигаться так, чтобы ни на кого не наткнуться, и бледная, исхудавшая женщина, его мать, бережно прижимающая к груди сверток с крошкой-дочерью. Они провожали целительницу со слезами благодарности на глазах и долго махали ей вслед, желая доброго пути. Джиния знала, что сделала для них все, что было в ее силах, но не могла отделаться от чувства совершаемого предательства.

Глава 5

— Где ты пропадаешь? — набросился Корлан на сына, едва тот переступил порог. — Неужели не знаешь, что матери сейчас нужна твоя помощь?

Олдайв сначала поставил на пол тяжелые ведра с водой, перевел дыхание и только потом осмелился взглянуть на раздраженного отца.

— Прости, мне стоило быть внимательнее.

Оправдываться ему не хотелось: в последнее время отец слишком часто ворчал, а порой и вовсе срывался гневными вспышками, придираясь к разным мелочам. Тем более, что в этот раз он чувствовал за собой небольшую вину: засмотрелся по сторонам, поскользнулся и расплескал набранную воду. Вот и пришлось терять время, возвращаясь назад, к источнику.

— То-то же… — буркнул Корлан, усаживаясь за стол и наливая себе свежезаваренного кла. — Как мать?

— Как обычно, — ответил Олдайв, поднимая ведро, чтобы влить воду в большой котел. Как раз в этот момент тянущая боль, уже ставшая привычной в последние семидневки, обернулась таким острым уколом, что в глазах выступили слезы. От неожиданности он выпустил ведро из рук, и оно с грохотом упало в пустой котел, окатив водой всего мальчишку. В дальней комнате послышался плач младенца.

— До чего же ты бестолковый! — в сердцах бросил Корлан, поняв, что теперь можно не понижать голос. — Глаза бы мои на тебя не смотрели…

Прикусив губу, чтобы не разрыдаться от боли и обиды, Олдайв с трудом увернулся от подзатыльника и насколько мог быстро поковылял в свою комнату. Здесь он растянулся на своем топчане, с которого по настоянию мастера Джинии сняли пышный мягкий матрас, оставив лишь тонкую подстилку. Боль в спине стала постепенно отступать, снова возвращаясь в привычное, уже почти незаметное состояние.

— Что произошло? — негромко спросила Ваиса у мужа. — Кора проснулась от шума… — она продолжала укачивать надрывавшую горло малышку.

— Да, ерунда, — с усмешкой отозвался тот. — Ведро из рук выскользнуло.

За те несколько минут, понадобившихся жене, чтобы добраться до кухни, он успел вынуть из котла многострадальное ведро, опорожнить туда же второе и поставить полный котел на огонь.

— А Олдайв? — с тревогой продолжила расспросы Ваиса.

— Он у себя в комнате, отдыхает, — ровным голосом ответил Корлан, словно забыв о своей недавней вспышке. — На мой взгляд, ты его совсем избаловала, он уже взрослый. Взгляни на его сверстников, все они учатся в нашей мастерской или работают.

— Мастер Джиния сказала, что ему сейчас нельзя нагружать спину и велела наблюдаться у нашего целителя, — твердо возразила Ваиса. В обычных случая она предпочитала не спорить с супругом, но не тогда, когда дело касалось здоровья детей.

Корлан отвернулся в сторону. Эти целители слишком стерегутся. Подумаешь, парня пару раз стукнуло… Ему самому уже не раз и не два так доставалось, что отлеживаться приходилось аж по две семидневки. Жив остался — это главное, вон, уже бегает, а значит — все в порядке. От работы по дому ничего худого не сделается, подумаешь, пару ведер воды принести или хвороста насобирать, никто ж его назад, в шахту не загоняет. А куда денешься? Та проезжая целительница и в самом деле исполнила свою угрозу: сообщила совету мастеров о том, что мальчишке нельзя работать в шахте, те дали обещание за этим проследить. Вот и следят, словно у парня родителей нет.

— Квят говорит, что осложнений не наблюдается, — повторил он слова целителя. — Так что не вижу поводов для беспокойства. Ты бы лучше о себе подумала…

Взгляд, которым он обвел жену, говорил о многом: та настолько исхудала, что почти полностью исчезли все приятные руке и глазу окружности, которыми она привлекла его в юности, под глазами легли темные круги усталости, да и сам задорный блеск померк, сменившись тревожным ожиданием.

— Вот закончится зима, все наладится, — слабо улыбнулась женщина. — Здесь слишком холодно.

Утихшая было малышка снова закапризничала. Корлан поморщился.

— А может, тебе отправиться к твоему отцу? — неожиданно для себя предложил он. — На равнинах погода не такая суровая, как в горах, тебе будет легче. «И мне тоже, — мысленно продолжил он. — Тишина и спокойствие…»

Но Ваиса расцвела.

— Ты, правда, не возражаешь? Милый… — она потянулась было к мужу, но плачущая дочка помешала ей обнять его, поэтому она принялась укачивать малышку, напевая ей колыбельную.

За время, что понадобилось девочке на то, чтобы уснуть, Корлан успел продумать уже озвученное им предложение и окончательно принять решение.

— Возьмешь с собой обоих детей, поедете с ближайшим же караваном, чтобы успеть до распутицы, сама знаешь, что на равнинах она наступает рано. А потом, как окрепнешь, вернетесь. Да и детям польза будет. — При мысли о том, что дома снова будет тихо, он широко улыбнулся: можно будет и самому как следует выспаться, не слыша этих вечных криков и жалоб, а потом и друзей пригласить на бокал вина…

— Я тебя люблю, — тихо, чтобы не разбудить дочку, прошептала Ваиса. На ее щеках появился легкий румянец, напомнивший Корлану ту соблазнительную девчонку, перед чарами которой он не смог устоять. Славные были времена, и хорошо, если они вернутся.

— Отдыхайте и поправляйтесь, — ответил он, не став повторять признание. Не арфист, чай, чтобы петь баллады о любви, да и не до того сейчас.

***

Эта зимняя поездка была первой для Олдайва. Прежде он отправлялся в путь уже весной, после того, как сходил снег и становились дороги, а возвращался осенью, с первыми холодами. Оказалось, что по зимнику передвигаться даже лучше, чем по привычной дороге: санные повозки ехали мягко, избегая привычной тряски. Должно быть, поэтому сестренка почти не плакала, а спокойно спала, давая возможность окружающим немного отдохнуть. Спина уже привычно ныла, но мальчик столь же привычно не жаловался, чтобы не тревожить мать.

Ваиса беспокоилась за сына, требуя одеваться как можно теплее, чтобы не студить спину, и Олдайв послушно выполнял ее требования, во многом потому, что так он действительно чувствовал себя лучше.

Когда же, наконец, из-за поворота показались знакомые очертания дедова холда, он не выдержал: соскочил с повозки и помчался вперед, торопясь опередить караван. Ноги то и дело вязли в снегу, но он все же добрался до ворот и принялся что было сил барабанить в их тяжелые створки.

— Кто тут хулиганит? — Такой родной, любимый голос деда.

— Это я, открой… — После пробежки Олдайв все никак не мог отдышаться, поэтому с трудом проговорил свое имя.

Засов громко звякнул, открылась дверь, и мальчишка оказался в объятьях деда.

— Олдайв! — Айвер крепко обнял внука, тревожно взглянул на остановившиеся возле ворот повозки. — Что случилось? Почему ты здесь в такое время? — Голос его изменился, когда он увидел с трудом выбравшуюся из повозки дочь. — Проходи в дом, рассказы будем вести уже там, — и он поспешил к Ваисе, чтобы помочь ей донести вещи.

***

— Теперь мне ясно, — выдохнул Айвер, когда сначала дочь, а потом и внук рассказали о том, что произошло. Сидевшая рядом супруга горестно вздохнула, продолжая мерно качать колыбель с маленькой внучкой. Кора наконец-то вдоволь наелась и сейчас засыпала, довольно посасывая свой пальчик. — Не волнуйся, вы все сделали правильно. Отдохнете, отъедитесь, там будет видно.

— Но, папа… — запротестовала Ваиса. — Мы не голодаем…

— Еще бы вы голодали! — фыркнул он. — Но ты же сама сказала, что вам рекомендовала целительница.

— Сказала, — недоуменно подтвердила та.

— Ну вот, ее указания нужно соблюдать. Разве ты не знаешь? — улыбнулся Айвер. Он потрепал по волосам пристроившегося у очага Олдайва. — А сейчас — отдыхайте, наверняка вы устали с дороги. — Он поднялся с места и быстро вышел из комнаты, оставив всех гадать о принятом им решении.

Ожидавший под дверью зять отшатнулся, встретив его яростный взгляд, но сам Айвер, казалось, ничего не заметил: выскочил во двор, словно для того, чтобы проверить, закрыты ли ворота. Холодный воздух приятно охладил разгоряченную голову.

Олдайв осторожно проскользнул следом.

— Дед… — негромко позвал он. — Ты простудишься, пойдем домой.

Айвер вздохнул, окончательно отбрасывая гнев.

— Ты прямо как целитель, — улыбнулся он. — Ладно, идем.

***

Зима с равнин ушла быстро. Здесь ей негде спрятаться от растапливающих снег солнечных лучей, от стремительных ручьев, несущих свои воды к готовым вскрыться рекам и болотам. Воздух уже был напоен ароматами приближающейся весны, а на проталинах возле холда появились первые зеленеющие травой проталины. Жизнь Болотного холда вошла в привычное русло: мужчины работали на дробильне, превращая собранную в прошлый сезон кору в порошок, женщины вели хозяйство, помогали друг другу нянчится с детьми, а Олдайв… Олдайв грустил.

Дед слишком серьезно относился к опасениям мастера Джинии, о которых ему рассказала мама, поэтому, вопреки своему обыкновению, он не брал внука с собой, чтобы тот помогал ему, и лишь изредка ходил с ним в лес или на болота, чтобы проверить состояние маркановых деревьев. Зато в его распоряжении были вечера, когда после ужина вся семья собиралась в большом зале: Айвер сажал Олдайва рядом с собой и рассказывал ему о свойствах растений, как тех, из которых можно добывать краску, так и других, знать о которых должен каждый, кто живет дарами природы. И эти часы были тем более ценными, поскольку обычно дед говорил мало, предпочитая просто работать.

— Узнаешь? Что это? — дед передал Олдайву длинный ветвистый корень, остро пахнущий пряной горечью.

Тот взял корень в руки, повертел его, принюхался, довольно прищурившись.

— Болотница, да?

— Болотница, — согласился Айвер. Он осторожно взял у внука корень, обернул его грубым полотном, в котором тот хранился и вернул в корзину, где было немало таких свертков. — Если живот у кого болит, то нужно этот корень размочить, мелко нарезать, а потом залить кипятком и на водяной бане четверть часа томить.

— А собирать ближе к осени, — с улыбкой продолжил Олдайв, — как мы с тобой в прошлый Оборот делали. Ты выдергивал болотницу, а я в ручье промывал и сушил. А потом мы все корни домой относили, и ты их на рогожках под солнцем дозаривал.

— Запомнил-таки… — Айвер неторопливо кивнул. — Ну, а это опознаешь? Тут ты свою руку не прикладывал. — Он достал из корзины плотно завязанный мешочек и передал его Олдайву.

Внутри оказалось много мелких корешков, каждый толщиной едва ли не в пальчик маленькой сестренки. Олдайв озадаченно повертел в руках один такой корешок, принюхался: запаха не было.

— Можно сломать? — спросил он.

Получив одобрение деда, разломил загадку пополам. Излом был приятного розоватого цвета, так живо напомнившего о праздничных ягодных пирогах бабушки, что Олдайв, не сдержавшись, лизнул его: сладко.

Айвер терпеливо дожидался результатов манипуляций внука.

— Не знаю, — наконец, признался тот.

— Это кровянка или кровавая трава, — стал рассказывать Айвер. — Ты на название не морщись, трава эта полезная, она кровотечения останавливает. Если ее в порошок истереть, то можно прямо на раны и порезы накладывать, а можно и отваром пить. Понятно?

— Понятно, — кивнул Олдайв, еще раз лизнув корень кровянки, чтобы вернее запомнить его. Он наслаждался каждым часом такого общения, и не променял бы его ни на что на свете.

***

В один из таких вечеров раздался стук в ворота. Возможно, этот стук так бы и остался неуслышанным, если бы не поднявшие переполох дворовые собаки. Айвер вышел во двор.

— Кто тут хулиганит? — спросил он, открывая одну створку и тут же удивленно охнул, подхватив упавшую ему на руки женщину.

— Помогите, ради Первой Скорлупы… — еле слышно прошептала незнакомка, теряя сознание. Висевший у нее за спиной мешок дернулся и издал громкий вопль.

— Это же ребенок, — выскочившая следом за отцом Ваиса прижала руку ко рту. — Папа, мы должны ей помочь…

Лекса же и вовсе не спрашивала разрешения отца, просто вытащила ребенка из мешка и потащила в дом.

— И кто, спрашивается, здесь хозяин? — вздохнул в пространство Айвер. — Олдайв, будь другом, закрой ворота, а то мне сейчас этого не сделать, — он поднял незнакомку на руки и понес в дом, где уложил на лавку возле очага.

Женщины уже хлопотали над ребенком. Ваиса принесла рожок с молоком и сейчас кормила малыша, а Лекса готовила теплые вещи.

— Такая молодая, а уже бродяжка, — горестно вздохнула Илана, переключая внимание на незнакомку. — И ребеночек при ней… Неужели кто-то выгнал их из дому?

Айвер мрачно глянул на жену: сейчас не до бабьих причитаний, надо разобраться что с этой женщиной, привести в чувство, накормить… Тогда уже можно будет строить предположения.

Олдайв тихо подошел сзади.

— Я сейчас принесу одеяло и кла. Она совсем замерзла.

— Что? — возмутился Гезик. — Айвер, ты и в самом деле намерен оставить этих бродяг в доме? А если это члены банды, которая грабит честных холдеров? Да, да, на последней ярмарке я много слышал о них. Вот так же просят приюта, как эти… — он презрительно скривил рот. — А потом хорошо, если приютившим их приходится вот скитаться по пещерам да чужим холдам. Иные и вовсе жизни лишаются…

Ответить на эту тираду Айвер не успел, его прервала Ваиса, серьезно окрепшая за последние дни.

— Гезик, но это же ребенок… Как ты можешь так говорить? А если бы это была я или Лекса? — она взглянула на сестру. — Представляешь? Я с Корой, или Лекса с твоим сынишкой, он ведь всего на несколько месяцев постарше этого малыша. И если бы это их прогнали прочь? — Не выдержав горечи собственных слов, Ваиса разрыдалась.

— Никто никуда не пойдет, пока я не скажу, — буркнул Айвер. — Пока что я еще хозяин этого холда. Гезик, твое мнение я выслушал. Олдайв, все правильно, неси согревающее для этой бедняжки, а вы, клуши, довольно причитать, лучше подготовьте для наших гостей комнату, не оставаться же им в большом зале.

Илана поспешила выполнить распоряжение мужа. Не часто он говорил так много и так резко, это могло означать только одно — сейчас ему лучше не перечить. Впрочем, никто из женщин и не собирался делать это.

Незнакомку устроили в пустующей комнате, ее ребенка, не смотря на все возражения мужа, взяла к себе Лекса, опередив в этом сестру. Айвер пришел, когда все уже было готово, придирчиво глянул на результаты женских трудов, удовлетворенно кивнул и велел расходиться, чтобы не беспокоить гостью.

Тревогу подняли утром, когда незнакомка так же не пришла в себя. За ночь ее состояние ухудшилось: поднялся жар, обметало губы, дыхание же стало затрудненным и неглубоким. Обнаруживший это Айвер нахмурился — уж слишком похоже на горную лихорадку. В кои-то веки зять оказался прав: незнакомка несла угрозу, правда, совсем не ту, о которой говорил Гезик. Но сейчас уже было поздно что-либо менять, оставалось надеяться на лучшее. Чтобы не пугать никого из домашних, он не стал высказывать вслух свои предположения, просто велел как следует мыть руки после возни с больной и менять одежду сразу после этого.

Глава 6

— Прочь! Уходи отсюда прочь и никогда не возвращайся! — брызгая слюной, заорал Гезик. — Если бы не ты, и не твоя мать, то все было бы как прежде, все… — Он закашлялся, покрепче перехватил тяжелую палку, на которую опирался, так как еще не совсем оправился после болезни.

— Но дядя… — попытался возразить Олдайв. — Я не понимаю…

Из-за подступившего приступа слабости он опустился на колени, рядом со свежим могильным холмиком. Точнее с целым рядом свежих холмиков. Сегодня ночью умер дед, продержавшийся дольше всех остальных. Проникшая в холд горная лихорадка не пощадила никого из семьи: заболели все, кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. Айвер забыл о своих обязанностях мастера-красильщика, и отдавал все силы уходу за заболевшими родными. Должно быть, именно это его и погубило: к тому моменту, как болезнь поразила его, сил у хозяина Болотного холда уже не осталось, и он сгорел за считанные часы, совсем не так, как все другие.

— Айвер никогда бы не пустил в дом бродяжку, если бы не нытье твоей матери. — Гезик, наконец, откашлялся и смог продолжить свою обвинительную речь. — Тогда бы все они остались живы, в том числе моя жена и ребенок. И как же я рад тому, что мой старший сын сейчас далеко отсюда, ведь только благодаря этому он выжил и сможет, когда придет время, унаследовать этот холд… — Он снова кашлянул, но в этот раз смог сдержать приступ. — А ты… Ты уходи прочь!

— Дядя… — Олдайв с трудом поднялся. Дрожь в коленях была такой сильной, что он едва не упал на ровном месте, избежав падения только потому, что машинально ухватился за руку Гезика. — Ты же не всерьез…

— Не веришь? — Лицо Гезика исказила саркастическая гримаса. Он резко выдернул руку, оттолкнув племянника в сторону. — Тебе же хуже.

Тяжело дыша и опираясь на свою палку, он поспешил к воротам холда и принялся закрывать их. Олдайв, все еще не веря в происходящее, наблюдал за дядей с того места, куда он упал после его тычка. Только когда обе створки заняли свое привычное место, а Гезик загрохотал засовом, готовясь закрыть их наглухо, он понял, что дядины слова — не простая угроза.

— Не-е-е-ет!

Стук кулаков по тяжелым, окованным железом створкам показался ему на удивление негромким, совсем не таким, как лишь несколько семидневок назад, когда Олдайв с матерью и сестренкой приехали в гости к деду.

— Дядя, ты не можешь… — с трудом проговорил он, переводя дыхание и прислоняясь к воротам.

— Я это уже сделал, — глухо фыркнул Гезик с другой стороны. — А чтобы ты не говорил, что я тебя ограбил, держи… — Сверху на Олдайва свалился его дорожный мешок, должно быть заранее приготовленный Гезиком и сейчас переброшенный им через ограду. — Это все. Теперь — уходи.

Он застучал палкой по каменным плитам двора. Через пару минут хлопнула дверь холда и наступила тишина.

— Дядя, пожалуйста… — прошептал Олдайв, все еще надеясь на то, что случившееся привиделось ему в болезненном бреду. Что теперь делать и куда идти, он совершенно не представлял.

Вместе с темнотой пришел и холод. Весна уже полностью вступила в свои права, но до теплых ночей было еще далеко. Впрочем, мальчишка не сразу заметил, что дрожит от холода: охваченный горестными мыслями, он смотрел только на могилы родных. Сестренка умерла первой, она была слишком маленькой, чтобы противостоять болезни. Потом ушла мама, ее совсем подкосила смерть малышки. Тетя Лекса и ее малыш были следующими, их даже похоронили в одной могиле. Дальше были бабушка и … дед. Он умер утром, с первыми лучами солнца, Гезик весь день копал для него могилу, к вечеру они похоронили его. Уходя из дома, Олдайв не мог и представить, что дядя выгонит его прочь: ведь он с такой охотой принимал помощь, благодарил и вообще казался более приветливым, чем отец, хотя тоже любил поворчать. Но ведь поворчать любил и дед…

— Дд-ед! — Только сейчас Олдайв понял, что у него от холода зуб на зуб не попадает. Днем было довольно тепло, а потому хоронить деда он вышел в легкой куртке и без шапки. — Чч-то м-мне т-теперь д-делать?

Ответом ему был лишь порыв ветра, просвистевший где-то высоко, в вершинах деревьев. Мальчика охватило странное безразличие: зачем куда-то идти и что-то делать, если все, кто был ему дорог, умерли? Можно просто лечь рядом, так теплее и совсем не чувствуется слабость…

«Мешок!»

Пришедшая откуда-то извне мысль заставила Олдайва подняться на четвереньки и доползти до ворот, где все еще лежал его дорожный мешок. Непослушными от холода пальцами он стал дергать завязки, которые упорно не желали поддаваться. Пустив в ход зубы, Олдайв, наконец, добрался до содержимого мешка.

«Ну где же оно, где? — Сердце заколотилось где-то в районе горла. — Да!»

Тяжелое огниво едва не выпало из рук. Оставались сущие пустяки: собрать несколько веток и охапку засохшей травы, несколько раз щелкнуть огнивом, высекая искры, и наслаждаться теплом маленького костра.

Когда восточный край неба налился оранжевым, а темнота сменилась легкими сумерками, воротный засов снова загрохотал.

— Ты еще здесь? — Лицо дяди казалось вылепленным из глины, а потому совсем чужим. — Если до того, как окончательно рассветет, ты не уберешься прочь, я как следует вздую тебя палкой, а потом сдам стражникам как вора. Ты все понял?

Чужим было не только лицо, но и голос. Он стал холодным и безжизненным, словно окончательно выстыл этой ночью. Гезик размахнулся палкой и ударил с такой силой, что, несомненно, убил бы Олдайва, если бы тот не успел отскочить в сторону. Подхватив свой мешок, мальчишка помчался прочь, не разбирая дороги.

Олдайв бежал, что было сил: спотыкался, падал, с трудом понимался и снова бежал. Ему казалось, что обезумевший дядя все еще преследует его, размахивая своей тяжелой сучковатой палкой и выкрикивая страшные угрозы. Когда же сил уже не осталось, он, запалено дыша, рухнул на землю и уткнулся лицом в сухую траву.

***

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Олдайв смог подняться на ноги. Солнце уже было высоко, ощутимо пригревая спину и плечи через ткань легкой куртки. Голова кружилась, и жутко хотелось пить, но Олдайв огляделся по сторонам. Он находился на небольшой полянке или, скорее, проплешине. Деревья, находившиеся буквально в десятке шагов, казались слишком высокими и мрачными. Олдайв привык к более светлому лесу: как дома, в горах, так и в гостях у деда. Синевато-зеленые кроны смыкались наверху в плотную завесу, так что через нее не проникал ни единый солнечный луч. Освещенной была только эта поляна.

От неловкого движения спину пронзила острая боль, почти такая же, что навещала его сразу после происшествия в шахте. В глазах потемнело, и Олдайву пришлось снова опуститься на землю. Обычно от боли помогало растирание, которое рекомендовала мастер Джиния, но сейчас мазь была недоступна. Вряд ли Гезик оказался столь любезен, что положил склянку с растиранием в дорожный мешок племянника. Оставалось одно — подставить спину теплому весеннему солнышку и ждать.

Пить хотелось все сильнее и сильнее. Убедившись, что может двигаться, Олдайв стал осторожно вставать. Полностью выпрямиться никак не получалось: мешала все та же боль в спине, поэтому пришлось передвигаться наполовину скрюченным. Мальчишка сразу вспомнил Оруза, чье жилье было почти напротив их квартиры в Апленд-холде. Мастер-горняк был настолько стар, что его спину сковал ревматизм, поэтому ходил он, опираясь на вырезанную из небесного дерева палку, за долгие годы отполированную руками почти до блеска.

«И пусть, как старик, главное, что никто не видит», — вздохнул Олдайв, подбирая себе подходящую по размеру палку. Да, она не была столь удобна, как костыль Оруза, но зато с ее помощью можно было ходить, почти не нагружая спину.

Прежде, чем выбираться из чащи, он внимательно обследовал свой дорожный мешок. Кроме бесценного огнива, позволившего ему пережить эту холодную ночь, здесь оказались чистые рубашка и штаны, маленький ножик, разноцветные деревянные шарики, в которые любили играть все мальчишки в их холде, кожаный кошелек с несколькими монетками и засохшая хлебная горбушка, завернутая в вышитую салфетку.

Последняя находка порадовала Олдайва больше всего, ведь в животе уже давно урчало от голода, но он заставил себя убрать хлеб обратно в мешок: неизвестно, когда удастся выбраться из леса. Вместо этого он пересчитал монетки в кошельке. Три осьмушки и четвертинка, подаренная дедом вскоре после приезда. Здесь, в чаще, они бесполезны, зато могут пригодиться потом.

Собравшись, он с минуту помедлил, выбирая, куда идти. Ориентироваться в лесу Олдайв умел, но совершенно не представлял, где находится жилье или проезжая дорога. Рассудив, что лучше вернуться к дедову холду, и уже оттуда идти домой, он направился назад.

По ощущениям прошло уже много времени, но лес оставался все тем же — густым и темным. Сквозь редкие проплешины в кронах было видно, что солнце закрыли рваные серые тучи. Стало ощутимо холоднее, принялся накрапывать мелкий дождик, медленно переходящий в мокрый снег. Сначала лес спасал от дождя, но потом, по мере усиления ветра, даже вековые деревья не могли укрыть от непогоды одинокого путника.

Изрядно промокнув и замерзнув, Олдайв спрятался под своеобразным навесом, который образовался из поваленных бурей деревьев. В этом небольшом шалаше мог укрыться только один человек, зато сюда не задувал ветер. Развести костер не получилось: и ветки, и трава настолько промокли, что упорно не желали загораться. Свернувшись, насколько позволяла больная спина, Олдайв накрылся мешком и постарался согреться.

«Вот дед обязательно бы смог», — невольно вздохнул он. Этот полувздох-полувсхлип словно сорвал с его души тяжелый груз, и он заплакал, заплакал впервые после того, как умерла мама. Накануне он так и не успел оплакать деда, и сейчас никак не мог остановиться.

Желудок скрутил острый приступ голода. Олдайв, не вытерпев больше, достал из мешка свой единственный кусок хлеба и почти моментально сгрыз его, забыв о намерении терпеть как можно дольше. Поднеся руку к нависшему над входом стволу, по которому стекали дождевые струи, он набрал полную пригоршню холодной воды, напился и почти тут же забылся сном без сновидений.

***

Проснувшись, Олдайв не сразу понял, где находится: вокруг было темно и тихо. В холодном ночном воздухе отчетливо ощущался запах дыма. Дыма без огня не бывает, а это значит, что где-то есть костер, у которого можно согреться.

Эта мысль заставила его забыть о боли в спине и на четвереньках выползти из шалаша. Дождь прекратился. До рассвета было еще долго, но ждать Олдайв больше не мог. Повинуясь скорее животному инстинкту, чем рассуждениям, он поспешил вперед, отыскивая источник дыма.

Не обращая внимания на холодные струйки воды, то и дело стекавшие с деревьев ему за шиворот, он уверенно шел на запах. Поскользнувшись на размытом склоне, он кубарем слетел в овраг, потеряв свою палку. Двигаться сразу стало труднее: порой ему приходилось ползти на четвереньках, настолько сильной была боль. Но стоило приступу чуть отступить, как Олдайв упрямо поднимался и шел, боясь потерять верное направление.

Запах дыма стал сильнее. Наконец, сбоку замерцал крошечный огонек, так, словно бы кто-то прятал его от случайных прохожих, каким-то образом забредших в ночной лес. Последним усилием Олдайв заставил себя свернуть в нужном направлении.

Раздавшийся в темноте свист заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Мальчик остановился, озираясь по сторонам, как вдруг чья-то рука зажала ему рот, а в шею уткнулось лезвие ножа.

— Что тебе здесь надо? — Уверенный, немного хриплый голос. — Сейчас я отпущу руку, а ты не вздумай кричать, иначе — ты покойник. Понял?

Олдайв согласно замычал, боясь пошевелиться. Чужая рука тут же убралась.

— Отвечай.

— Я… — После всего пережитого голос был как не свой. — Я заблудился. Помогите, пожалуйста…

— На кого ты работаешь? Форт или Руат?

— Работаешь? — удивленно переспросил Олдайв.

— Отвечай! — потребовал незнакомец.

— Ни на кого, правда, господин… Я заблудился…

Чужак скептически фыркнул.

— Хм, разберемся. — Он убрал кинжал. — Только не думай, что у меня не хватит сил свернуть тебе шею голыми руками, — предупредил он, услышав вздох облегчения собеседника. — Идем! — Он подтолкнул Олдайва в шею и тот упал, теряя сознание от очередного приступа боли, вызванного этим тычком. — Вот сволочь… — вздохнул незнакомец, взваливая пришельца себе на плечо. — Мало того, что шпионить явился, так я его еще и таскай… Эй, мужики, а ну, все сюда…

Глава 7

Изгои устроились в лесу совсем неплохо: их поселок составляли несколько землянок, столь искусно устроенных, что выдать их мог только поднимавшийся из труб легкий дымок, запах которого и привел Олдайва сюда. В этих землянках и жили два десятка человек, составлявших ту самую банду, что так напугала Гезика.

Как выяснилось позже, грабежами изгои тоже промышляли, вот только никто из них не думал нападать на холды, даже небольшие. Пролезть внутрь, стащить продовольствие, другие потребные вещи — это случалось, а нападения были строжайше запрещены. Дисциплина в банде была на диво, так что никто не рисковал возражать Тренту, бывшему за вожака.

Когда Олдайв пришел в себя, его с пристрастием допросили, а потом, убедившись, что мальчишка и в самом деле набрел на них случайно, поселили в самой маленькой землянке. На все просьбы отпустить его, Трент только покачал головой.

— Нет, парень, не могу. Или ты остаешься с нами, или… — он многозначительно покосился на висевший на поясе кинжал. — Помнишь, как мы с тобой встретились?

Олдайв кивнул. Да уж, сложно забыть клинок, угрожающий перерезать горло.

— А всего остального не бойся, не прогоним, — с усмешкой продолжил Трент. — Не как твой дядя…

И снова Олдайв молча кивнул. Трент выведал все, что случилось с ним, и не упускал случая напомнить о коварном дяде. Каждый раз Олдайв боялся, что вожак предложит ему отомстить Гезику, а заодно и пополнить кошельки за счет имущества дедова холда. Да, Олдайв по-прежнему считал, что Болотный холд принадлежит деду, поэтому и избегал подробностей, которые могли бы рассказать о его местонахождении.

— Ладно, иди. — Трент был настроен благодушно: парень рано или поздно проболтается, а упускать такой шанс нельзя. Правила — правилами, но тут в руки идет такой куш…

Олдайв заковылял в землянку. После ночевок в лесу боль в спине не проходила, и ему с каждым днем становилось все труднее выпрямляться и поднимать руки. Несколько мальчишек постарше, неведомым образом затесавшихся в банду, все время поддразнивали его, не упуская случая бросить в новичка камешек или желудь.

— Эй, горбун! Хочешь пинка? Нюня!

Не обращать внимания на зачинщиков было довольно трудно. Первое время Олдайв дергался, старался дать сдачи, но парни были сильнее. Получив украшения в виде синяков, он решил спрятать свою гордость подальше, и старался больше «не слышать» их подначек. Пущенный чьей-то умелой рукой желудь больно ударил в лоб, но Олдайв уже вошел в землянку.

Над разведенным в очаге огнем висел котелок с похлебкой. Поняв, что пользы в грабежах от нового мальчишки не будет никакого, Трент определил его в кашевары, предварительно убедившись, что готовить тот и в самом деле умеет. Так что теперь в обязанности Олдайва входило приготовление обеда и ужина, и делать это надлежало хорошо. Семидневку назад он отвлекся и каша пригорела. Синяки от устроенной взбучки еще не успели сойти, так что сейчас он облегченно выдохнул, убедившись, что все в порядке.

Возле очага было жарко, но Олдайв наслаждался теплом. Он присел на лавочку рядом с огнем и стал ждать, пока похлебка будет готова. Его внимание привлек странный круглый предмет в огне. Толстым прутом он выкатил этот предмет, и горестно охнул, поняв, что то был один из шариков, которые он хранил в дорожном мешке, как память о прошлой жизни.

Сам мешок валялся под лавкой. Развязав тесемки, Олдайв нашел там лишь одежду, все остальное исчезло. Кошелек, огниво, ножик и, самое главное, вышитая матерью салфетка, в которую когда-то был завернут хлеб. Он повернулся к огню и поднял голову, надеясь, что злые слезы сами собой затекут обратно.

— Нюня! Девчонка! Слабак!

В землянку по очереди заглянули сразу несколько его обидчиков. Издав торжествующий вопль, парни стали кривляться, изображая плачущего Олдайва.

— А ну, ша! — прервал их торжество суровый возглас Трента. Он с размаху отвесил несколько подзатыльников. — Еще раз увижу что-то подобное, зарежу, — глухо пригрозил он. — А ты на этих уродов не обижайся, они не со зла, недоумки просто, — бросил он Олдайву. — Подавай ужин.

С этого дня никто не смел дразнить новичка, но и дружить с ним тоже не спешили. Олдайва это скорее радовало, так как позволяло сосредоточиться на обдумывании плана побега. Ситуацию осложняло то, что он никогда не оставался один: даже когда большая часть банды уходила на промысел, в лагере непременно оставался кто-нибудь из старших, а уж про недругов и говорить не приходилось — они так и ждали возможности подловить новичка на чем-нибудь запретном.

***

Лесные овраги окончательно просохли, давая возможность изгоям в любой момент укрыться от стражников и уйти в чащу. Трент давно ждал этого времени: уж слишком ему надоело лазать по кладовым захолустных холдов и таиться от каждого прохожего-проезжего. Летом можно легко ограбить пару караванов, главное — не нарваться на тех, кого сопровождают профессиональные воины. Вот потому и держал на почтовой станции своих людишек: торговцы все время останавливаются там на ночлег, а в безопасности, да при хорошем вине языки развязываются у всех.

Олдайв видел, как в землянку к Тренту прошел незнакомец. Зная норов вожака, он ожидал криков возмущения, угроз, даже выброшенного из землянки тела, но ничего такого не случилось. Незнакомец исчез так же тихо, как и появился, зато Трент мгновенно поднял всех на ноги.

— Собирайтесь немедленно, пора выдвигаться! — негромко, но зловеще скомандовал он. — Мелочь останется здесь, всем ясно? — На губах вожака играла кривая улыбка, не сулившая ничего хорошего тем, кто пойдет против его воли.

Никто из разбойников и не думал спорить: быстро собрались, прихватили оружие, что прикупили или обменяли на награбленное за долгую зиму, и бесшумно направились в сторону дороги, ведущей к почтовой станции.

Олдайв забился в землянку. Такого страха он никогда прежде не испытывал, даже в ту ночь, когда Гезик с палкой набросился на него. Тот страх придавал силы, заставлял забыть о собственной слабости и гнал вперед, а нынешний выхолаживал изнутри, принуждал прислушиваться к каждому шороху и не давал возможности что-либо делать.

Сумерки сменились ночью. Плывущие по небу тучи закрывали Тимор и Белиор, свет которых лишь изредка прорывался через плотную облачную завесу. Огонь в очаге почти погас, превратившись в незаметное глазу марево над прогорающими углями.

Голоса. Резкие, слишком громкие для этой тихой ночи, они заставили Олдайва выскочить наружу.

Банда вернулась с добычей: на площадке перед землянками сваливали свертки тканей, меха, оружие… Но внимание Олдайва привлекли не ценности, а раненые. Налет не прошел даром для нападавших, среди них было много пострадавших. И если большинство обошлись царапинами и легкими порезами, то для нескольких человек цена оказалась более высокой.

— Отойди в сторону, парень…

Голос Трента был более хриплым, чем обычно. Олдайв отскочил и увидел, что вожака поддерживает один из разбойников, имя которого он так и не мог запомнить, несмотря на все свои усилия. На правое плечо Трента была неумело наложена повязка, на глазах темнеющая, пропитывающаяся кровью. Тяжело дыша, вожак оглядел своих людей.

— Тихо всем… по вашим воплям… нас найдет любой… остолоп, — Трент говорил медленно, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Разберите… добычу, чтобы… было удобнее нести… К утру… всем быть готовыми уходить… отсюда.

Последние слова он произнес себе под нос, уже теряя сознание.

Ранение главаря озадачило остальных изгоев, не понимавших, почему нужно куда-то бежать после столь удачного налета. Но привыкшие к суровой дисциплине, они стали выполнять его распоряжение.

— Эй, парень! — окликнул Олдайва тот, кто держал Трента на руках. — А ну, помоги отнести его в землянку, нельзя же оставить его так…

— Да, конечно, — Олдайв поспешил помочь.

Землянка вожака изгоев была почти роскошной: большая, просторная, с широкими лавками, покрытыми нарядными покрывалами и освещением в виде настоящих масляных светильников, а не факелов, как у остальных.

— Уф… — Свалив Трента на лавку, разбойник заоглядывался по сторонам. Найдя взглядом стоявший на столе кувшин, он подхватил его и в два глотка опорожнил. — Тяжелый, зараза… Эй, как там тебя? Ты знаешь, что нужно делать с такими ранами?

Олдайв покачал головой.

— Ну, так сделай же что-нибудь! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Трент тут сдох? — по-своему понял его разбойник. — Шевелись, горбун, что ты как девка на выданье?

От обиды Олдайв прикусил губу. Впрочем, его обида тут же сменилась тревогой, стоило ему бросить взгляд на лежащего без сознания Трента. Конечно, он не целитель, но Джиния, когда лечила его, много рассказывала о работе целителей, кое-чему его даже научила, да и дед немало говорил о целебных свойствах растений…

— Принеси мне чистой ткани, Леман, — неожиданно для себя заявил он. — А еще нагрей воды, да побольше.

Оказывается, имя разбойника он все же запомнил, но это еще не все. Больше всего Олдайва удивило то, что Леман не огрызнулся, как это делали все, с кем он общался здесь прежде, но, торопливо закивав, подхватил с полки большой котел и поспешил выполнить распоряжение.

Очень осторожно он склонился над Трентом. Тот был бледен и все еще не приходил в себя, хлипкая повязка на плече полностью пропиталась кровью. От этого зрелища Олдайву на миг стало не себе, но это ощущение тут же ушло, уступив место странной уверенности в своих силах.

Сзади громко стукнула дверь.

— Я все принес, — предупредил Леман. — Тебе что-нибудь еще нужно?

Олдайв оглянулся.

— Да, мне не поднять его, чтобы перевязать. Не уходи, поможешь. И… дай мне свой кинжал.

— Это еще зачем? — мгновенно вскинулся тот.

— Срезать повязку и рубашку. А если ты мне не доверяешь… — Олдайв на мгновение замешкался, — тогда сделай все сам. Только осторожно, — предупредил он, видя, с какой готовностью Леман сделал шаг вперед.

На вид рана только казалась серьезной. Лезвие меча прошло чуть выше подмышки, рассекло мышцы плеча и вскользь задело ребра. Кровотечение, поначалу сильное, почти прекратилось. Прикусив губу, Олдайв стал смывать кровь, потом оторвал длинный лоскут от принесенного Леманом куска ткани и начал перевязку. Помогая Олдайву, Леман приподнял тело Трента.

— А на кой я столько воды притащил? — пробурчал он, когда с перевязкой было закончено.

— Поставь котелок на огонь, я сейчас схожу за травами, сделаю отвар, — ответил Олдайв. — Если Трент попросит пить, то нужно будет давать ему этот отвар.

— Вот сам и будешь давать, — вновь буркнул Леман, — а я за тобой присмотрю. Прихвати свое барахлишко и тащи сюда, если кто-то вякнет, скажешь — я велел.

— Хорошо.

Олдайв прихватил с собой один из светильников, а потому быстро справился с поиском нужных трав. Пожав плечами, он прошел мимо своего жилья: брать было нечего.

К утру у Трента поднялся жар, да и другие раненые чувствовали себя не лучше, поэтому приказ сниматься с места никто не выполнил. Измучившись за долгую бессонную ночь, Олдайв задремал неподалеку от своего пациента, не обращая внимания на громкий храп Лемана, уснувшего на свободной лавке.

***

— С-сволочи! Г-гады!

Громкая ругань и возня выдернули Олдайва из сна. Не понимая, что происходит вокруг, он дернулся и свалился с лавки.

— Эй, куда это ты собрался? — поинтересовался незнакомый мужской голос. — Не вздумай бежать, будет только хуже.

— Г-гады! С-сволочи! — А вот этот голос определенно принадлежал Леману.

— Заткните его уже, — повелительно распорядился незнакомец, — он мне изрядно надоел своими оскорблениями.

Снова послышалась возня, потом невнятное мычание.

— Ну вот, так-то лучше.

Протерев глаза, Олдайв увидел высокого плечистого человека в кожаной куртке с нашитыми металлическими пластинами. Тот с усмешкой разглядывал сидящего на полу парнишку.

— Проснулся, наконец? Здоров же ты спать, парень. Впрочем, — высокий повелительно махнул рукой, — тебе это будет кстати, поскольку отдохнешь ты теперь не скоро.

— Да, Кловис? — в поле зрения Олдайва появился еще один человек, облаченный в такую же кожаную куртку.

— Того, что орал, тащите к остальным, раненого — на телегу, да осторожнее… Думаю, что лорду Грогеллану будет интересно лично побеседовать с ним. — Слова и интонации Кловиса не обещали ничего хорошего для Трента. — А этого парнишку тащите к прочей мелюзге, решать их судьбу будет лорд. — Он скучливо огляделся по сторонам. — Да, а здесь все сжечь!

— Так точно.

Только сейчас Олдайв увидел, что на рукаве куртки у Кловиса и его подчиненного красуется знак Форт-Холда.

— Как же я рад… — начал он, но осекся, обнаружив направленный на него меч.

— Не двигайся, иначе тебе не поздоровится, — предупредил его Кловис. Он подошел ближе, ухватил Олдайва за шиворот, одним рывком поднял на ноги и потащил наружу.

Площадка перед землянками оказалась заполненной вооруженными людьми, изгоев же разделили на две группы. В первой оказались все взрослые, то есть те, кто принимал участие в налете на караван торговцев, во вторую согнали молодежь. Несильно подтолкнув Олдайва ко второй группе, Кловис продолжил распоряжаться.

— Этих — в цепи, чтобы не удрали, — он кивнул на взрослых, — а мелюзге будет довольно веревок.

Олдайв молча наблюдал за тем, как стражники ловко надевают кандалы, сковывая пойманных разбойников в одну длинную цепочку, а затем столь же безвольно позволил связать себе руки, хотя это сразу же отозвалось болью в спине. Наконец сбылось то, о чем он мечтал, желая поскорее добраться до Форт-Холда, однако даже в самом бредовом сне ему не мог привидеться такой поворот событий. Что же теперь будет?

Через чащу стражники погнали добычу к дороге, а несколько человек остались в лесу, чтобы окончательно уничтожить следы пребывания изгоев на территории, подвластной лорду Грогеллану.

Глава 8

Пленников привели на просторный мощеный двор перед главным входом. Жители холда, уже наслышанные о пойманной банде, стали собираться чуть поодаль, в ожидании предполагавшегося зрелища. Первым пришел начальник стражи, поздоровался с Кловисом, одобрительно кивнул, осмотрев его добычу.

— Своим способом ловил? — спросил он.

— Ну да, на живца, — усмехнулся тот.

Их негромкий разговор услышал Олдайв, который оказался ближе всего к беседующим: ему, вместе с другой «разбойничьей мелюзгой» велели стоять здесь. Он покосился на вооруженных мечами и копьями стражников и, решив, что хуже уже не будет, присел прямо на землю. Солнце пекло почти по-летнему, от чего мучительно хотелось пить, а еще саднили ободранные веревками запястья, и уже привычно ныла спина.

Те три дня, что понадобились для того, чтобы добраться до Форт-Холда, оказались едва ли не самыми трудными в жизни: долгий, тяжелый путь по жаре, почти без привалов, короткие тревожные ночевки под присмотром стражников и главное — горечь от осознания собственного бессилия перед решениями лорда и его людей. Никто не спросил, не поинтересовался, а своей ли волей он, Олдайв оказался в лесу, среди промышляющих разбоем изгоев, никому не было до его объяснений ровно никакого дела…

Уже в первую ночь его, еле передвигающего ноги от усталости, вызвал начальник отряда. Откуда-то Кловис узнал, что мальчишка немного смыслит в целительстве, а потому велел сменить повязки у пары стражников, получивших легкие ранения во время захвата банды, а заодно помочь Тренту, которого он непременно хотел доставить к своему лорду как особо ценный трофей.

— Но я же не настоящий целитель… — попытался отказаться от такой чести Олдайв.

— Как лечить главаря, так ты умеешь, а тут — разучился? — нахмурился Кловис. — Хочешь усугубить свою вину?

С тяжелым вздохом Олдайв согласился.

Раны стражников оказались легкими, не раны, а скорее царапины, полученные, как пояснил один из них, когда Трент привел свою банду на караван-приманку. Помощь им не заняла много времени, после чего Олдайва проводили к телеге, на которой находился Трент. По приказу начальника отряда его за неповрежденную руку приковали к боковой стенке повозки, так что тот не смог бы убежать, даже если бы имел на то силы. Рана Трента воспалилась, из-за чего тот время от времени терял сознание.

— Вот, держи, — прикомандированный к Олдайву стражник всунул ему в руки крошечный горшочек, от которого исходил резкий запах. — Холодилка. Постарайся, парень, а то мне бы не хотелось терять свое вознаграждение, ежели он помрет прежде, чем мы доставим его лорду.

Олдайв снова промыл рану и нанес на нее холодильный бальзам, после чего наложил свежую повязку. Трент слегка приподнялся, хмуро зыркнул на самозваного целителя.

— Спасибо, парень. Не забуду… коль останусь жив.

— Это ненадолго, — хохотнул стражник, помогая Олдайву спуститься с повозки.

***

На последний ночлег перед прибытием в Форт расположились возле перекрестка дорог. Олдайв грустно взглянул направо: неширокая дорога вела к Апленд-холду, еще несколько часов — и можно было добраться до дома. Впервые за долгое время он хотел оказаться в их маленькой квартирке из нескольких комнатушек. Интересно, как встретит его отец?

— Не медли, — Кловис несильно подтолкнул его к общей группе.

Впрочем, медлить особой возможности не было: веревка на запястьях туго натянулась, таща за собой к остальным. Стражники уже разводили костер, не столько для тепла, сколько ради уюта. Впрочем, о пленниках никто не забыл, напротив — Кловис отправил помощников проверить сохранность цепей и веревок, а заодно и выдать по куску хлеба, составлявшему немудреный ужин.

Сумерки еще не превратились окончательно в ночь, когда послышались мерный стук копыт скакуна-тяжеловоза и поскрипывание колес тяжело нагруженной телеги.

— Всем внимание! — распорядился Кловис, выходя на дорогу и вглядываясь вдаль. — Отбой! — скомандовал он через некоторое время.

Телега остановилась возле импровизированного лагеря.

— Вот так так… — Протянул очень знакомый голос, при звуках которого Олдайв едва не подавился хлебом. — Мастер Тард, наше место уже занято…

Говорил отец. Помимо воли Олдайв поднялся на ноги, хотя до этого считал, что не в состоянии двигаться вовсе.

— Кто занял? — мрачно спросил Тард, подходя ближе. — Прошу прощения, господин Кловис… — Его интонации сменились на заискивающие. — Мы не думали встретить вас здесь.

— А вы кто? — Кловис хоть и опознал цеховые знаки, вспомнить собеседников не мог.

— Мы из Апленд-холда, ездили к лорду Грогеллану, — угодливо отчитался Тард, — отвозили ему нашу добычу, а сейчас возвращаемся домой с грузами для холда. Он — Корлан, а я — Тард. Вы нас не помните?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Кловис. — Вам лучше остановиться дальше, здесь у нас пойманные разбойники.

— Разбойники? — Корлан подошел совсем близко, вглядываясь в быстро сгущавшиеся сумерки. — Уууу, сколько их! И совсем еще мальчишки!

Он встретился взглядом с Олдайвом, отчего того затрясло, словно в лихорадке.

— Рудники по ним плачут и кнут… — продолжил свою тираду Корлан. — Виданое ли дело: мы, честные холдеры, трудимся, не покладая рук, а всякие сопляки вроде этого потом нас грабят. — Он кивнул в сторону Олдайва. — Вы, господин Кловис, стерегите их получше, им же ни единого шанса давать нельзя, не то живо убьют кого. Эвон, как смотрит, ровно страж порога, того гляди бросится…

— Идите отсюда, идите, — сурово бросил Кловис, которому не понравилось, что кто-то вмешивается в его работу. — За следующим поворотом есть удобная для ночлега поляна.

— Благодарим вас за совет, господин Кловис, мы непременно им воспользуемся…

Оба мастера поспешили покинуть место стоянки. Снова заскрипели колеса повозки, увозя прочь людей и груз.

Криво усмехнувшись, Кловис повернулся к костру.

— А ты что ревешь? — спросил он Олдайва.

Только сейчас, услышав этот вопрос, Олдайв сообразил, что слезы градом катятся по его щекам.

— Так, о доме вспомнил, — почти честно ответил он, падая на землю и еще больше погружаясь в мрачную тоску. Отец не узнал его, даже не попытался узнать… Сейчас он забыл о дорожной пыли, покрывавшей его лицо плотным слоем, о наступавшей ночи, скрывавшей детали, и о выросшем на спине горбе. Жесткие слова отца снова и снова звучали в его ушах. «Страж порога… Нельзя давать ни единого шанса… Кнут по ним плачет…»

— Вот как? — Кловис внимательно взглянул на мальчишку, но говорить ничего не стал. — Ладно, ложись спать.

Разумеется, Олдайв до самого утра не мог сомкнуть глаз.

***

— Встать, всем встать перед лордом!

Резкие окрики стражи вывели Олдайва из состояния полузадумчивости-полудремоты, он дернулся, стал вставать, но замешкался, из-за чего получил от стражника тычок в спину.

— Парень, вставай, не гневи лорда…

Предупреждение было не лишним, поскольку владетель Форт-Холда был уже рядом. Высокий, осанистый, он был одет в черный кафтан из тонкого сукна, расшитый золотой нитью, таким же черным с золотом был и его наплечный узел.

«Цвета Форт-Холда», — вспомнил Олдайв уроки арфиста.

— Похоже, ты сегодня с богатой добычей, Кловис, — заговорил лорд, подходя еще ближе. — Это те самые, на которых жаловались мои холдеры?

— Да, лорд Грогеллан, — ответил тот, отвешивая глубокий поклон. — Зимой в мои руки не попались, так сейчас угодили.

— Вылезли на солнце? — усмехнулся Грогеллан. — Похвально, похвально… — Он оглядел стоящих перед ним пленников. — На рудниках давно людей не хватает, мой управляющий уже давно вздыхает. Пусть теперь порадуется пополнению. А что здесь делают мальчишки? — Лорд указал на Олдайва и его товарищей по несчастью.

— Они были с остальными, — пояснил Кловис.

— Вот как? — нахмурился лорд. — Вы можете что-то сказать в свое оправдание?

Парни, стоявшие за спиной Олдайва, рухнули на колени, моля о пощаде. Досадуя на собственную недогадливость и медлительность, он попытался последовать их примеру.

— А это что такое? — заинтересовался владетель его персоной. — На вид он младше моего Грожа, неужели тоже в разбойники подался?

— А это… — Кловис наклонился к уху Грогеллана и что-то зашептал ему. Олдайв различил только несколько слов: «перевязывал», «не боится» и «целитель».

— Вот как? — Теперь в глазах лорда читался явный интерес. Он повернулся к Олдайву.

— Откуда ты?

— Из Болотного холда, господин. К нам пришла горная лихорадка, все умерли, — ответил тот.

— Сочувствую. Мой начальник летучего отряда говорит, — легкий кивок в сторону Кловиса, — что у тебя настоящий талант к целительству. Ты бы хотел учиться этому делу?

— Да, господин!

Слова вырвались у Олдайва прежде, чем он успел все обдумать.

Лорд Грогеллан рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

— Это не так легко, как кажется. Не каждый справляется. Сможешь? — В его голосе прозвучал вызов.

— Да, господин, смогу, — и Олдайв низко, сколько мог, поклонился владетелю Форт-Холда.

— Кловис, отведи мальчишку в Главную мастерскую целителей, скажи, что… Ну, ты знаешь, что нужно говорить, — распорядился Грогеллан. — И остальных тоже пристрой, нечего им без дела разгуливать, пусть работают. А для большего их понимания — всыпьте каждому по десятку розг.

Не обращая более внимания на мальчишек, судьбой которых он уже распорядился, лорд направился дальше, туда, где вокруг телеги с раненым Трентом стражники собрали остальных разбойников.

— Следуй за мной, — Кловис снял веревку с рук Олдайва.

— К-куда? — испугался он.

— Как куда? В дом целителей, конечно, ты же слышал приказ лорда. Или уже передумал?

— Нет-нет, не передумал! — заверил Олдайв. Голова сильно кружилась, но он был готов идти куда угодно за своим неожиданным спасителем.

Он так волновался, что не успел толком заметить дорогу: несколько поворотов, переходов и вот перед ними уже стоят приземистые каменные корпуса. Кловис уверенно протянул руку и открыл тяжелые двустворчатые двери.

— Но… разве здесь нет замков? — спросил Олдайв, удивляясь тому, что их никто не встречает.

— Есть, но их не запирают, — веско ответил Кловис, — чтобы сюда мог войти каждый, кому нужна помощь.

Олдайв ошибся, говоря, что их не встречают: стоило захлопнуться дверным створкам, как из узкого коридорчика, освещенного несколькими масляными светильниками, выглянуло встревоженное, но знакомое лицо.

— А, это ты, Кловис… Рада тебя видеть.

— Доброго дня, мастер Джиния. — Начальник стражи снял шапку и раскланялся с целительницей. — Разве вы дежурите?

— Не совсем, — покачала головой Джиния. — А что случилось с тобой?

— Не со мной, с этим парнишкой, — Кловис чуть подтолкнул вперед упирающегося Олдайва. — Он хочет стать целителем.

Женщина подалась вперед и изумленно охнула.

— Это ты, малыш! Как же тебя… — она оборвала фразу. — Ну-ка, иди сюда.

Олдайв послушно шагнул вперед, но стены заплясали вокруг бешеным хороводом, а пол уплыл из-под ног.

— Обморок, — констатировала Джиния, бегло осмотрев потерявшего сознание мальчишку. — Бери его на руки, Кловис, и иди за мной.

***

Далекое, почти забытое ощущение комфорта и полного спокойствия: можно никого и ничего не бояться, не нужно никуда идти, можно так и лежать, чувствуя на щеке тепло солнца и мягкое дуновение ветерка. Чьи-то легкие, почти неслышные шаги, негромкий звон посуды.

— Доброе утро. Как тебе спалось?

Олдайв сразу же открыл глаза, смущенный тем, что раскрылась его попытка еще побездельничать. Перед ним стояла улыбающаяся Джиния.

— Доброе утро. — Он решил, что целительница заслуживает больше, чем простое «здравствуйте», а потому предпринял попытку вылезти из постели, чтобы поклониться ей.

— Куда это ты собрался? — притворно нахмурилась Джиния. — Опять будешь нарушать мои предписания?

— Нет, что вы, — испугался Олдайв, — я ни о чем таком даже и не думал…

Он огляделся по сторонам и понял, что находится в светлой просторной комнате. Задувавший в распахнутые окна ветер слегка колыхал золотистые занавески, принося с собой запах прибитой дождем пыли.

— Вот и прекрасно. А раз так — иди завтракать. — Джиния кивнула на поднос, который она поставила на небольшой столик в углу.

Изрядная порция каши, обильно политая сладким сиропом, свежая булочка и горячий кла изрядно подняли Олдайву настроение. Пока он ел, Джиния принесла небольшой узелок, бросила его на постель.

— Сейчас переодевайся, я буду ждать тебя в коридоре, — распорядилась она, когда с завтраком было покончено.

Олдайв стал переодеваться. Надев рубашку, он обнаружил, что та сшита с учетом его искривленной спины. Штаны и башмаки идеально подходили по размеру, что смутило его еще больше. Видеть такую заботу о себе было непривычно, с тех пор… с тех пор, как умерли мама и дед. Смахнув невольную слезу, он вышел в коридор.

— Мастер Джиния, я…

Целительница отвергла его благодарности энергичным взмахом руки.

— Даже и не думай. Для начала — я не сделала для тебя ничего такого, что выходило бы за пределы моих обязанностей, а за это не благодарят. Лучше расскажи мне, что у тебя случилось?

— У меня? — вздрогнул Олдайв. — А разве господин Кловис не рассказал вам… обо всем? — Он немного замялся, выбирая подходящие слова.

— Он рассказал, что у вас в холде была вспышка горной лихорадки, — подтвердила Джиния. — И что ты один выжил. Это так?

Олдайв кивнул. Он еще не был готов рассказывать ни о коварстве выгнавшего его дяди, ни о жестоких словах отца, не узнавшего сына в толпе пойманных стражей изгоев.

— Что ж, теперь твоим домом будет цех целителей, — сочувственно произнесла Джиния. — Пойдем, я хочу, чтобы на тебя взглянули другие мастера.

Решив, что его ожидает строгая комиссия, которая будет проверять его знания, чтобы проверить, достоин ли он обучаться в Главной мастерской, Олдайв ладонью пригладил падавшие на глаза волосы, одернул рубаху и, набрав в грудь воздуха, перешагнул порог.

— Мастер Бешли, мастер Диован, подмастерье Отолли, — скороговоркой представила Джиния, тех, кто находился в помещении. — А этот тот самый молодой человек, о котором я вам рассказывала. К моему сожалению, я не могла наблюдать за его выздоровлением, а ему, похоже, не очень везло с момента нашей последней встречи. Что скажете, коллеги?

Три пары умелых рук закрутили-завертели Олдайва со всех сторон: с него вновь сняли рубашку, внимательно осматривали и мяли спину, то и дело интересуясь, не больно ли ему. Потом высокий, плечистый мастер Бешли заставил его поднимать руки и наклоняться.

— Сложный случай, — со вздохом заявил он, окончив осмотр. — Не уверен, что можно что-либо сделать, но попробовать можно. Скажи, — он присел на стул, так что его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с лицом Олдайва, — ты готов терпеть боль, чтобы иметь возможность снова ходить прямо? Только учти, шансов на это очень мало. — Целитель задумался. — Один из ста, может быть два.

Прежде, чем ответить, Олдайв помедлил. Один или два шанса из ста — это лучше, чем ничего, но сейчас его больше волновало другое.

— А это не помешает мне учиться здесь, в мастерской? — Затаив дыхание, он ожидал ответа.

Бешли взглянул на Джинию, на других целителей и весело расхохотался.

— Нечасто встречается столь похвальное желание учиться, — выговорил он, отсмеявшись. — Нет, юноша, это — не помешает. Лень, небрежность, желание выехать за счет других… только они мешают учению. Но тебе, судя по всему, это не грозит.

— Тогда я согласен. — Олдайв расплылся в счастливой улыбке: ему можно остаться здесь, учиться тому, что нравится, а еще есть шанс на то, что он снова сможет стать таким, как все. Что еще можно желать? — А разве вы не будете меня экзаменовать? — выпалил он и недоуменно оглянулся, глядя на целителей, вновь охваченных непонятным весельем.

— Джиния… — буквально простонал молчаливый толстячок Диован. Он вытер слезы, выступившие на глазах, хотел что-то сказать, но снова зашелся в приступе смеха. — Откуда… ты взяла… такое чудо? — с трудом произнес он.

— Я уже говорила тебе, — покачала головой Джиния. Она все еще улыбалась, хотя взгляд ее затуманился грустью. — Нет, Олдайв, экзамены сдают те, кто уже учится в мастерской, — стала объяснять она, — а тем, кто только поступает к нам, достаточно желания учиться.

— Надевай рубашку, — скомандовал мастер Бешли, — я провожу тебя на экзамен, который сдают ученики после первого Оборота обучения в мастерской. Посмотришь, как это проходит. Хочешь?

— А разве это возможно? — с надеждой спросил Олдайв.

— Хм, дай-ка подумать… — целитель наморщил лоб. — Я думаю, что разрешение присутствовать на экзамене тому, кто не сдает экзамен, может только Главный целитель.

— Может быть, не стоит его беспокоить? — встревожился Олдайв. — У него наверняка много работы, чтобы еще возиться со мной.

Бешли значительно взглянул на Джинию.

— У нас есть шансы получить это разрешение?

— Оно у вас есть, мастер, — ответила та.

— Но… — Олдайв испуганно взглянул на целительницу. — Вы?

Осознание того, что он так запросто беседовал с Главным целителем, смутило и запутало его больше, чем все, что произошло прежде.

— Да, — кивнула та. — Не смущайся, Олдайв, я сама еще не привыкла к этому званию, так что можешь обращаться ко мне по-прежнему. И я буду очень рада, если мы с тобой останемся друзьями. Договорились?

Олдайв кивнул. Оказывается, у целителей все проще, чем кажется со стороны. Или сложнее?

— Идем, я не хочу опаздывать, — поторопил его мастер Бешли. — А то мои школяры решат, что опаздывать можно всем.

— Нет-нет, я не буду опаздывать, — горячо пообещал он.

Дыхание снова перехватило от тревоги: неизвестно, как встретят его те, рядом с кем ему предстояло учиться долгие Обороты.

Глава 9

Джиния проводила Бешли и Олдайва долгим взглядом, потом вздохнула и отправилась в свой кабинет. С момента избрания ее главой Цеха прошло уже несколько месяцев, но она никак не могла привыкнуть к своему новому рангу. Насколько привычнее было попросту помогать нуждающимся и давать уроки школярам! Но здесь и сейчас приходилось решать слишком много вопросов, имеющих к целительству лишь отдаленное отношение: разрешение споров между мастерами, ведение списков учеников, переписка с мастерскими в других холдах… На любимое дело оставалось не так уж много времени, и каждый миг следовало тратить с умом.

Вернувшись к себе, она решительно отодвинула в сторону текущую переписку, сняла с полки толстый справочник и принялась внимательно изучать раздел, посвященный болезням спины.

Время прошло незаметно. Джиния отвлеклась от своего дела только когда сгустившиеся сумерки сделали чтение невозможным. Она осторожно зажгла свечу и вышла из кабинета.

Ее внимание привлек шум от одного из классов. Удивленно пожав плечами, она поспешила туда: судя по времени, вот-вот должен был начаться ужин, обычно ученики толпятся у входа в столовую, а не в классы.

— Что случилось? — строго спросила Джиния, увидев перед собой первый курс почти в полном составе. — Почему вы не в столовой?

— Мастер Бешли еще не объявил оценки, — нажаловались ученики. — Экзамен уже давно закончился, а он все не объявляет…

— Идите ужинать, — приказала Джиния. — Оценки вам скажут позже.

Дождавшись, пока ученики разойдутся, она осторожно заглянула в класс и невольно улыбнулась увиденной сцене. Бешли разложил перед Олдайвом свои бесчисленные гербарии и рисунки с изображением трав, а тот с интересом их рассматривал и что-то негромко рассказывал мастеру. До Джинии доносились лишь обрывки слов.

— …болотница помогает…

— …как думаешь?

— …красносусленник лучше собирать в конце лета…

— …измельчить и сделать отвар…

— …а семена?

— …пользы меньше, но если нет других частей…

— …но откуда?

— … дед рассказывал…

Джиния хотела было войти, но передумала. Вместо этого она плотно прикрыла дверь класса и вернулась в свой кабинет и стала убирать на место вынутые из шкафа справочники.

— Джиния! Мастер Джиния!

От неожиданности целительница вздрогнула.

— Это ты, Бешли… Ты наконец-то закончил экзамен? — усмехнулась она.

— Уже доложили? — проворчал тот. — И почему я не удивлен?

— Ученики хотели знать свои оценки, — пояснила Джиния, умолчав о том, что лично подглядывала за коллегой. — Нужно было навести порядок. — Она собирала рассыпавшиеся по столу листы бумаги, где делала выписки.

— Думаешь, как лечить нашего нового ученика?

После всего увиденного Джиния не удивилась словам Бешли. Кажется, этот искалеченный болезнью мальчишка умудрился покорить обычно ворчливого мастера.

— Да, да, именно ученика, — тот не совсем правильно понял молчание Джинии. — Лично я могу сразу поставить ему отличную оценку по своему курсу. Представляешь? Он умудрился заткнуть за пояс многих наших разинь, да и хорошим ученикам есть чему поучиться у него. Разумеется, всех тонкостей траволечения он знать не может, но это в первый Оборот обучения и не изучается…

Бешли чуть ссутулился и стал прохаживаться по кабинету, сложив руки за спиной.

— Да, прелюбопытный нам попался экземпляр. Если постарается, из него выйдет отличный целитель… — Мастер на мгновение задумался. — Возможно, он даже меня обойдет.

— Потрясающее самомнение! — фыркнула Джиния. — Ладно, идем ужинать.

Бешли подчеркнуто почтительно пропустил ее вперед и поспешил следом.

В большой столовой Главной мастерской целителей было многолюдно: ученики шумно переговаривались друг с другом, ожидая сигнала к началу ужина, о чем-то беседовали подмастерья за своим столом… Джиния прошла на свое место, и постаралась отыскать взглядом в этой многоголосой толпе Олдайва. Мальчишка нашелся за столом учеников: он сидел с краю, сгорбившись еще больше, чем требовала его больная спина, но с интересом разглядывал окружающую обстановку. Целительница разглядела, что он разговаривает с соседом, и улыбнулась — все правильно, в их мастерской иначе быть не может. Теперь, окончательно успокоившись, Джиния смогла воздать должное ужину.

***

В самый первый день, сразу, как его отвели в ученическую спальню, Олдайв познакомился со своими соседями. Нельзя сказать, что мальчишки сразу приняли новичка: напротив, его появление встретили настороженной тишиной. Едва только ушел дежурный подмастерье, представивший его, старожилы окружили Олдайва.

— Ты откуда? — спросил невысокий рыжеватый парнишка, явно ощущавший себя хозяином положения.

— Из Болотного холда, — ответил Олдайв, решив, что не стоит выдавать собеседникам все свои секреты.

Все, кто находился в спальне, дружно засмеялись, словно услышали особенно остроумную шутку, только тот, рыжий нахмурился

— Чего вы ржете? — проворчал он. — Подумаешь, название новое услышали. Вы словно дуболомы из числа стражников, а не будущие целители.

— Тедар, ты же первым начал, — удивился другой парень, худощавый и очень высокий. — А то мы не знаем, как знакомиться нужно.

Остальные закивали в такт его словам.

— Меня Тедаром зовут, — здешний заводила присел на кровать рядом с Олдайвом. — Это Викс, Бартон и Меттон.

Каждый, кого назвал Тедар, приветливо кивнул новичку, а высокий Бартон даже пожал ему руку. Олдайв, в свою очередь, представился. Повисла пауза, в течение которой парни дружно делали вид, что не замечали искривленной спины Олдайва. Наконец, Тедар решился:

— Ты здесь, чтобы вылечить спину или будешь учиться?

Олдайв смущенно улыбнулся.

— Мастер Джиния сказала, что они попробуют, — ответил он. — И мастер Бешли тоже обещал, только сказал, что будет очень тяжело. — Про «больно» он решил не говорить, чего доброго парни решат, что он ищет их сочувствия.

— Ну, если старик Бешли так сказал, то тебе не позавидуешь, — сочувственно вздохнул Тедар. — Обычно он не предупреждает о трудностях.

Олдайв еле заметно пожал плечами: в последнее время трудностей у него было хоть отбавляй, так что одной больше, одной меньше… Гораздо больше его заинтересовало другое.

— А почему вы зовете мастера Бешли стариком? Он же совсем не старый!

Вся компания, включая Тедара, в очередной раз расхохоталась.

— Потому что он всегда ворчит, словно старик, — ответил Бартон. — Вот побываешь на его занятиях, сам увидишь.

Снаружи раздался громкий звон колокола.

— Пора ужинать. Идем! — Тедар дернул Олдайва за рукав. — В столовую опаздывать нельзя, чуть зевнешь, будешь потом голодным сидеть, живо все слопают.

Столовая оказалась очень большим помещением, значительно больше того, что прежде приходилось видеть Олдайву. Ни в Болотном холде, ни в поселке горняков ничего подобного не было. Носившиеся же по столовой запахи жареного мяса и кла заставили его вспомнить о пропущенном обеде из-за желания присутствовать на экзамене у мастера Бешли.

— Садись здесь, — Тедар снова дернул Олдайва за рукав, — блюда подают с этой стороны, так что тем, кто сидит здесь, могут достаться самые лучшие куски.

Он проворно уселся почти с самого края, оставив места как раз достаточно для того, чтобы там разместился один человек. Остальная компания уже давно разместилась за столом.

К своему верхнему столу прошли мастера, однако ужин все еще не начинался. Наконец в столовой появилась мастер Джиния, сопровождаемая Бешли. Их появление ученики встретили одобрительным гулом, а кухонные работники стали немедленно подавать еду на столы.

Олдайв так увлекся изучением деталей интерьера столовой, что едва не пропустил первую миску, так что Тедару пришлось в очередной раз дергать его за рукав.

— Что-то ты совсем дурной, — сочувственно проговорил он, — но поначалу так со всеми бывает. — Тедар выбрал для себя три больших куска сочного прожаренного мяса, столько же сбросил на тарелку Олдайву и передал миску дальше.

Утолив первый голод, Олдайв снова принялся разглядывать висевшие на стенах картины с изображением растений, стоявшие поодаль столы подмастерьев и мастеров, а потом и тех, кто сидел рядом с ним. Тедар, усердно работавший челюстями, перехватил его взгляд, задорно подмигнул и продолжил наслаждаться ужином.

Прием оказался гораздо более теплым, чем ожидал Олдайв. Даже в их горняцком холде новичка встретили бы с гораздо большей настороженностью, а что уж говорить о старожилах банды, где ему пришлось провести последние месяцы… Может быть, на такую доброжелательность повлияло то, что целители — народ изначально мирный, а может что-то еще.

Только через несколько Оборотов, уже ближе к концу обучения, он узнал, что Тедар родился в холде Пьяная Канава, а потому и вступился за новичка, над которым смеялись из-за названия его родного холда.

***

Как-то так получилось, что заботы Главного целителя заставили Джинию надолго покинуть Форт-холд: из Нерата поступили тревожные сведения о желудочной эпидемии, потом наступила пора сбора холодилки, красносусленника, златоцвета… Потом пришлось спешить в Лемос — на совет Главных мастеров Перна, а уже оттуда добираться в родной Цех. К тому времени, как Джиния смогла перевести дух и вновь оглядеться по сторонам, начался новый учебный цикл.

Олдайв учился легко и непринужденно, словно был рожден для того, чтобы изучать строение человеческого тела и способы борьбы с разнообразными болезнями, а уж про использование в лечении трав и говорить не приходилось: его познания в этой области были на уровне среднего подмастерья. Именно поэтому мастер Бешли частенько привлекал его к проведению занятий по своему предмету. Другой бы на месте Олдайва загордился и стал воображать перед одноклассниками, но только не он.

Все его внимание было сосредоточено на учебе, да еще на лечении, курс которого он проходил под руководством сразу нескольких мастеров. Жесткий тяжелый корсет причинял немало неудобств, равно как и назначенный массаж, но Олдайв мужественно их терпел.

Во время одной из таких процедур Джиния все же решилась задать вопрос, который волновал ее с того самого момента, как она увидела Олдайва здесь, в Главной мастерской целителей.

— Если мой вопрос покажется тебе слишком навязчивым, можешь не отвечать на него, но все же я хотела бы знать…

— Да, мастер? — Олдайв тревожно взглянул на нее.

— Ты говорил, что во время эпидемии умерли все твои родные, — осторожно начала Джиния, — но всегда речь шла только о Болотном холде. Об Апленд-холде, где мы с тобой познакомились, ты не сказал ни слова. Я не права?

Олдайв почувствовал, что его уши буквально горят от смущения. Врать мастеру он не мог, но и рассказывать о случившемся тоже не очень хотелось. Но так Джиния может решить, что он ее совсем не уважает.

— Не хочешь — не говори, — продолжала она, по-своему поняв его молчание, — я не буду настаивать.

— Нет, мастер, что вы… — Олдайв отчаянно замотал головой. — Я не в том смысле… Понимаете? Мне так стыдно… — он прижал уши руками, надеясь хоть немного их охладить.

— Я не понимаю тебя, — Джиния присела рядом, осторожно погладила его по спине. — Но давай договоримся так: я не буду больше тревожить тебя вопросами, а ты расскажешь мне, когда будешь готов. Хорошо?

Олдайв молча кивнул.

— Отлично, — улыбнулась Джиния. — А сейчас — собирайся, наверняка приятели уже заждались тебя, сегодня же ярмарка.

Тедар и дружная команда младших учеников и в самом деле ждали Олдайва, нарядившись в свои лучшие одежды. Их настроения не могли испортить ни холодный осенний ветер, ни начинающий накрапывать дождь.

С ярмарочной площади уже звучали призывные возгласы торговцев. Купив изрядную кучу пончиков, мальчишки стали искать место, где можно было бы их спокойно съесть, не заботясь о том, что те размокнут от дождя. Как раз в это время над одной из площадок, где должны были выступать арфисты, натянули полотняный тент.

— Айда туда? — предложил Тедар.

— А нас пустят? — усомнился Бартон, старательно прятавший кулек с пончиками под полой своего плаща.

— Мы попросим, не пустят — значит, не пустят, — уверенно заявил Олдайв и направился к тенту. Подойдя ближе, он завертел головой в поисках того, у кого можно было бы спросить разрешения.

— Эй, представление еще не сейчас! — Высокий парень в синей одежде арфиста остановил Олдайва. — Можно пока погулять.

— А можно… — начал было Олдайв, но, узнав собеседника, прервал себя. — Роб? То есть Робинтон?

— А ты… — Парень прищурился, потом широко улыбнулся. — Олдайв, так ведь? Рад тебя видеть. Ты теперь у целителей учишься? Это так здорово… Пойдем, немного поболтаем до начала представления, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на искривленную спину собеседника.

— Я не один, — остановил его Олдайв.

— А, так это твои друзья? — Робинтон улыбнулся еще шире. — Что же ты сразу не сказал? Идите сюда, а то намокнете.

Тедар и остальные радостно присоединились к беседе. Робинтон отвел их на скамейки, предназначенные для отдыха арфистов, но пустующие до начала представления. Бартон извлек из-под плаща пакет с пончиками, и все, включая Робинтона, с великим удовольствием воздали им должное.

— А ты и правда будешь здесь выступать, Роб? — спросил Тедар, когда с пончиками было покончено.

— Ну да, — озадаченно кивнул тот. — А что здесь такого?

— А разве арфисты разрешают ученикам выступать самостоятельно? — удивился Тедар. — Вот у нас и думать не моги лезть вперед подмастерьев.

— Тоже мне сравнил! — фыркнул Робинтон. — Если я, скажем, сфальшивлю где, то это заметят только арфисты, а если ты что-то не знаешь, больному же хуже станет.

— Сдается мне, что ты не фальшивишь, — серьезно заметил Тедар, — иначе бы тебя не позвали выступать на главный помост во время ярмарки.

— Это правда, он здорово поет и играет, — подтвердил Олдайв, вспомнив тот небольшой концерт, свидетелем которого он был на почтовой станции.

— Хотите, я вам сыграю? — предложил польщенный Робинтон. — А то до начала еще долго.

Он достал из чехла свою гитару, осторожно проверил ее звучание и принялся наигрывать задорную песенку, известную каждому школяру в Форт-Холде.

— … обязательно вернусь  
к вам, друзья-подружки.  
Вот стою, держу весло,  
через миг отчалю,  
Сердце бедное свело  
скорбью и печалью…

Компания так увлеклась песней, что все до единого стали подпевать арфисту, присвистывать и притопывать в такт музыке.

— Это что еще такое?

Общее веселье оказалось прерванным строгим восклицанием очередного арфиста. Он хмуро взглянул на Робинтона, а потом и на всех остальных мальчишек.

— Небольшая разминка, Петирон, только и всего, — холодно пояснил Робинтон, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Это еще один показатель твоего безответственного подхода к делу, - провозгласил Петирон. — Петь какие-то глупые песенки, когда вскоре тебе предстоит серьезное выступление.

Продолжать он не стал, и почти тут же ушел, но общее веселье оказалось скомканным. Компания будущих целителей засобиралась уходить.

— Извините, ребята, — стал оправдываться Робинтон.

— Да ничего, со всяким бывает, — добродушно ответил Тедар. — Наш старик Бешли иной раз так разворчится, что твой зануда и с ним и не сравнится.

Когда приятели уже пробирались к выходу, Олдайв улучив момент, подошел к заметно погрустневшему Робинтону.

— Не расстраивайся, Роб, — ободрительно заметил он.

— Да я уже привык. — Робинтон намеренно сосредоточился на том, чтобы убрать свою гитару в чехол, подальше от сырости. — Отец всегда так делает, с тех пор, как я себя помню.

Олдайв сдержал удивленное восклицание, понимая, что собеседнику нелегко далось это признание. Вместо этого он крепко пожал Робинтону руку.

— Увидимся.

***

Этим же вечером он пришел к Джинии и рассказал о той встрече с отцом, что произошла почти у самого Форт-Холда.

— Он сказал, что такие, как я, не достойны ни единого шанса, — вздохнул Олдайв, подводя итог своему грустному рассказу.

— Но Корлан ведь не узнал тебя? — уточнила Джиния.

— Не узнал, — согласился Олдайв, — но это не важно. Теперь вы понимаете, почему я не хотел, чтобы вы сообщали о моем появлении в Апленд-холд? Пусть от… он считает меня мертвым.

— Это твое решение, и я уважаю его, хотя и не вполне с ним согласна, — кивнула Джиния. — Можно еще один вопрос?

— Да, мастер, конечно.

— Еще днем ты не хотел ничего рассказывать мне, а сейчас вдруг передумал. На это есть причины?

— Да, мастер. — Олдайв честно выдержал пронзительный взгляд собеседницы. — Я понял, что такие проблемы есть не только у меня.

Глава 10

Подмастерья готовились к дальнему пути. Скакуны уже были оседланы, мешки с сумками приторочены к седлам, а сами целители, уже облаченные в дорожную одежду, собрались возле кабинета Главного мастера. Джиния вышла напутствовать их. Эта церемония проходила каждый Оборот, но сейчас мастер волновалась больше обычного.

Голос предательски сорвался на первых же словах, но Джиния постаралась взять себя в руки.

— Если вы ждете от меня торжественных слов, то вы их не дождетесь… — Она покачала головой, встретив удивленные взгляды юношей. — Будьте сами собой — вот единственное, что я вам скажу. На вашем пути встретится немало опасностей, и болезни, с которыми вам предстоит бороться, это лишь малая часть этих опасностей. Да, целитель защищен своим цеховым знаком, но … Просто будьте осторожны в пути, — выдохнула Джиния, — чтобы достичь своей цели.

Она смахнула слезу, и стала вручать те самые цеховые эмблемы, о которых только что говорила подмастерьям, отправляющимся со своим первым назначением. Каждый из тех, кто получал эмблему из рук мастера, по традиции благодарил ее низким поклоном.

Олдайв стоял последним в этой шеренге. Даже сейчас, когда рядом звучали напутственные слова, он никак не мог поверить в то, что вот-вот покинет мастерскую, ставшую ему самым настоящим домом. Позади были долгие Обороты учебы, бессонные ночи перед экзаменами, веселые посиделки с друзьями… Последнего особенно будет недоставать, равно как и лихой бесшабашности Тедара, более подходящей воину, чем целителю, извечной предусмотрительности Бартона, а еще — спокойной уверенности Робинтона, который порой присоединялся к компании целителей. Случалось это нечасто: арфист и сам был подмастерьем, служившим то в одном, то в другом холде.

— Поздравляю, подмастерье Олдайв. — Теплые интонации в голосе Джинии стали почти материнскими, когда она вручила эмблему лучшему из своих учеников.

— Благодарю вас, мастер, — Олдайв поклонился так низко, насколько ему позволял горб, избавиться от которого так и не удалось, несмотря на усилия едва ли не всех целителей Главной мастерской. Впрочем, он уже свыкся с этой своей особенностью и научился почти не обращать на нее внимания. Почти — потому что изредка она напоминала о себе болью по всей спине, случавшейся при перемене погоды или после сильных физических нагрузок.

Ведя скакунов в поводу, подмастерья выбрались за пределы Главной мастерской. Здесь они еще раз попрощались, теперь уже друг с другом, и направились в путь.

— Брат, мне тебя долго ждать? — поторопил Олдайва Тедар, который уже давно красовался в седле. — Если ты решил уже сейчас отделаться от меня, то ничего у тебя не выйдет. Во всяком случае — до Телгара, — самодовольно добавил он.

— И не надейся, — проворчал Олдайв, в свою очередь взбираясь на скакуна. — Поехали!

Еще накануне, сразу после того, как стали известны их назначения, они договорились, что проделают большую часть пути вместе: Тедар был назначен помощником целителя в Телгар, Олдайву же предстоял путь в Лемос.

За воротами Форт-Холда скакуны перешли на рысь, но юноши, не сговариваясь, сдержали их нетерпение — путь предстоял долгий, а остаться пешим никто не хотел. Погода благоприятствовала путешествию: солнце то и дело скрывалось за облаками, а легкий прохладный ветерок сгонял прочь летнюю жару.

К вечеру они добрались до почтовой станции. Здесь можно было отдохнуть, смыть с себя дорожную пыль и как следует поужинать.

Не успел Олдайв толком умыться, как за окном послышался шум прибывающего каравана. Тедар быстро выглянул в окно.

— Хорошо, что мы прибыли вперед их, — радостно заявил он, углядев длинную вереницу повозок, — иначе бы не видать нам этой комнаты, как своих ушей. Пришлось бы спать вместе со всеми, в общем зале. Ладно, я пойду разузнать новости, а заодно займу место за столом, а то еще и ужин наш слопают…

Олдайв усмехнулся, увидев, что друга уже и след простыл: Тедар всегда любил быть первым. В учебе ему это не всегда удавалось, а вот в житейских премудростях ему не было равных. С Тедаром можно было не сомневаться в том, что место за столом будет им обеспечено, а ужин окажется выше всяких похвал.

Почистив, насколько можно, свою дорожную одежду, Олдайв спустился вниз, в общий зал. Торговцы уже были здесь. Они шумно переговаривались друг с другом и с хозяином станции, определяясь в цене ночлега и ужина.

— Я здесь! — Тедар помахал рукой с дальней половины зала. Увидев друга, Олдайв кивнул и стал пробираться через толпу. Поскользнувшись на чем-то липком, он покачнулся, но не упал только благодаря тому, что машинально ухватился за локоть шедшей впереди девушки. Та от неожиданности громко взвизгнула.

— Прошу прощения, я не хотел вас обидеть, — стал оправдываться Олдайв.

— Эй, парень, а ну, убери руки от моей сестры! — предупредил его высокий плечистый мужчина, прибежавший на крик.

— Прошу прощения, — снова повторил Олдайв и, покраснев, отпустил руку девушки. Та, казалось, совсем не сердилась на его действия.

— Не кричи, Дан, он нечаянно, — попросила она. — Видишь, там кто-то соус расплескал.

— Ну, коли так, ладно, — смягчился тот. — Но впредь — смотри. — И он выразительно покачал кулаком.

На кулак Олдайв не обиделся, его больше привлекло знакомое имя.

— Дан? — повторил он. — Но тогда ты… — он удивленно взглянул на девушку. — Ты — Ариана?

Теперь настал ее черед удивляться.

— Да. А откуда ты знаешь?

— Когда-то давно я путешествовал с вашим караваном. Не помните? Меня зовут Олдайв. — Он никак не мог понять, почему так сильно волнуется, рассказывая о той давней мимолетной встрече.

— А, так это ты, парень? — широко улыбнулся Дан. — Извини, не узнал тебя. Ты сильно изменился. — Его взгляд мимолетом остановился на горбе Олдайва.

— Я нужен? — Видевший все со стороны Тедар поспешил на помощь другу.

— Нет, все хорошо, — покачал головой Олдайв. — Это — мои давние знакомые: Дан и Ариана, они из этого каравана. А это Тедар, он мой друг.

— А еще — целитель-подмастерье, точно так же, как и знакомящий нас балбес, — важно заметил Тедар, отвесив поклон Ариане и пожав руку ее брату. — Присаживайтесь к нам, у нас еще много места.

Заняв место за столом, Олдайв понял, что еда совсем не лезет ему в горло, хотя еще полчаса назад желудок сводило от голода. Из смешливой вредной девчонки, которую все время хотелось дернуть за косичку, Ариана превратилась в настоящую красавицу: темные с еле уловимым рыжеватым оттенком волосы были собраны в две толстые косы, спадавшие на грудь, карие глаза с длинными ресницами с интересом разглядывали спутников, а на губах играла мягкая улыбка.

— … Вот так я и был назначен в Телгар, — закончил свой рассказ Тедар, ничуть не смущаясь присутствием девушки. Он успевал есть и одновременно рассказывать о себе, попутно комментируя все, что происходит вокруг. От этих комментариев и Ариана, и Дан громко хохотали, радуясь приятному собеседнику.

Арфистов на почтовой станции не было, но зато среди торговцев нашлись те, кто неплохо владел музыкальными инструментами, так что после того, как все поужинали, состоялся небольшой импровизированный концерт.

— Айда, потанцуем! — предложил Тедар Ариане, когда музыканты грянули плясовую. Девушка радостно кивнула, сбрасывая с плеч легкий платок и устремляясь в центр зала. Проводив их взглядом, Олдайв только вздохнул: танцы — это не по его части.

Один танец сменялся другим, и Тедар всегда успевал первым пригласить Ариану, опередив в этом многих желающих из числа торговцев. Недовольство отвергнутых стало явным, когда старший караванщик приказал отправляться спать.

— Нам тоже пора, — вздохнул Олдайв, попрощавшись с Даном и Арианой. Сейчас он больше всего завидовал Тедару, успевшему вдоволь насладиться общением с девушкой и на правах лучшего танцора чмокнувшему Ариану в щеку.

— Что за девчонка! — восхищенно выдохнул Тедар, когда они поднялись в свою комнату. — Эх, если бы нам не нужно было ехать дальше, я бы с удовольствием с ней закрутил.

Олдайв незаметно вздохнул, мысленно соглашаясь с другом: да если бы не нужно было ехать дальше…

Караван торговцев покинул почтовую станцию чуть свет, задолго до того, как встали непривычные к долгой дороге целители.

— Мда… — протянул недовольный Тедар, узнав о том, что проспал возможность еще раз увидеть Ариану. — Ладно, поехали, нам тоже не стоит задерживаться, — он дернул повод своего скакуна, заставляя того ускорить шаг. Первое время после отъезда он молчал, но уже через пару часов привычно болтал обо всем на свете. Олдайв же, как обычно, поддакивал другу, снова и снова вспоминая те редкие мгновения, когда взгляд Арианы останавливался на нем.

***

До Телгара добрались без приключений. Криген, тамошний целитель, хоть и настаивал на том, чтобы Олдайв отдохнул перед тем, как продолжить дорогу, но Тедара живо взял в оборот, уже наутро после приезда отправив его объезжать дальние холды. Олдайв оставаться не пожелал, торопясь скорее добраться до места своего назначения. Он тепло попрощался с другом и отправился в путь.

Через узкий перевал, которым частенько пользовались перегонявшие скот гуртовщики, он перебрался на другую сторону Центрального Хребта. Горные массивы, так напоминавшие ему Апленд-холд, сменились широкой, обильно поросшей лесом и изрезанной реками равниной. Лето шло к своей середине. За время пути Олдайв загорел, окреп и научился хорошо держаться в седле.

Наконец перед ним встали каменные стены Лемоса. С первого взгляда было видно, что Холд своими размерами уступает ставшему уже привычным Форту и не так давно виденному Телгару. Впрочем, простиравшиеся вокруг леса позволяли надеяться на большие запасы лекарственных трав и возможность в случае необходимости пополнять их. За время пути Олдайв не раз и не два сворачивал в сторону, чтобы пособирать их, так что его дорожный мешок серьезно увеличился в объеме.

На въезде в Холд он остановился, чтобы уточнить дорогу у стоящих на посту стражников. Узнав, с кем имеют дело, начальник караула выделил Олдайву сопровождающего, чтобы тот вернее довел его до места.

— Наш целитель давно ждет помощника, — пояснил он. — Едва ли не каждый день предупреждает.

Олдайв поблагодарил собеседника и, ведя своего скакуна в поводу, направился следом за провожатым.

Под нужды целителей здесь было отведено просторное помещение с множеством кладовок и шкафов. Чуть дальше от входа располагались комнаты для пациентов и самих целителей. Олдайв с радостной улыбкой изучал все это богатство.

— Ну, наконец-то…

Услышав этот возглас, он резко обернулся. Перед ним стоял невысокий худой мужчина с седой головой и удивительно молодыми глазами.

— Мастер Нериам, — поклонился Олдайв, сообразив, кто это может быть. — Рад вас видеть.

— А уж я-то как рад! — искренне заулыбался тот. — Это просто восхитительно! Теперь мы сможем уделять больше внимания всем нуждающимся. Ты ведь согласен со мной, не так ли? — не давая Олдайву ни малейшей возможности ответить, мастер ухватил его за руку и потащил за собой, продолжая разговаривать. — Джиния писала, что отправила мне лучшего своего ученика. Это так великодушно с ее стороны! Знаешь, я думаю, она помнит, кто был ее учителем. Да-да… — Он важно выпятил грудь. — Поэтому и хочет, чтобы я и тебя поучил. Волнующе, правда?

Ошеломленный вылившимся на него потоком слов, Олдайв успевал только кивать, искренне надеясь, что делает это в нужных местах. Тем временем Нериам продолжал:

— Мы с тобой отлично сработаемся, я люблю тех, кто ответственно относится к своему делу, а Джиния писала, что ты очень ответственный. Вот смотри, здесь у нас холодное хранилище, а здесь — шкаф для стерильных материалов. Сейчас по летнему времени пациентов немного, разве только несчастные случаи на работе, у нас же находится мастерская деревообрабатывающего цеха. Пилы, стамески, ножи… Всякое бывает. — По его лицу пробежала тень. — А вот в холодное время работы вдвое, а то и втрое больше.

— Нериам, хватит болтать, ты разве не видишь, что молодой человек еле на ногах стоит? — Укоризненный женский голос заставил мастера замолчать. — Дай ему хоть немного отдохнуть. — Статная женщина, на лице которой еще сохранялись остатки былой красоты, подошла к Олдайву и первой протянула ему руку для знакомства. — Меня зовут Ксанта.

— Ой-ой… — Судя по реакции мастера, он и в самом деле напрочь забыл о том, что новый помощник проделал долгий путь. — Сейчас я тебя провожу, расскажу, что и как у нас устроено.

— Нет, этого юношу провожу я, — решительно заявила Ксанта, — а то ты опять увлечешься… Встретитесь за обедом, там и наговоритесь.

Теперь уже она взяла Олдайва за руку и повела на второй этаж, где размещались жилые комнаты целителей.

— Рад знакомству с вами, Ксанта, — поклонился он. — Меня зовут…

— Олдайв, я знаю, — улыбнулась та. — Я читала письмо мастера Джинии, а даже если бы и не читала, то муж все равно успел прожужжать мне все уши своим новым помощником. Имей в виду, если ты не будешь останавливать его излияния, то каждый раз будешь получать длинные лекции на все возможные темы. Вот твоя комната, отдыхай, переодевайся. Перед обедом тебя представят лорду Геденайсу.

— Благодарю вас.

Олдайв вошел в комнату и наконец-то сбросил с плеч тяжелый дорожный мешок, который таскал с тех самых пор, как оставил своего скакуна по попечение здешних конюхов. Помещение было небольшим, но уютным: односпальная кровать с несколькими подушками и узорчатым тканым покрывалом, неновый, но чистейший ковер на полу, письменный стол с несколькими ящиками для хранения бумаг, тяжелый стул, шкаф и резной сундук для одежды. Тут Олдайв позволил себе усмехнуться — для его нужд вполне хватило бы одного сундука. Распахнутое по летнему времени окно смотрело в залитый солнцем двор. Таким был его новый дом, который уже нравился ему: и приветливые стражники, и суетливый мастер Нериам, и его заботливая супруга. Оставалось надеяться, что и остальные обитатели Лемоса будут ничуть не хуже.

Глава 11

Владетель Лемоса оказался высоким хмурым мужчиной средних лет. Он едва кивнул в ответ на поклон нового помощника целителя и почти тут же отвлекся на обсуждение каких-то дел со своим управляющим. По долетавшим до него словам Олдайв понял, что речь идет о предназначенном для вырубки участке леса. Лорда Геденайса волновали сроки работы, так как он хотел уже осенью высадить там молодые деревца.

Еще раз поклонившись, он вернулся на отведенное ему место. Такое положение дел его более чем устраивало: каждый должен заниматься своим делом.

— Вот и замечательно! — прокомментировал Нериам это знакомство. — Теперь, когда тебя представили лорду, можно спокойно заниматься работой. Ты ведь передал ему контракт, не так ли?

— Да, мастер, передал, — подтвердил Олдайв.

— Вот и чудесно! — По-видимому, Нериаму было очень сложно не восторгаться всем, что происходит вокруг. — А сейчас, смотри, тут замечательно готовят птицу, такой вкуснятины я нигде не ел. Вот, держи… — и он положил на тарелку Олдайва огромный кусок тушеного с душистыми травами верра.

— Благодарю вас, мастер.

Олдайв попробовал предложенное ему блюдо, и понял, что в этот раз восторг мастера полностью оправдан. Продолжая есть, он стал потихоньку осматривать зал, где проходил ужин. За время своего обучения Олдайв лишь однажды побывал в больших залах Форт-Холда, да и подробности уже стерлись из его памяти, поэтому единственное, с чем он мог сравнивать место своего назначения — это Главная мастерская своего цеха. И если по размерам помещения мало отличались, то большой зал Лемоса был украшен гораздо богаче: обильно украшенные искусной резьбой деревянные балки, красивая и изящная мебель, также не миновавшая резца мастера. По всему было видно, что здешние владетели сполна пользовались услугами цеха деревообработчиков.

Звуки гитары вывели его из состояния задумчивости. Ужин подходил к концу и арфисты уже настраивали свои инструменты, чтобы повеселить народ.

— Ты танцуешь? — поинтересовался Нериам, заметив взгляд помощника, направленный в сторону помоста арфистов.

— Нет, мастер, куда уж мне… — отшутился Олдайв.

— А жаль, жаль… — вздохнул тот. — Я вот в молодости неплохим танцором был, знаешь ли… Так свою Ксанту и завоевал. Ах, какая она тогда была… — и он погрузился в воспоминания, не забывая периодически требовать от собеседника подтверждения его слов.

Олдайв машинально кивал, в свою очередь вспоминая события, не отделенные чередой долгих Оборотов и ничуть не потускневшие за время пути: Ариана задает ему какой-то вопрос и, чуть улыбаясь, слушает ответ, время от времени теребя свои косы.

— Э, да ты совсем спишь… — вздохнул Нериам, видя, что Олдайв чуть прикрыл глаза и больше не обращает внимания на его рассказ. — Ладно, пойдем отсюда, время уже позднее…

Попрощавшись с соседями по столу, они вернулись в помещения целителей. Только добравшись до постели, Олдайв понял, как устал за время дороги, и как ему хочется просто выспаться, не думая о том, что завтра нужно снова двигаться в путь. Усталость навалилась с такой силой, что он заснул, едва успев снять сапоги.

***

Несмотря на рассказы Нериама, работы было не так уж и много. Олдайв познакомился другими подмастерьями, но близко ни с кем не сошелся: все они были гораздо старше его, имели свои семьи, так что их общение ограничивалось профессиональными вопросами. Зато у мастера была большая библиотека, которой он разрешал пользоваться своим помощникам, так что в свободное время Олдайв занимался тем, что привык делать за Обороты учебы — читал книги по целительству. На полях было много пометок, сделанных рукой самого Нериама, что давало дополнительную пищу для размышлений. Иногда они горячо спорили, и тогда многословность мастера была как нельзя более к месту.

Впрочем, Нериам разительно менялся, стоило только ему увидеть по-настоящему серьезного пациента. Когда к целителям доставили молодого плотника, напоровшегося ногой на работающую механическую пилу, он мгновенно прекратил намечавшийся было спор. Короткими, рублеными фразами мастер разогнал причитающих родственников парня, а помощников направил готовить все необходимое для помощи пациенту.

— Сок феллиса, двойная порция. Сейчас.

Олдайв чуть замешкался, вливая обезболивающее в рот бедняги, за что получил гневный взгляд мастера. Пока Нериам осторожно сшивал края раны, а второй из дежурных подмастерьев помогал мастеру, Олдайв следил за состоянием пациента, придерживая его голову, чтобы тому было удобно дышать. При этом он еще успевал вполглаза следить за работой Нериама, помимо воли кивая каждый раз, когда умелые пальцы мастера делали очередной стежок, превращая страшную рваную рану в аккуратный шов.

— Теперь ты, — бросил Олдайву Нериам, — закончи работу.

Тот в очередной раз кивнул, взял горшочек с холодильным бальзамом, осторожно нанес его на шов и наложил повязку. Это он умел делать еще до того, как стал целителем.

— Все, — Олдайв тыльной стороной руки стер стекавший по лбу пот.

— Вот и чудесно! — улыбнулся Нериам, возвращаясь в привычное радостно-восхищенное состояние. — Через пару месяцев этот парень и не вспомнит о том, где именно у него была рана. Вот только надеюсь, что он не забудет об осторожности при работе…

Мастер, как обычно, преувеличивал: шрам никуда не исчез, но через два месяца плотник действительно смог приступить к работе, до того замучив трепетно относившуюся к чистоте лазарета Ксанту, так как при помощи засапожного ножа бесконечно строгал деревянные плашки, которые приносили ему друзья. Когда же Нериам решил, что пациента действительно можно отпустить домой, тот вручил каждому из целителей по маленькой деревянной куколке, изображавшей самого одаряемого.

Получил свою куколку и Олдайв. Он скептически хмыкнул, увидев доподлинно воспроизведенный горб на спине фигурки, но обижаться не стал: что есть — то есть.

В начале осени Нериам вызвал к себе всех помощников.

— Перед тем, как ляжет снег, вам нужно объехать малые холды, отвезти туда лекарства. Погода сейчас просто замечательная, ваша дорога будет легкой, не так ли? Если честно, то я вам даже завидую, сам бы с удовольствием проехался по окрестностям, чем каждый день сидеть в лазарете. Но — это привилегия молодости… Нам, старикам, только и остается, что ждать вас дома. — Он очень похоже изобразил еле передвигающегося старца.

Олдайв улыбнулся — вот уж на кого мастер не походил, так это на старика. Поскольку ему и самому хотелось немного размяться, то он предложил взять на себя самые дальние холды — у всех, кроме него, были семьи. Получив порцию благодарности от других подмастерьев и несколько мешков с лекарствами от мастера, он отправился в дорогу.

Солнце палило почти по-летнему, и только холодный ветер, порой налетавший с гор, напоминал о том, что осень уже вступила в свои права. Ночевать в лесу тоже было холодно — это живо напомнило Олдайву собственные скитания после изгнания из дедовского холда. Поэтому он предпочитал ночевать в маленьких холдах, жители которых всегда приветливо встречали странствующего целителя, благо, что во владениях лорда Геденайса таких холдов было немало.

Обычно все начиналось после обеда или ужина: тогда женщины наперебой тащили своих детей, а за ними ковыляли старики, жаждущие не только помощи, но и сочувствия стороннего человека. Олдайв внимательно осматривал малышей, в основном маявшихся животами от переедания плодов и орехов, а потом подолгу беседовал со стариками, рассказывая о том, как правильно приготовить мазь от ревматизма. Несколько раз ему пришлось вправлять застарелые вывихи и грыжи.

Теплая погода мгновенно исчезла, стоило только подняться вверх, к предгорьям Центрального Хребта. Здесь располагался последний большой холд, который Олдайв должен был навестить перед возвращением в Лемос. Скакун с трудом находил дорогу, то и дело спотыкаясь на камнях, так что целитель предпочел идти пешком, ведя животное в поводу: так меньше чувствовался ветер, то и дело швырявший в лицо хлопья первого снега. Олдайв совсем замерз и уже подумывал о том, чтобы отыскать где-нибудь убежище, чтобы переждать бурю. В короткое мгновение затишья он успел разглядеть впереди высокую, явно рукотворную стену, и уверенно направился к ней, а меньше чем через час целитель уже грелся возле очага, попивая кла под присмотром старших обитателей Тиббит-холда, того самого, который так долго разыскивал, бродя среди скал.

— И как это вы решились выехать в такую погоду? — удивленно спросил холдер Тери — широкоплечий здоровяк, ловко управляющийся как с напуганным скакуном, так и с громоздкой, тяжелой мебелью. — Я вот, почитай с самого рождения тут живу, окрестности знаю, как свои пять пальцев, а и то бы — ни в жисть не поехал.

— Ну, мне надо было вас найти, — улыбнулся Олдайв, грея руки о кружку с горячим напитком. — И потом, буря налетела так неожиданно…

— А это у нас так завсегда бывает, — важно продолжил Тери, радуясь возможности поговорить с новым человеком. — Вот кабы вы семидневкой раньше приехали, тогда бы мы вас встретили как положено. А так — извиняйте… — Он подхватил на руки толстощекого карапуза — своего младшего сына.

— Ничего-ничего, я не в обиде, — Олдайв подмигнул уставившемуся на него малышу, потом поднял взгляд на Тери. — Теперь придется мне у вас пережидать ненастье. Как вы думаете, эта буря — надолго?

Тери задумался, прислушиваясь к вою ветра.

— Семидневки на две, не меньше, — ответил он. — Потом, как утихнет, сможете спуститься низ, на равнины и вернуться в Лемос до начала тамошней зимы.

— Две семидневки? — удивился Олдайв. Таких бурь никогда не было в горах, что разделяли Форт и Руат.

— Да вы не смущайтесь, господин! — в разговор вмешалась Матта, жена хозяина холда. — Подумаешь, две семидневки… Поживете у нас. Нешто мы вас выгоним? В эдакую-то круговерть!

— Вот именно! — Тери энергичным ударом по столу подтвердил слова супруги. — А сейчас пойдемте, господин целитель, я вам покажу вашу комнату.

Для гостя освободили комнату, служившую спальней двоим старшим сыновьям Тери и Матты. Близнецы, наверно, Оборотов десяти от роду, с видимым удовольствием направились спать на верхний уровень.

— Там здорово! — пояснил Олдайву один из них. — Там и играть удобнее. Во всадников и драконов.

Целитель только улыбнулся, видя такой настрой мальчишек. Совсем недавно он и сам с не меньшим восторгом и удивлением наблюдал за всадниками, посещавшими Лемос во время Встреч. То, что он некогда читал в летописях Цеха, наяву оказалось более впечатляющим: огромные драконы, крылья которых были способны поднять в небо огромный груз и мгновенно доставить его в нужное место. С ними ему бы не пришлось так долго добираться до Тиббит-холда. Жаль, что на Перне остался один-единственный Вейр.

Наутро Олдайв занялся выполнением своих обязанностей: он по очереди осмотрел всех детей, отметив про себя, что не замечает никаких признаков голода или недоедания, потом привычно перешел на взрослых.

— Вот еще, с чего это мне вдруг быть больным? — громко возмутился Сидон, старейший из обитателей Тиббит-холда. Тери он приходился двоюродным дядюшкой, а потому не стеснялся в выражениях. — Да я поздоровее вас всех буду, — он закашлялся. — Это я пылью надышался, только и всего, — продолжил он после паузы, но уже чуть тише. — Помогал пацанятам обустраивать их комнату на верхнем уровне.

— Да-да, конечно, — кивнул Олдайв, слушая прерывистое дыхание. — Выпейте вот это. — Он протянул Сидону флакон с густым сиропом. — Сейчас два-три глотка, и потом, перед каждой едой.

Микстура должна была облегчить отхождение мокроты и помочь старику свободно дышать. Тот осторожно вытащил пробку и недоверчиво принюхался. Уловив аромат трав, Сидон сменил гнев на милость.

— Ну ладно, выпью я вашу отраву, так и быть… — И он демонстративно отхлебнул немного микстуры.

Когда старик не вышел к ужину, Олдайв встревожился.

— Дед сказал, что он хочет спать, — пояснили ему близнецы.

— Проводите-ка меня к нему, — Олдайв решительно отодвинул тарелку.

— Думаете там серьезное что? — Тери поспешил следом за целителем. — А вы сидите тут, — приказал он сыновьям. — Давайте я вас провожу.

Олдайв пожал плечами: простой кашель не опасен, однако что-то мешало ему спокойно ужинать.

— Вот, смотрите, — Тери открыл дверь, снял со стены масляный светильник и подошел к спящему дядюшке. Тот даже не пошевелился.

Олдайв склонился над кроватью старика и, разглядев его, почувствовал на лбу холодную испарину: у Сидона поднялся жар, обметало губы, дыхание же стало затрудненным и неглубоким. Усилием воли он подавил поднявшуюся было панику.

— Пусть никто из ваших домашних сюда не ходит, — распорядился он. — А вы принесите мне мои дорожные мешки и прикажите женщинам накипятить побольше воды.

— Это еще зачем? — удивился Тери, уловив властные нотки в голосе целителя. — Никак серьезное что?

— Горная лихорадка, — объявил Олдайв имя своего личного врага. Он поднялся и взглянул на собеседника. — И я обещаю вам, что если все будут исполнять мои приказы, то никто из обитателей Тиббит-холда не умрет.

В глазах холдера промелькнул ужас, мгновенно сменившийся надеждой.

— Да, господин, все, что вы скажете.

Напоив старика свежим целебным отваром, Олдайв тщательно вымыл руки и вернулся к остальным.

— Сообщайте мне о малейших недомоганиях, неважно, что это: головная боль, тяжесть в мышцах или кашель, как у Сидона, — заговорил он. Отыскав взглядом близнецов, он обратился напрямую к ним. — Вам придется немного посидеть у себя на верхнем уровне, не спускаясь сюда, потому что вы много возились с дедом. Матта, у вас есть жаровня, чтобы они там не замерзли? — Получив подтверждающий кивок, он продолжил. — Остальным тоже придется отказаться от общих посиделок у очага, болезнь передается именно так, при разговоре, других близких контактах. Из моих трав будем заваривать укрепляющий отвар, который будете пить вместо кла, он поможет вам не заболеть.

— Господин, — испуганно начала Матта. От волнения ее голос дрожал. — А что будет, если кто-то из нас… заболеет?

— Тогда я сам буду вас лечить, точно так же, как буду лечить Сидона. Не бойтесь, я знаю, что нужно делать. «В отличие от прошлого раза». — Последнюю фразу он не произнес, понимая, что она прозвучит слишком горько.

То ли вследствие крепкого здоровья, то ли благодаря предпринятым Олдайвом мерам, обитатели Тиббит-холда благополучно перенесли вспышку лихорадки. Кроме старика Сидона, заболели только близнецы, да и у тех болезнь прошла в легкой форме. Олдайв взял на себя все ночные дежурства у постелей больных, позволяя себе отдых лишь днем, когда бодрствовали Тери и Матта.

— Победа! — выкрикнул он, выбравшись на свежий холодный воздух после окончания бури. В этот день пришел в себя Сидон. Старик быстро пошел на поправку, кляня себя за глупость: оказалось, что перед самым началом бури он охотился на серых слепышей, один из которых покусал его. Олдайв не стал читать ему лекцию о том, что этот укус и стал причиной болезни, видя, что Сидон и так это понял.

Торжество быстро смыла тяжелая волна усталости. Олдайв вернулся в холд, добрался до отведенной ему комнаты и заснул, забыв обо всем на свете.

Глава 12

Немного отдохнув, Олдайв стал собираться в обратную дорогу. Холдер Тери и его семья хоть и огорчились такому решению, но приняли его безоговорочно. Поскольку Олдайв категорически отказался брать вознаграждение за свою помощь, Матта набила его дорожный мешок самой вкусной едой, а Тери лично отправился его провожать, решив заодно отвезти десятину своему лорду. В его компании путь оказался едва ли не вдвое короче: холдер знал множество троп, позволяющих сократить дорогу.

На равнинах господствовала поздняя осень. Ветер обрывал с деревьев последние листья и разгонял облака, не позволяя дождю пролиться на землю, а заморозки превращали ее в удобное полотно, по которому скакуны передвигались еще быстрее.

Нериам встретил Олдайва с привычной для себя восторженностью.

— Ну, наконец-то… Остальные уже давно вернулись. Понравилось ездить по холдам, не так ли? Дело молодое, сам помню…

Узнав о причине задержки, мастер восхитился еще больше.

— Это просто потрясающе! Великолепно! Ты твердо уверен в том, что они выздоровели, правда? — Получив подтверждающий кивок, он продолжил. — Я тобой горжусь! Непременно сегодня же напишу обо всем мастеру Джинии, пусть и она знает, какого ученика вырастила…

— Мастер, а может быть не нужно письма? — смущенно попросил Олдайв. — Напишете ей потом, когда будете посылать общий отчет.

— Вот еще! — возмутился Нериам. — Будут тут мне всякие молокососы советы давать! С лихорадкой справился — значит, и со славой справишься, не зазнаешься. А зазнаешься… — И он погрозил Олдайву пальцем.

Олдайв тепло попрощался с холдером Тери, который торопился вернуться домой, и вручил тому сверток лекарств, которые успел подобрать в хранилище мастера Нериама. Не то чтобы он опасался возвращения лихорадки, просто до следующего посещения целителей Тиббит-холду предстояло прожить еще немало времени.

***

Несмотря на большое количество работы в лазарете, Олдайв постоянно вспоминал Ариану. И если в часы дежурств ее образ отходил на второй план, то в свободное время ни о чем другом он и думать не мог. В конце концов его рассеянность заметил мастер Нериам.

— Да что с тобой такое происходит? — спросил он, задержавшись как-то в лазарете. — Был нормальный парень, а сейчас весь усох, побледнел… Влюбился, что ли?

Олдайв, дотоле не имевший ни малейшего представления, что со стороны все так заметно, смущенно кивнул.

— Это же восхитительно! — порадовался Нериам. — Просто чудесно. Если ты сам боишься ей признаться, давай я расскажу. — Он искренне переживал за талантливого подмастерья, надеясь, что тот женится и осядет в Лемосе.

— Она не отсюда, — покачал головой Олдайв.

— Да, это сложнее… — сочувственно вздохнул Нериам.

— И потом, она такая красивая, а у меня…

— Что у тебя? — Нериам нахмурился. — Ты про свой горб, что ли?

Олдайв снова кивнул.

— Если для нее это имеет значение, то она — просто дурочка, — заявил мастер. — И ты — тоже, — добавил он после паузы. — Такая дурь лечится очень просто. — Он аккуратно огляделся по сторонам, нет ли рядом супруги, и продолжил, понизив голос. — Выбери любую из доступных девиц, сходи к ней, развлекись…

— Мастер! — возмутился Олдайв.

— Что, слово шокировало? А зря. Эти девицы много что умеют. Это я тебе как целитель говорю, — он приосанился и вышел из лазарета, оставив Олдайва размышлять над его словами.

В конце концов, он последовал совету мастера. Образ Арианы от этого не померк, но зато теперь Олдайв мог спокойно работать.

За всеми заботами зима пролетела незаметно. Просто в один прекрасный день больных в лазарете стало меньше, а леса за окном вновь покрылись зеленью. Чем ближе становился срок истечения контракта Олдайва, тем чаще мастер Нериам заговаривал о том, чтобы продлить его еще на Оборот. Олдайв и сам склонялся к этому, но его планы поменяло письмо, доставленное скороходами. Мастер Джиния требовала, чтобы Олдайв возвращался в Главную мастерскую.

Прочитав письмо, Олдайв передал его Нериаму, посчитав, что так будет проще, чем объяснять говорливому мастеру свои резоны покинуть Лемос.

— Мда… — вздохнул тот. — С Главным мастером не спорят, хотя лично я очень хотел, чтобы ты остался. И наш лорд — тоже.

— Лорд Геденайс хочет, чтобы я остался? — удивился Олдайв, который за все время общался с владетелем Лемоса раза три, не больше.

— Ну да. Что тут странного? — переспросил Нериам. — Ты хорошо работал, спас население целого холда, который приносит ему хороший доход… Он был готов повысить тебе жалование, если бы ты продлил контракт, но раз Джиния вызывает тебя, то спорить он не будет. Надеюсь, что тот, кто приедет тебе на смену, будет работать не хуже.

— Я останусь до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не приедет, — заявил Олдайв, решив, что с его стороны будет неправильно оставить мастера без помощника во время заготовки целебных трав.

На том и порешили. Новый целитель приехал накануне праздника середины лета, и Олдайв сразу же засобирался в дорогу: ему предстоял долгий путь в Форт-Холд.

***

— А ты задержался…

Первым, кто встретил Олдайва в Главной мастерской, был Тедар, изрядно изменившийся за то время, что они не виделись. Из юноши он окончательно превратился в молодого мужчину — высокого и широкоплечего. Он крепко пожал руку Олдайва, перехватил его дорожный мешок и направился в сторону жилых помещений.

— Мы уж думали, что ты не успеешь, — пробасил он. — А нам с Арианой так хотелось, чтобы ты присутствовал на нашей свадьбе. Это же благодаря тебе мы познакомились.

— На свадьбе? — Олдайва словно окатили холодной водой. — С… Арианой? Той самой? — уточнил он, надеясь непонятно на что.

— А ты еще знаешь кого-то с таким именем? — удивился Тедар. — Ну да, с той самой, что была на почтовой станции, из каравана. Торговцы зимовали в Телгаре, вот у нас все и закрутилось… — Он широко улыбнулся. — Но знаешь, без тебя ничего этого не было бы.

Олдайв сжал губы, борясь с собственными чувствами. Никогда прежде он не испытывал такой боли, даже после смерти матери и деда. Но если друг так счастлив…

— Теперь-то ты не отвертишься, — продолжал говорить Тедар. Он открыл дверь отведенной Олдайву комнаты, первым вошел, аккуратно поставил мешок на пол, прислонив его к кровати. — Ариана хотела, чтобы ты был почетным гостем. Обычно на эту роль приглашают кого-то постарше, — Тедар озадаченно почесал в затылке, — но ее брат не возражает. Так как, ты согласен на эту роль?

— Согласен, — кивнул Олдайв, надеясь, что немедленно после этого друг уйдет.

— Здорово! — совсем по-детски порадовался Тедар. — Спасибо, брат! — От избытка переполнявших его чувств он крепко обнял Олдайва. — Да на тебе лица нет… — озадачился он. — А я тут со своими глупостями. Давай, брат, отдыхай, а вечером мы с Арианой ждем тебя на ужин.

— Она здесь? — тихо спросил Олдайв.

— Конечно! Свадьба же через три дня! — И Тедар умчался прочь.

Оставшись один, Олдайв долго сидел на кровати, потом, словно очнувшись, снял дорожную одежду и пошел мыться. Последующие три дня прошли для него как в тумане: Тедар и Ариана не оставляли его ни на минуту, требуя принимать участие в подготовке важного для нах праздника. Уже в первый вечер, во время ужина Олдайв увидел их счастливые, устремленные друг на друга взгляды и понял, что ничего не скажет о своей любви. Он даже нашел в себе силы пойти в мастерскую ювелиров и потратить большую часть заработанных в Лемосе марок на покупку подарка: брошки и парной к ней пряжки на шляпу. Когда Ариана и Тедар наденут их, ни у кого не возникнет ни малейших сомнений в том, что они — пара.

На торжественную церемонию и последовавший за ней ужин были приглашены многие из целителей, в том числе и Джиния. Олдайва сильно тревожило то, что он сидит на более почетном месте, чем Главный мастер.

— Это же свадьба, а не цеховой обед, — шепнула ему Джиния, разгадав, по крайней мере, частично причину его смущения. — Они ладная пара, правда?

Олдайв кивнул.

— Мастер, а что вы решили насчет Тедара? — спросил он. — Куда его теперь назначат?

— Он станет странствующим целителем и присоединится к каравану, — ответила Джиния. — Так будет гораздо безопаснее для него и для его жены. Все не в одиночку путешествовать. Ну а потом, если захочет вернуться в Цех… Мы с радостью примем его. — Она бросила пристальный взгляд на собеседника. — А почему ты не интересуешься собственным назначением?

Олдайв спрятал смущение за бокалом вина.

— А оно уже готово?

— Конечно, — улыбнулась Джиния. — Ты станешь моим личным помощником.

— Но как же? — Олдайв знал, что на должность личного помощника обычно назначался кто-либо из старших подмастерьев. — Разве так можно?

— Главный мастер может брать себе в помощники того, кого считает нужным, — строго ответила Джиния. — Или ты, подмастерье Олдайв, сомневаешься в этом выборе?

— Ни в коем случае! Я не подведу вас, мастер.

Впереди снова появилась цель, пусть и не такая желанная, какой была Ариана, но зато более достижимая. И пусть в личной жизни не везет так, как счастливчику Тедару, но это не может помешать оказывать помощь тем, кто в ней действительно нуждается.

Вскоре после свадьбы Тедар и Ариана уехали вместе с караваном торговцев, а Олдайв приступил к исполнению новых обязанностей. Первое время он еле успевал: работать нужно было не только в лазарете, но также с учениками, а еще — в цеховых архивах. Только через пару месяцев Олдайв втянулся, и у него появилось свободное время.

В начале осени он встретил Робинтона. Арфист казался тенью себя прежнего, но узнав Олдайва, улыбнулся.

— Рад тебя видеть.

— И я тоже, — ответно улыбнулся Олдайв. Он уже знал, что Робинтон недавно потерял жену, а потому не стал задавать никаких вопросов.

Затянувшуюся паузу прервал сам Робинтон.

— У тебя найдется свободная минутка? Если да, то приглашаю тебя пообедать.

За обедом арфист больше слушал, чем говорил. Олдайв же, по обыкновению, не заметил, как рассказал другу о том, как боролся с лихорадкой в горах Лемоса.

— Молодец! — В глазах Робинтона блеснули слезы, но он сдержал их. — Знаешь, иногда я завидую вам, целителям…

— Но почему? — искренне удивился Олдайв. — Арфисты учат детей, хранят память о том, что было…

— Но только вы можете спасти человека. — Робинтон глубоко вздохнул и отхлебнул вина.

Остаток обеда прошел в молчании: Робинтон погрузился в воспоминания, а Олдайв размышлял о том, что ему, возможно, повезло.

— Ты теперь останешься здесь, в Форте? — спросил на прощание Робинтон.

— Да, останусь. А ты?

— Не знаю, — Робинтон состроил неопределенную гримасу. — Но ты в любом случае заходи в гости, не пропадай больше.

Вскоре Робинтон получил назначение в Южный Болл, так что их дружеские посиделки прекратились.

***

В тот день, когда на площадь перед Главной мастерской целителей приземлился бронзовый дракон, Олдайв дежурил в приемном отделении. Дверь с шумом распахнулась и в узкий коридорчик, освещенный несколькими масляными светильниками, вошел всадник.

— Эй, есть здесь кто-нибудь? — громко спросил он.

— Да, господин, — поспешил ответить Олдайв. — Вам нужна помощь?

Всадник смерил его скептическим взглядом.

— Мне нужен кто-нибудь из старших мастеров, да побыстрее!

Олдайв потянул за веревку, соединявшуюся с колокольчиком в комнате отдыха мастеров.

— Сейчас они будут, — поклонился он.

Всадник нетерпеливо прохаживался туда-сюда, заметно нервничая.

— Что случилось? — в коридор вышла Джиния. Увидев всадника, она улыбнулась. — Рада вас видеть, Ф'лон.

— Мастер Джиния! — Ф'лон ухватил целительницу за руку. — Моя жена Ларна… она… Вы должны ее спасти!

— Вы привезли ее?

— Нет, наш целитель категорически запретил ее трогать, но мастер, я не могу сидеть без дела… Я отвезу вас, только взгляните на Ларну. Ради Первого Яйца!

— Мы сейчас будем готовы, — Джиния отвернулась от всадника. — Олдайв, принеси мою сумку и теплую одежду, и сам надень что-нибудь теплое. Вызови кого-нибудь, кто заменит тебя здесь.

— Да, мастер. — От волнения у Олдайва по спине побежали мурашки. Кажется, они сейчас полетят на драконе… Опрометью он помчался в кабинет Джинии, взял там все необходимое и прибежал обратно, успев в последний момент ухватить с вешалки чью-то зимнюю куртку, которую никто не удосужился убрать.

Ф'лон помог целителям занять место на драконе. Бронзовый великан благосклонно наклонился, чтобы помочь своему всаднику, потом взмахнул крыльями и поднялся ввысь.

У Олдайва перехватило дыхание: он много слышал о драконах, читал в цеховых хрониках, даже видел их вблизи, но никогда прежде не летал на них.

— Внимание! — всадник поднял руку, и Олдайва окутали бесконечные холод и мрак. Единственным ощущением было биение его сердца. Впрочем, толком испугаться он так и не успел — холод и мрак исчезли так же стремительно, как и появились, а внизу уже был Бенден-Вейр.

Олдайв успел разглядеть только чашу огромного кратера, как дракон стал снижаться.

— Куда нам идти? — спросила бледная после перелета Джиния.

— Я покажу, — кивнул Ф'лон, устремляясь вперед едва ли не быстрее, чем чуть раньше взлетал его дракон. Миновав несколько слабо освещенных переходов, они добрались до помещения, отведенного бенденскому целителю. — Клодон, я не смог просто ждать, — объявил он, обращаясь к тому, кто удивленно наблюдал за появлением гостей.

— Ф'лон, я все понимаю, но Главный целитель… — начал было Клодон, но остановился, подчиняясь предостерегающему жесту Джинии.

— Что с Ларной? — она тут же перешла к делу.

— Очень сильное кровотечение, я наложил швы, но… — он покачал головой. — И раствор не помогает.

— Я осмотрю ее. Олдайв, выведи Ф'лона. — Джиния сбросила тяжелую одежду и стала мыть руки.

Всадник замер в углу комнаты.

— Нет, я никуда не уйду, — решительно заявил он.

Олдайв, двинувшийся было к Ф'лону, пожал плечами и остановился.

— Клодон, показывай, где Ларна, — распорядилась Джиния.

Тот кивнул и повел мастера к постели, где лежала больная, по дороге продолжая свой рассказ.

— Беременность была тяжелой, в последние месяцы у нее сильно опухали ноги, так что она с трудом ходила, а ребенок оказался крупным.

— Разрывы? — уточнила Джиния.

— Множественные. Сначала все вроде бы нормализовалось, но вчера открылось кровотечение. Оказалось, что она вставала к ребенку, и не однажды… Боюсь, что мы ее потеряем, — он бросил опасливый взгляд на стоящего вдалеке Ф'лона.

Едва подойдя к постели Ларны, Олдайв понял, что мастер Клодон прав — уж слишком бледным и безжизненным было лицо женщины, тогда как на простыне под ней расползалось багровое пятно.

Джиния склонилась над кроватью и кончиками пальцев дотронулась до шеи Ларны, ища на ней пульс. От этого прикосновения умирающая открыла глаза.

— Мой… сын… он… в порядке? — еле слышно прошептала она.

— Самый крепкий малыш из всех, что мне случалось видеть, — успокоил ее Клодон.

— Ф'лон… — позвала она.

Ее шепот был слышен только тем, кто был рядом, поэтому Джиния махнула всаднику, призывая его подойти. Тот стремительно метнулся к постели, оттолкнув попавшегося ему на пути Олдайва.

— Позаботься… о нашем… сыне, — попросила Ларна, из последних сил пытаясь приподняться к Ф'лону.

Движение оказалось последним в ее жизни.

Ф'лон невнятно вскрикнул, прижимая к себе тело жены.

— Пойдем, — вздохнула Джиния, обращаясь к Олдайву. — Иногда даже целители не в силах помочь.

На площади перед Вейром их ждал невысокий всадник, чей голубой дракон мирно дремал немного в стороне. Он не стал ни о чем расспрашивать, видимо все поняв по выражению лиц Джинии и Олдайва.

— Меня зовут К'ган, — невесело улыбнулся он, — я отвезу вас в Форт-Холд.

Глава 13

Вернувшись в Главную мастерскую, Олдайв поспешил в архив, где отобрал записи по родовспоможению. Да, обычно этим занимались повитухи, но если все происходило так, как сейчас, целителю нужно быть наготове. К его мысленному списку личных врагов добавился еще один — осложненные роды.

Узнав о новом увлечении помощника, Джиния одобрительно кивнула и посоветовала побольше общаться с опытными повитухами и присутствовать при родах.

— К сожалению, многое из того, о чем говорится в старых хрониках, нам уже недоступно, — вздохнула она. — Мы только знаем, что это возможно, но не знаем как.

Олдайв мог только согласиться с мастером: он уже не раз и не два встречал в записях названия, которые никто из целителей не мог объяснить.

Во время очередной встречи с Робинтоном он рассказал о своих размышлениях.

— У нас то же самое, — понизив голос, поделился с другом арфист. — Ни единого намека на то, куда делись пять Вейров…

— Может быть, эпидемия? — предположил Олдайв.

— А в записях целителей есть сведения о том, что такая эпидемия была? — спросил Робинтон.

— Нет, — уверенно покачал головой Олдайв. В поисках ответов на свои вопросы он пересмотрел почти все цеховые записи за пять сотен Оборотов.

— А могло так случиться, что эпидемия не привлекла внимания целителей?

— Нет! — нахмурился Олдайв. — Если она уничтожила сразу пять Вейров, да так, что не осталось и следа от тех, кто там жил… Нет, ни в коем случае!

Их беседы были не такими частыми, как хотелось бы обоим: Робинтон часто исчезал по поручениям мастера Дженелла, да и Олдайв был постоянно занят то в лазарете, а то — совершая короткие поездки по другим холдам. Поэтому о том, что друг стал мастером, он узнал едва ли не через пол-Оборота после того, как это случилось. Впрочем, Робинтон к тому времени вновь покинул мастерскую арфистов, так что пришлось ограничиться письменным поздравлением, переданным через скороходов.

День мелькал за днем, вместе они сливались в Обороты, Олдайв уже и сам стал готовиться к экзамену на звание мастера, когда пришел срочный вызов от семьи владетеля Форт-Холда: лорд Грогеллан заболел. В мастерскую пришел сам Кловис, который к тому времени стал начальником всей стражи.

— Я сказал бы, что рад тебя видеть, — улыбнулся он Олдайву, — но я тут не по очень радостному поводу… Семья моего лорда просит прибыть мастера Джинию, они сомневаются в лечении, назначенном целителем Холда.

— Мастер Фраин хорошо знает свое дело! — обиделся Олдайв за целителя Форт-Холда.

— Знаю, но сейчас я всего лишь выполняю приказ моей леди, — заявил Кловис. — О, мастер Джиния, — он поклоном поприветствовал вошедшую целительницу. — Вы позволите проводить вас?

— Да, разумеется, — ответила та. — Идемте.

Олдайв уже привычно последовал за мастером. За последние Обороты все так привыкли, к его присутствию рядом с Джинией, что ни у кого из семьи лорда Грогеллана не возникло ни малейших возражений против его присутствия. Фраин, здешний целитель, издал радостный возглас, увидев Главного мастера.

— Вы пришли! Прошу вас, мастер, скажите лорду Грогеллану, что это пустяковая операция!

— Что с лордом? — осведомилась Джиния.

— Всего-навсего аппендицит, но он категорически не хочет, чтобы я делал операцию… А леди Виналла совсем впала в панику: узнав о том, что я предлагаю, она запретила мне подходить к лорду в свое отсутствие.

— Этого еще не хватало, — пробормотала Джиния, входя в спальню Грогеллана. — Я попробую их переубедить.

Олдайв остался снаружи. Вскоре к нему присоединился Робинтон, который сопровождал мастера Дженелла. Главный арфист поспешил присоединиться к уговорам целителей.

— Роб, это невозможно! — Олдайв дал волю своему возмущению, едва только они остались одни. — Как можно отказываться от того, что даст тебе излечение? Они готовы умереть, лишь бы не дать вырезать этот воспалившийся отросток… — Он кивнул в сторону спальни, из которой были слышны крики боли. — Знаешь, кажется, я понял, что хуже любой болезни.

— И? — Робинтон бросил на друга вопросительный взгляд.

— Людское невежество! Мы можем одолеть лихорадку, если люди будут выполнять наши предписания, но мы не в силах уговорить их на операцию. Слушай, — он с надеждой взглянул на Робинтона, — ты, кажется, в хороших отношениях с сыном лорда? Может, попробуешь поговорить с ним?

— Сделаю все, что от меня зависит, — пообещал Робинтон.

Уговоры ни к чему не привели: к вечеру лорд Грогеллан умер. Опечаленные целители покинули резиденцию владетеля, Олдайв поддерживал совершенно измученную Джинию.

— Мастер, а что, если нам кое-что поменять в цеховом обучении? — спросил он.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Нужно учить не только целителей, но и простых холдеров, — горячо заговорил Олдайв о том, что надумал в сегодняшнем бесполезном ожидании под дверью. — Если уж лорд великого Холда опасается вырезать аппендикс, то что говорить о других людях, которые не получили такого хорошего образования? Хорошо, если нам удается их убедить, а если нет? И не с такого ли невежества начинались все эпидемии?

Джиния даже позабыла о своей усталости, с веселым изумлением взглянув на помощника.

— И чему ты хочешь их обучать? — подначила она.

— Да хотя бы простейшим начаткам медицинских знаний: гигиене, устройству человеческого тела, первойй помощи при несчастных случаях. Не спорю, многим это известно, но тем не менее…

— А я в тебе не ошиблась, — загадочно бросила Джиния, потрепав Олдайва по плечу. — Что ж, попробовать, конечно, можно, но борьба будет серьезной.

— Простите? — удивился Олдайв.

— Не все любят перемены, так что противников такого нововведения будет предостаточно. Но если ты готов…

— А вы?

— Я уже слишком стара для таких свершений, — улыбнулась Джиния, — но пока что имею достаточно влияния, чтобы помочь тебе. Напиши развернутый план того, чему, по твоему мнению, нужно обучать холдеров. Почти как наши учебные планы, понимаешь? — Дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, она продолжила. — Только в разы проще, чтобы не было возможности что-либо перепутать.

— И все? — нетерпеливо спросил Олдайв.

— Нет, не все. Не забудь еще о своем экзамене на звание мастера; пока ты подмастерье, твои планы останутся только твоими планами. А потом — посмотрим.

Оставшуюся часть Оборота Олдайв посвятил подготовке к экзамену. Те немногие часы, что оставались у него свободными между работой в лазарете, занятиями с учениками и штудированием учебников, он посвящал составлению того самого учебного плана, о котором ему говорила Джиния.

Сам экзамен, назначенный на канун праздника нового Оборота, прошел на удивление легко и быстро. Олдайву даже показалось, что предыдущий экзамен, на звание подмастерья, был в несколько раз сложнее. Мастер Бешли как-то слишком обыденно поздравил свежеиспеченных мастеров и пригласил их на торжественный обед.

Робинтон появился в мастерской целителей на следующий день. Он радостно поздравил Олдайва, после чего отозвал его в сторону.

— Дженелл сказал мне, что ты хочешь изменить систему обучения, — сообщил он, предварительно убедившись, что их никто не слышит.

— А он откуда знает? — удивился Олдайв.

— Они несколько раз совещались с Джинией, — Робинтон состроил неопределенную гримасу, — вот и договорились. У тебя уже готовы планы?

— Еще не совсем, — признался Олдайв. — Только черновые наброски.

— Как все будет сделано, дерни меня, — попросил Робинтон. — Дженелл дал мне поручение согласовать эту работу.

Олдайв кивнул. Он с самого начала думал, как именно воплотить в жизнь его задумки, а оказалось, что Джиния уже позаботилась об этом, привлекши на свою сторону арфистов.

Через несколько дней барабаны оповестили всех о том, что скончался Главный арфист, а еще через некоторое время — об избрании нового главы Цеха, которым стал Робинтон. Олдайв порадовался за друга и вновь погрузился в работу.

***

Идея обучения холдеров не встретила поддержки большинства мастеров, которые увидели в ней покушение на их полномочия. Совет, где шло обсуждение, превратился в настоящий базар, с криками и взаимными обвинениями. Стиснув зубы, Олдайв доказывал свою правоту, старательно не обращая внимания на нападки тех, кому его план пришелся не по вкусу.

— Виданое ли дело — обучать медицине всех холдеров?

— Да они не поймут и половины из этого убогого плана!

— Просто ужасное упрощение… Как это вообще можно допустить?

Ни до чего хорошего так договориться и не удалось.

После завершения Совета Джиния виновато улыбнулась.

— Боюсь, что пойдя у тебя на поводу, я только усложнила твою жизнь. Время перемен еще не пришло…

— И все равно я не сдамся, — пообещал Олдайв, провожая Джинию в ее комнату. В последнее время у нее сильно болели ноги, а лечение приносило лишь временное облегчение.

— Я знаю. — Джиния присела в мягкое кресло и облегченно вздохнула. — Но я о другом.

— О чем же?

— Закрой дверь, — попросила она. — Дженелл лучше всех прочих показал мне, что преемника нужно готовить заранее, тогда после смерти или ухода Главного мастера Цех сможет подняться на новый уровень. Он выбрал своим преемником Робинтона, а я — выбираю тебя.

— Меня? — ужаснулся Олдайв. — Но…

— Что — но? — переспросила Джиния.

— Но есть мастер Бешли, мастер Диован, другие мастера, те, что работают в Великих Холдах… Все они старше и много опытнее меня.

— Вот именно — они старше. Бешли мой ровесник, остальные тоже немолоды, а время сейчас неспокойное. Надеюсь, что с этим ты согласен?

Олдайв кивнул. Да, в последнее время поступали в основном тревожные известия: Фэкс, лорд Плоскогорья, захватывал все новые и новые холды, росло число тех, кто бежал от его тяжелой руки, а среди беженцев было немало тех, кому были нужны услуги целителей… Не раз и не два Робинтон вызывал его для того, чтобы оказать помощь Шнырку, одному из самых удачливых лазутчиков, умудрявшемуся проникать в земли Фэкса, выводить оттуда людей, и доставлять важные сведения.

— Среди молодого поколения мастеров ты — лучший, — продолжала Джиния. — Уже много Оборотов я наблюдаю за тобой, с того самого момента, как ты пришел в нашу мастерскую, а когда ты с победой вернулся из Лемоса, я намеренно решила взять тебя в помощники.

— Вы думали об этом уже тогда? — потрясенно спросил Олдайв.

— Не вполне. — Джиния улыбнулась. — Но я имела тебя в виду. Большинство мастеров со мной согласны, а вот остальные… Поэтому я и боюсь, что осложнила тебе жизнь, согласившись озвучить твой план по обучению холдеров.

— Но рано или поздно мы к этому все равно придем, — возразил Олдайв.

— С учетом всего, что произошло — скорее поздно, чем рано, — покачала головой Джиния. — Так что это будет чисто твоя заслуга. Нет-нет, умирать я не собираюсь, — добавила она, перехватив тревожный взгляд Олдайва.

Он задумался. Стать Главным целителем — это огромная ответственность, но не это тревожило Олдайва. Ему не хотелось стать причиной разногласий, которые могут расколоть Цех.

— Я… — он сделал паузу. — Я буду осторожнее в своих высказываниях, ни у кого не будет повода обижаться на меня.

— Вот и славно, — кивнула Джиния. — А сейчас, пока Главный целитель все еще я, будь добр, принеси мне чашечку горячего кла, а то я все никак не могу согреться.

— Да, мастер, — склонил голову Олдайв, отправляясь выполнять данное ему поручение.

***

Джиния умерла через два Оборота: она попросту не проснулась утром. И снова барабаны арфистов оповестили Перн о том, что грядут изменения.

На собрании мастеров Олдайв не присутствовал: такова была традиция, что претенденты на должность главы Цеха остаются за его пределами, пока не будет принято решение. Он остался в своей комнате и погрузился в изучение очередного тома хроник, пытаясь разобрать расплывшиеся от времени буквы.

— Вы же должны быть на собрании, разве нет? — удивился он, увидев мастера Бешли в сопровождении других мастеров.

— Нет, вы это видите? — Бешли весело фыркнул, повернувшись к коллегам. — Никогда и представить себе не мог, чтобы свежеизбранный Главный целитель загонял мастеров обратно на собрание. Не надейся, все уже решено. — Он церемонно откашлялся и произнес ритуальную фразу: — Мастер Олдайв, согласны ли вы принять на себя обязанности Главного мастера этого цеха?

— Согласен, — ответил Олдайв.

Немедленно после этого на него обрушился хор поздравлений. Мастер Бешли держался немного в стороне, хотя первым пожал Олдайву руку.

— Увы, не единогласно, — рассказал он, когда вышли все, кто желал поздравить нового Главного целителя. — Несколько человек воздержались. Думаю, ты знаешь причину. Назвать их имена?

— Не нужно, — выдохнул Олдайв, только сейчас осознав какой груз оказался на его плечах. — Начнем с начала.

— А я всегда говорил Джинии, что ты далеко пойдешь, — Бешли смахнул слезу, и сгорбился, едва ли не сильнее самого Олдайва. — Ладно, я пойду, а ты собирай вещи. Главный целитель должен жить там, где положено.

Как Олдайв ни противился этому, но ему все же пришлось занять кабинет и комнаты, которые прежде принадлежали Джинии.

Весь первый Оборот своего пребывания в должности мастера-целителя он сохранял прежний порядок, больше не заговаривая о своем плане обучения холдеров, что должно было успокоить противников нововведений. Впрочем, весной произошло событие, которое дало гораздо больше поводов для беспокойства: на Встрече в Телгар-Холде людьми Фэкса был убит Предводитель Вейра Ф'лон.

Теперь к обычным для Олдайва и Робинтона посиделкам-обсуждениям частенько примыкал К'ган. Голубой всадник искренне тосковал по прежним временам.

— Сейчас мало кто верит в возвращение Нитей, — говорил он. — А вот Ф'лон верил…

Олдайв вспомнил свой единственный опыт общения с бронзовым всадником.

— Но у него, кажется, есть сын, и довольно взрослый?

— У него двое, — улыбнулся К'ган, — и оба запечатлели драконов. Хорошие мальчишки, но они еще слишком юны. Придет время, и они покажут себя.

— Да, время придет … — эхом повторил Робинтон и добавил, уже совсем иным тоном: — Если мы не будем сидеть без действия.

И если К'ган вспоминал прошлое, Робинтон думал о будущем, то Олдайва больше волновало настоящее: подмастерья с мест докладывали о том, что во владениях Фэкса часты вспышки самых разных заболеваний, с которыми были не в состоянии справиться изнуренные постоянным недоеданием холдеры. Целитель всерьез опасался начала серьезной эпидемии.

***

— Мастер Олдайв, к вам можно?

В дверь негромко постучали. Подмастерье Марион, которого Олдайв взял себе в помощники, отличался редкостным тактом и все время опасался потревожить мастера.

— Да, Марион, входи. Что случилось? — спросил у помощника Олдайв.

— К вам целитель Тедар с женой. Они только что прибыли в Форт-Холд с караваном торговцев, — обстоятельно доложил тот. — Впустить?

— Конечно! — обрадовался Олдайв. — И немедленно.

За долгие Обороты боль от несбывшейся любви ушла куда-то очень далеко, так что он больше радовался встрече со старым другом.

— Сейчас, мастер, — Марион поспешил выполнить его просьбу, и уже через пару минут в кабинет Главного целителя вошли Тедар и Ариана.

— Добрый день, мастер, — Тедар низко поклонился Олдайву.

— Да что ты? — удивился Олдайв. — Помнится, прежде, ты называл меня братом.

— Это так, — согласился Тедар, — но тогда ты не был Главным целителем.

— А если я попрошу? — Олдайв пристально взглянул на друга.

— Тогда я буду очень рад… брат, — поколебавшись, добавил Тедар.

— И я — тоже, — улыбнулась Ариана. Прошедшие Обороты добавили ей красоты, из хрупкой девушки превратив в статную фигуристую женщину.

— Что привело вас сюда, в Главную мастерскую? — спросил Олдайв, приказав Мариону принести кла в честь встречи.

Ариана заметно смутилась, вспыхнув ярким румянцем.

— Видишь ли, — вздохнул Тедар, — у Арианы было уже несколько выкидышей. Как я ни старался, ничего не мог сделать… Время идет, мы не молодеем. Боюсь, что дальше ей будет сложнее родить. — Он помолчал. — Сейчас мы снова ждем ребенка, и я хотел бы оставить ее здесь. Пусть за ней как следует присмотрят. В караване это не всегда возможно… Я тоже останусь здесь, и буду работать там, где ты посчитаешь нужным. Нет, я настаиваю именно на таком варианте, — твердо заявил он, заметив, что Олдайв хочет возразить. — Не хочу, чтобы у других были поводы упрекать меня.

— Хорошо. — Олдайву оставалось только сдаться под таким напором. — Только…

— Что?

— Только сейчас в Главной мастерской нет свободной должности, есть только в холдах.

— Я не возражаю, — пожал плечами Тедар. — Хоть снова в Телгар.

— Зачем так далеко? — улыбнулся Олдайв. — В Руате свободна должность мастера. Лорд Кейл не будет возражать.

— Отлично! — Тедар просиял. — Вот видишь, милая, я смогу тебя навещать. — И он нежно обнял жену.

— Спасибо, — Ариана благодарно взглянула на Олдайва. — Знаешь, я с удовольствием останусь тут, в Форт-Холде, ведь благодаря тебе я встретила Тедара.

Глава 14

— Мастер Олдайв! Мастер…

Целитель досадливо поморщился, отвлекаясь от чтения очередной цеховой хроники. Текст и так еле виден, приходится разбирать его едва ли не по буквам, а тут еще отвлекают от дела…

— Мастер Олдайв, к вам…

Тревога в голосе подмастерья буквально выплеснулась наружу, заставила его задрожать и смолкнуть на полуслове.

— В чем дело? — Никто не станет попусту тревожить Главного мастера, особенно, если тот предупредил об этом, так что можно было предположить важные новости. Олдайв распахнул дверь, пропуская дежурного подмастерья в свой кабинет.

— Вам записка от мастера Робинтона, — испуганно выдохнул он. — Арфисты подняли тревогу, лорд Грож собирает стражу…

— Давай сюда записку, — поняв, что парнишка сейчас не в состоянии толком объяснить случившееся, Олдайв выхватил из его руки смятую записку.

Развернуть ее оказалось нелегким делом: кусок пергамента упорно сворачивался обратно, не желая являть миру свое содержание. Целитель аккуратно разгладил записку и поднес к свету. «Фэкс захватил Руат. На границе с Форт-Холдом скопилось много беженцев. Многие ранены. Поможешь?»

— Марион, передай старшим мастерам, что меня какое-то время не будет, — Олдайв подхватил сумку со всеми необходимыми лекарствами, что всегда держал наготове. Пусть не на такие случаи, но все же. — Вызови Рэнда и Бартли, пусть будут готовы к немедленному отъезду. И вели седлать скакунов. — Не дожидаясь ответа, он поспешил к складам, чтобы захватить как можно больше перевязочных средств — наверняка среди беженцев будут раненые. — Ты еще здесь? — рассердился он, услышав за спиной виноватое сопение подмастерья.

— Мастер Олдайв, а можно я с вами поеду? — набравшись мужества, выпалил Марион. — Пожалуйста…

Сердиться на его умоляющий тон не было ни желания, ни времени.

— Хорошо, поедем. Собирайся, — кивнул Олдайв.

— Я мигом! — пообещал Марион и помчался выполнять поручения мастера.

Олдайв же вздохнул и продолжил наполнять мешок бинтами, целебными мазями и растираниями. Да, они с Робинтоном много раз говорили об исходящей от Фэкса угрозе, о запрете всем арфистам появляться в его владениях, о тяжелой жизни холдеров в подвластных ему землях, но никогда прежде ни один из Великих Холдов не подвергался прямому захвату.

На мгновение он приостановил сборы, осознав, что лишь несколько месяцев назад отослал в Руат Тедара. А до родов Арианы осталось всего ничего. Ей лучше не знать о том, что произошло.

«Нет, такого быть не может… — Олдайв помотал головой, отметая внезапную, но такую логичную мысль. — Никогда прежде Фэкс не посягал на жизни мастеров. Он знает, что это окончательно оттолкнет от него Цеха…»

Додумывать Олдайв не стал, предпочитая убедиться во всем самостоятельно.

Рэнд, Бартли и счастливо-вдохновленный Марион ожидали Олдайва внизу, возле конюшен. Никому из них не пришлось ничего объяснять, каждый уже знал, с чем им предстоит столкнуться. Лишь Рэнд, как старший из подмастерьев позволил себе вопрос.

— Мастер Олдайв, может быть вам не стоит ехать самому, мало ли что?

— Нет, — покачал головой Олдайв, — мое присутствие необходимо.

При помощи Мариона он взобрался в седло и первым направил своего скакуна на дорогу, ведущую к границе с Руатом.

Лорд Грож развил бурную деятельность: на дороге целителей несколько раз останавливали его патрули, но каждый раз их отпускали, стоило лишь предъявить свои цеховые значки.

***

Лагерь беженцев был большим и беспорядочным. Костры, заполненные разным барахлом телеги, брошенные на землю охапки соломы и хвороста, беспорядочные женские причитания, детский плач…

— Здесь что, весь Руат собрался? — удивленно прошептал Марион, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Олдайв, почти вываливаясь из седла: в последнее время он не так часто ездил верхом. Оказавшись на земле, он тут же ощутил привычную уверенность. — Бартли, Рэнд, начинайте с разных сторон, — распорядился он, — Марион, а ты следуй за мной.

Подмастерья поспешили выполнить приказ мастера. Работы действительно было много: многие из беглецов находились в состоянии полного истощения и едва реагировали на просьбы целителей подняться, другие были ранены, должно быть, оказывая сопротивление наемникам Фэкса, еще несколько человек пострадали во время беспорядочного бегства, получив вывихи и растяжения.

Наплечная сумка стала совсем легкой, да и мешок, который таскал верный Марион, значительно убавился в объемах, когда целители добрались до другого конца лагеря. Пока подмастерье накладывал тугую повязку на только что вправленную мастером лодыжку одной из беглянок, Олдайв выпрямился, насколько ему позволял горб, ощущая во всем теле дикую усталость. Несколько часов бешеной скачки не прошли даром, да и поработать пришлось немало.

— Больше здесь никого нет? — спросил он у женщины, что зачарованно наблюдала за ловкими движениями рук юноши-подмастерья. Вопрос она услышала не сразу, так что пришлось его повторить.

— Здесь нет, господин, — та помотала головой. — Нас совсем немного осталось… — Она всхлипнула, пытаясь сдержать слезы, но те уже стекали по ее щекам. — Мы из-под самого Руата, жили там себе, лорда Кейла уважали… А тут пришли наемники, сказали, что нашим владетелем теперь лорд Фэкс будет… Самых красивых девиц с собой увезли, иных просто снасильничали, прямо в холде… Моего мужа убили, только не сразу, издевались долго… А потом я от них сбежала…

— Теперь уже все, — Олдайв присел рядом, достал из сумки пузырек с успокоительным, налил немного в уже подставленную Марионом чашку с водой. — Вот, выпей-ка, будет легче.

Все еще всхлипывая и размазывая по щекам слезы, женщина послушно глотнула лекарство, вздохнула, уже успокаиваясь.

— Только, господин… — он дернулась, словно вспомнив о чем-то важном. — Это здесь больше никого нет, а там, за рекой… Там те, кто не успел убежать, наемники брод перекрыли…

— Я понял, — кивнул Олдайв. — Спасибо тебе. Ты закончил, Марион?

— Да, мастер, — отозвался подмастерье. — Куда мы теперь? За реку? — и он кивнул в сторону берега.

— Нет, — покачал головой Олдайв. — Во всяком случае, не ты. Дай-ка мне твой мешок.

Он решительно забрал у подмастерья сак с лекарствами и направился в сторону реки.

Со стороны Форт-Холда брод охраняли стражники лорда Грожа.

— Извините, мастер, но туда нельзя, — пробасил один из них, опознавший целителя в неверном свете костров. — Сами видите, такое дело…

— Но за рекой много людей, которым может быть нужна моя помощь, — Олдайв попробовал воззвать к чувству сострадания собеседника.

— Никак нельзя, мастер… — стражник сочувственно покачал головой. — Приказ такой: ни в ту, ни в другую сторону никого не пущать. — Он вздохнул и осторожно оглянулся по сторонам. — Нешто я не понимаю? Вы б лучше того… командира нашего спросили. Кловис всегда по совести решает.

Услышав имя командира отряда, Олдайв улыбнулся, невольно припоминая свою первую встречу с ним. Не реши он тогда просить лорда за мальчишек, неизвестно, что бы вышло в итоге.

— Ты прав, — кивнул целитель, пытаясь найти взглядом нужного ему человека. — Спасибо.

Кловис отыскался возле самого брода: пристально вглядываясь в ночную тьму, он наблюдал за противоположным берегом. Заслышав за спиной шаги, он мгновенно обернулся.

— А, мастер Олдайв… — В голосе его ощущалась теплая улыбка.

— Здравствуй, Кловис. Давно не виделись.

В последние Обороты командир стражников Форт-Холда стал редким гостем мастерской целителей. Олдайв напряг память. Ну да, их прошлая беседа состоялась сразу после его избрания на пост Главного мастера. Тогда Кловис поздравил его, пожелал удачи, а потом прекратил свои посещения, хотя прежде захаживал едва ли не каждую семидневку.

— Ты что-то хотел, мастер? — Кловис сразу перешел к делу.

— Да. Я хочу перебраться на тот берег. Люди говорят, что там осталось немало тех, кому нужна моя помощь.

— Нет, — покачал головой начальник стражи, — мы не можем так рисковать.

— Я не прошу никого сопровождать меня и пойду один. Ты же знаешь, что целители находятся под защитой закона. Каждый на Перне знает, что если он причинит вред целителю, то больше не может рассчитывать на помощь кого бы то ни было из нашего Цеха. Мне достаточно лишь показать свою эмблему…

— Мастер, — Кловис прервал горячую, убедительную речь Олдайва, — то, что ты говоришь — правда, вот только Фэкс ни во что не ставит закон. Арфисты также защищены законом, но кто из них посмеет появиться во владениях Фэкса? Ты же знаешь, были случаи…

Олдайв кивнул. Да, многим не нравится то, что делают арфисты, Робинтон столько раз повторял это, вызывая друга для того, чтобы перевязать раны еще одному из своих подмастерьев. Но чтобы так же поступали с целителями?

— И все же я должен быть там, — твердо заявил он. — Если хочешь, могу оставить письмо, что действую исключительно на свой страх и риск.

Кловис фыркнул, изображая смех.

— Думаешь, что я боюсь за свою шкуру или пост?

— Я не это хотел сказать, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Знаю. — Кловис задумался. — Хорошо, я позволю тебе перебраться на тот берег, но с одним условием. Я иду с тобой.

Теперь уже фыркнул Олдайв.

— И как ты это представляешь?

— Буду носить за тобой этот мешок, не все же этому дохляку его таскать, — начальник стражи указал рукой куда-то за спину целителя.

— И ничего я не дохляк, — обиженно заявил Марион, решив, что раз его обнаружили, то можно подойти поближе и попытаться отстоять свое место рядом с мастером. Он вылез из-за кустов и покосился на Кловиса. — А как вы меня обнаружили? — с любопытством спросил он.

— Работа такая, — коротко пояснил тот. — Так что ты решил, мастер?

— Я согласен. Но там для тебя будет опаснее, чем для меня.

— Знаю. — Кловис, как всегда, был немногословен. Он подозвал к себе одного из стражников, шепотом отдал ему какие-то распоряжения, после чего сбросил свою тяжелую кожаную куртку с нашитыми на нее защитными металлическими пластинами. Вместо нее он надел простую куртку, уже без всякой защиты, которую принес ему подчиненный. Меч, впрочем, он оставил на поясе, равно как и тяжелый кинжал. Хмуро глянув на Олдайва, отобрал у него мешок с лекарствами. — Пойдемте, господин целитель, я провожу вас, а то заплутаете здесь… — торопливо заговорил он, изображая местного жителя.

— Кловис, так ты… — Олдайв, наконец сообразил, что старому другу просто нужен был удобный повод для того, чтобы провести разведку. — Хорошо, идем.

— А я? — Марион обиженно всхлипнул.

— А ты останешься здесь и расскажешь обо всем Рэнду и Бартли, — распорядился Олдайв. — И не забудь, что раненым требуется уход.

Марион кивнул, осознавая, что его назначили главным над двумя старшими подмастерьями.

Течение было быстрым, так что Олдайва едва не снесло в сторону, и Кловис едва успел ухватить его за руку. Бормоча себе под нос что-то невразумительное, он вытащил целителя на берег.

— Никуда не уходи, я быстро, — и он буквально растворился в ночи.

Олдайв еще раз проверил свою сумку, переложил туда часть склянок и бинтов из оставленного Кловисом мешка. Тревога никак не оставляла его: тем более, что в тишине он стал различать отдаленные крики, похожие на женские причитания.

Вернулся Кловис. Не говоря ни слова, он подхватил свой груз, и указал направление движения. Олдайв шел за ним след в след, продолжая прислушиваться к ночным звукам: беспорядочные вопли стали громче.

— Они здесь, за кустами, — прошептал Кловис. — Люди Фэкса перекрыли дорогу, ждут рассвета, чтобы гнать беглецов обратно. Может, вернешься?

— Не могу, — Олдайв покачал головой и решительно шагнул вперед.

***

Беженцев оказалось много, значительно больше, чем тех, кто успел добраться до владений Грожа. И если те, кто перебрался на другой берег, радостно благодарили судьбу и вспоминали пережитое, то для этих людей ничего еще не закончилось. Едва ли можно было найти того, на чьих плечах не красовались бы следы от ударов плетьми, которыми наемники Фэкса сгоняли их в одно место. Олдайв сразу понял, что принесенных им бинтов и холодилки не хватит на всех, а потом старался отыскивать тех, кто пострадал больше.

Холдер, зажимающий рукой рану на плече, женщина со сломанной ногой, исполосованные ударами плетей спины, вывихи и растяжения… Кловис, тенью следовавший за Олдайвом, сначала тихо ругался, но потом замолчал. ММрачное выражение его лица можно было разглядеть даже в сумраке ночи.

— Скорлупа и Осколки…

Возмущение, сквозившее в голосе бывалого воина, заставило Олдайва отвлечься от перевязки очередного пациента.

— Тедар!

Лежащий на голой земле человек вздрогнул и попытался подняться.

— Лежи, даже и не думай вставать, — Олдайв осторожно, но настойчиво уложил друга обратно. — Ты что, забыл, чему тебя учили?

Мимоходом отметив, что холодилки уже почти не осталось, он обработал края раны на голове Тедара, осторожно перевязал ее. Да, наверняка имеется сотрясение мозга, большая потеря крови, но сейчас больше ничего сделать. И если так искалечены оставшиеся в живых, кто смог смог бежать, то какова судьба тех, кто встретил свое последнее утро в захваченном Фэксом Руате?

Пространство за спиной неожиданно озарилось светом факелов, а самого Олдайва, не успевшего оглянуться, кто-то схватил за руки, выкручивая их назад.

— Шпионов поймали! Лорд Фэкс, мы поймали шпионов!

Кловис с ожесточением сопротивлялся, но из-за большой скученности беженцев так и не смог обнажить меч. Его противники таких ограничений не имели, навалились на него всем скопом, обезоружили и прижали к земле.

— Лорд Фэкс, мы поймали шпионов… На колени перед лордом! — Олдайва ткнули в спину, заставляя выполнить приказ.

— Шпионов поймали?

Насмешливый тон, которым был задан вопрос, жесткие приказные интонации — все это уверило целителя в том, что перед ним и в самом деле новый владетель Руата и шести других холдов. Но если тот думает, что Цеха теперь ничего не значат на Перне, значит нужно доказать ему обратное.

— Нет, лорд Фэкс, — Олдайв поднял голову, — ваши люди ошибаются. Мы — целители, и мы всего лишь оказываем помощь тем, кто в ней нуждается.

— Целители? — Фэкс одним рывком поднял собеседника на ноги. — А где доказательства?

— Мой цеховой знак. Если вы посмотрите на мою куртку…

— А разве шпионы признаются в том, что они шпионы? Разве они не наденут чужие одежды, чтобы войти туда, куда им вход закрыт? — При каждом произносимом слове Фэкс потряхивал целителя за грудки.

— Я — Главный мастер целителей, — громко объявил Олдайв. — Ни один из шпионов не осмелится повязать на себе узлы мастера. Это — мой слуга, — и он указал на прижатого к земле Кловиса, — который должен охранять меня. А это… — Едва ли не впервые в жизни Олдайв ощущал настоящий гнев. — Это мастер нашего Цеха. Как я смотрю, ваши люди были с ним не слишком-то вежливы… Мне напомнить, к чему это может привести?

Фэкс прорычал что-то невнятное и поставил целителя обратно на землю. Из-за своего горба Олдайв был едва ли не на полголовы ниже лорда, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения, ибо то был разговор равных.

Наемники, плотным кольцом окружавшие Фэкса и дотоле громко обсуждавшие поимку шпионов, смолкли. Никто не хотел в случае ранения оказаться без помощи целителей, а в ремесле воина такой случай может произойти в любое время.

— А где доказательства? — повторил Фэкс.

Олдайв пожал плечами.

— Моего слова вам недостаточно, лорд?

— Это действительно целитель, — в разговор вмешался один из наемников Фэкса. — Когда-то он помог мне.

— Ты уверен, Трент?

— Да, лорд.

Услышав знакомое имя, Олдайв взглянул на говорившего. Да, это действительно был Трент, много Оборотов назад возглавлявший шайку изгоев, а потом решением лорда Грогеллана отправленный на рудники. Теперь на его лице красовалось несколько шрамов, а в волосах было полно седины.

— Итак, что здесь делает Главный целитель? — Тон Фэкса изменился, теперь он признавал статус собеседника.

— Я уже сказал вам, лорд, — ответил Олдайв. — Мы оказывали помощь тем, кто в ней нуждается.

— Я был бы вам очень признателен, Главный мастер, если бы вы предупреждали меня или моих людей о таких… кхм, визитах… — Теперь Фэкс был почти любезен. — Надеюсь, что вы не в обиде на нас?

— Я могу забрать своих людей? — Олдайв решил отвечать только на те вопросы, что ему интересны.

Фэкс нахмурился. Он перевел взгляд на прижатого к земле Кловиса, который наконец-то прекратил сопротивляться и внимательно прислушивался ко всему происходящему.

— Забирайте.

— Благодарю вас, лорд Фэкс, — Олдайв поклонился, потом присел на землю рядом с Тедаром, осторожно приподнял его. Отпущенный наемниками Кловис поспешил ему на помощь.

— Трент, проводи их, — распорядился лорд, — а то еще споткнутся на переправе, да утонут. Мне не нужны неприятности с Цехами.

— Да, лорд.

До самого брода Трент молчал, освещая путь. Возле реки, когда уже совсем рассвело, он бросил в песок тусклый смоляной факел.

— Будем считать, что я свой долг отдал, — сказал он Олдайву, — ведь когда-то ты спас мне жизнь. А тебя, — он повернулся к Кловису, — я тоже узнал. Не будь здесь его, ты был бы уже мертв или того хуже… Встречу в следующий раз — непременно убью. — Он довольно осклабился, сплюнул и направился назад, что-то насвистывая себе под нос.

— Старею, — вздохнул Кловис, — прежде бы я такого не допустил.

— Это неважно, — остановил его Олдайв. — Возвращаемся.

Вместе они подняли Тедара на руки и стали перебираться на другой берег.

Глава 15

За рекой их уже поджидали: больше всех переживал Марион, которого едва ли не силой удерживали на берегу Рэнд и Бартли, да и сами стражники выглядели очень довольными тем, что начальник вернулся целым и невредимым. Раненого Тедара тут же окружили заботой.

— Что ты теперь намерен делать? — обратился к Олдайву Кловис, не успев толком перевести дух после их вылазки.

— Вернусь в мастерскую, — ответил тот, еле уловимо пожав плечами, — сразу же, как Тедара можно будет двигать.

— Могу выделить телегу для его перевозки, — предложил Кловис.

— В таком случае мы прихватим с собой еще нескольких тяжелораненых, — обрадовался Олдайв. — Я оставлю тебе Рэнда и Бартли, они хорошо знают свое дело, а сразу же, как доберусь до Форта, пришлю еще кого-нибудь.

— Договорились, — кивнул Кловис.

С наступлением утра бдительность стражников немного ослабла. Течение реки хорошо просматривалось, так что можно было не опасаться удара противника.

Олдайв сам выбрал раненых, которых нужно было доставить в Форт-Холд. Предоставленная целителям телега была самой простой, без рессор, способных смягчить тряску, так что следовало передвигаться очень медленно.

Марион уселся на козлы и дернул вожжи. Скакун-тяжеловоз, привычный к перевозке не требующих особого внимания грузов, резко взял с места.

— Тпру, стой, кому говорят! — возмутился подмастерье, натягивая поводья.

Олдайв, не успевший занять место в телеге, припустил следом.

Телега остановилась только через пару минут.

— Да, скотина упрямая, — заметил Кловис, наблюдавший за этой сценой со стороны. — Может быть, возьмете кого-нибудь из стражников? Иначе этот мальчишка довезет вас только до первого оврага.

— А разве тебе сейчас не нужен каждый человек? — спросил Олдайв.

— Есть такое дело, — признал Кловис.

— Ничего, мы справимся, Марион просто не ожидал такой резвости со стороны этой клячи, — Олдайв кивнул в сторону присмиревшего скакуна. — Теперь он будет осторожнее.

Подмастерье сидел весь пунцовый от смущения.

Олдайв проверил, крепко ли привязаны их с Марионом скакуны, а потом еще раз осмотрел лежащих в телеге раненых.

— Трогай, — приказал он, взбираясь на козлы.

В этот раз обошлось без происшествий: смирившийся с новым кучером тяжеловоз неспешно двинулся в дорогу. Время от времени Олдайв приказывал сделать остановку, и тогда они с Марионом проверяли состояние своих пациентов и давали им отдохнуть от тряски. Тедар уже давно пришел в себя, и все порывался рассказать Олдайву обо всем произошедшем, но тот попросил друга не тратить силы — рассказ все равно придется повторять.

Путь, проделанный накануне за несколько часов, занял у них более суток. Олдайв не рискнул передвигаться по темноте, чтобы не причинить вреда раненым, к тому же скакуну, тащившему их телегу, тоже необходимо было дать отдых. Поэтому в Форт-Холд они въехали ближе к полудню следующего дня.

Дежурившие на воротах стражники вызвали целителей, так что всех раненых быстро доставили в лазарет. Олдайв попытался было лично проконтролировать их состояние, но был остановлен Бешли.

— Разве ты не доверяешь своим мастерам? — с легким упреком спросил тот. Получив в ответ беспомощную улыбку, старик продолжил: — Ты уже и так сделал достаточно, так что тебе и самому нужен отдых. И не вздумай утверждать обратное, не забывай, что я был одним из тех, кто лечил тебя. — Он взглядом указал на сгорбленную больше обычного спину Олдайва.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Олдайв слегка поднял руки, признавая собственное поражение.

Он с трудом добрался до своей комнаты, прямо в одежде рухнул на кровать и уснул, не дожидаясь обеда. Бешли, сунувшийся было в кабинет Главного мастера, с усмешкой прикрыл дверь, приказав не тревожить Олдайва до тех пор, пока тот не проснется сам.

Утром Олдайву было немного не по себе от того, что он позволил себе столь долгий отдых, но, подумав, он понял, что эти несколько дней вымотали его больше, чем неделя работы в обычном режиме. Переодевшись и позавтракав, Олдайв поспешил в лазарет.

— Как Тедар? — спросил он, едва завидев Бешли, который, как ему сообщили, принял на себя курирование привезенных им раненых.

— Ты вовремя успел, — ответил старый мастер. — С ним все будет хорошо, пара семидневок отдыха, правильного лечения, он и может возвращаться к своей милой женушке.

За несколько месяцев проживания в Главной мастерской целителей Ариана сумела завоевать общую привязанность, так что Олдайв не удивился такому определению. Просмотрев записи о назначенном лечении, он удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Да, кстати, — продолжил Бешли, — Тедар все рвется поговорить с тобой.

Олдайв на мгновение задумался.

— Сообщите в мастерскую арфистов, пусть пришлют кого-нибудь, чтобы засвидетельствовать его рассказ, и немедленно проводите в лазарет. Я буду с ранеными.

Бешли кивнул. Ему был хорошо понятен ход мыслей главы Цеха, поэтому он немедленно отправил подмастерье к арфистам и тоже занялся ранеными.

***

Тедар был бледен, но держался стойко, лишь временами полностью откидываясь на поставленную почти вертикально подушку. Восстанавливающие препараты дали свой результат — целитель смог рассказать обо всем, чему стал свидетелем во время захвата Руата.

— У стражников Фэкса был приказ убивать всех, кто оказывает хоть малейшее сопротивление, а еще уничтожить всю семью лорда Кейла… Все началось на рассвете. Я тогда не спал — готовил желудочный отвар для младшего сына лорда, он накануне объелся сладостей. Бедный малыш…— Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, заново переживая случившееся. — Люди Фэкса слишком хорошо знали кого и где искать, они пришли в его комнату, вооруженные… А у меня с собой был лишь котелок и большая ложка, так что я ничего не мог сделать.

— Не вини себя, — покачал головой Олдайв, — ты же целитель, а не воин.

— Но я попробовал… — слабо улыбнулся Тедар. — Ухватил мальчишку на руки и попробовал бежать через кухню. Кажется, по голове я получил именно там… Не помню точно этот момент. Очнулся я, когда уже все стихло, спустился вниз — и поскользнулся на крови. Она покрывала почти весь двор, а в центре были навалены тела. И малыш, которого вырвали у меня из рук, он тоже был там, с распоротым животом и вываливающимися кишками.

Юный подмастерье-арфист, записывающий рассказ Тедара, тихонько охнул и едва не выронил перо.

— Стражники Фэкса меня заметили, но убивать не стали, видимо приказ уже изменился, — Тедар саркастически усмехнулся. — Меня загнали в хлев, где было уже полно народу, в основном из тех, кто постоянно работал в Руате. Днем нас стали перегонять в другой холд. Не знаю как, но большой группе удалось вырваться от них, в том числе и мне. А потом нас догнали и… Дальше я помню только тебя, мастер Олдайв. — Зная, что сейчас идет официальная запись, целитель предпочел использовать общепринятое обращение к главе Цеха.

— Друзья, у вас есть вопросы к мастеру Тедару? — спросил Олдайв, повернувшись к немногим свидетелям этого рассказа. Мастер Бешли, а за ним и другие отрицательно покачали головой. — Тогда скрепите эту запись своими подписями и… дайте уже ему отдохнуть.

Поставив росчерк в документе, он проводил всех из палаты друга, тщательно закрыл дверь.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, брат? — спросил он, поправляя подушки так, чтобы Тедару было удобно лежать.

— Честно? — поморщился тот. — Погано, но не потому, что болит голова, это бы я пережил…

— Понимаю, — Олдайв налил в чашку укрепляющий отвар, добавил туда несколько капель сока феллиса. — Вот, выпей.

Тедар послушно выпил отвар.

— А как там Ариана? — спросил он. — Надеюсь, ей не говорили…?

— Нет, — покачал головой Олдайв. — Хочешь ее видеть?

— Очень, — подтвердил Тедар. — Только не в моем нынешнем виде.

Его глаза стали закрываться — снотворное быстро действовало на ослабленный организм. Олдайв поставил чашку на прикроватный столик и только сейчас заметил, что в рыжеватых волосах друга появилась первая седина.

Все, кто работал в лазарете Главной мастерской, умели молчать, так что Ариана узнала о том, что произошло с ее мужем лишь когда миновала опасность преждевременных родов. Через семидневку после того, как Олдайв привез в Форт-Холд Тедара и других раненых, у нее появился крепкий мальчуган.

Олдайв зашел в ее комнату и, увидев там Тедара, которому уже разрешили ходить, радостно улыбнулся — друг возвращался к привычной жизни.

— Можно тебя кое о чем попросить? — спросила Ариана, продолжая покачивать младенца.

— Да, конечно, — удивился Олдайв.

— Ты спас Тедара и помог родиться нашему сыну, поэтому мы хотели бы назвать его в честь тебя, — Ариана просительно улыбнулась.

— Вы это серьезно? — ошарашенно спросил Олдайв.

— Соглашайся, брат, — Тедар подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо.

— Это, конечно, очень почетно, но мое имя… — Олдайв покачал головой.

— Мы всего лишь хотели сделать тебе приятное, — вздохнула Ариана.

— В таком случае… — Олдайв задумался, а потом все же озвучил только что пришедшую в голову мысль. — В таком случае, мне было бы очень приятно, если бы вы назвали своего сына Айвером.

Тедар понимающе кивнул — он хорошо помнил рассказы друга о его детстве.

— Мне нравится, — улыбнулся он.

— И мне, — согласилась Ариана.

Олдайв тоже улыбнулся. Пусть даже у него не будет собственных детей, но память о деде останется жить.

***

Когда лорд Грож узнал, что один из отрядов Фэкса совершил нападение на принадлежащий ему небольшой горняцкий холд, он пришел в ярость. Узнав название этого холда, Олдайв поспешил туда, едва дождавшись отряда сопровождения, прикомандированного к нему владетелем Форта.

Вопреки опасениям Олдайва, Апленд-холд выглядел точно таким же, каким запомнился с детства. Единственным свидетельством нападения были наполовину сожженные ворота, которые постепенно восстанавливались местными жителями.

— Убитых у нас нет, только несколько раненых, — отчитался местный целитель, немало удивленный посещением главы Цеха.

— А вы знаете, что было нужно людям Фэкса? — спросил Олдайв.

— Ну еще бы… — в разговор вмешался мастер-горняк. — Захватили всю месячную добычу изумрудов. Не знаю, как докладывать об этом нашему лорду…

Изумруды Олдайва не интересовали, поэтому он решил осмотреть раненых.

— Извольте сюда, мастер, — пригласил его целитель.

В холде, как и прежде, не было отдельного лазарета: все раненые размещались в своих жилищах. Оказавшись возле входа в помещение, которое прежде занимала его семья, Олдайв вздохнул.

— Мастер Корлан получил касательное ранение в плечо. Желаете взглянуть? — спросил у него местный целитель.

При имени отца в душе Олдайва всколыхнулась прежняя горечь.

— Давайте посмотрим, — ответил он, надеясь, что его голос звучит по-прежнему ровно.

Их встретила оживленная немолодая женщина. Узнав о визите Главного целителя, он восхищенно охнула и повела Олдайва в комнату, занимаемую Корланом. Тот сидел в кресле и дремал, осторожно разместив руку так, чтобы не тревожить пострадавшее плечо. От звука шагов он проснулся и попытался встать.

— Сидите, сидите… — Олдайву неожиданно стало очень легко, словно это был не отец, а посторонний человек, нуждающийся в помощи. — Как самочувствие?

— Неплохо, — ответил Корлан. За прошедшие Обороты он сильно изменился: постарел и обрюзг. — Хотел защитить собственность нашего лорда…

— За это бы дополнительно марки получить, — начала было женщина, но осеклась, заметив грозный взгляд Корлана.

— Не лезь в мужские разговоры, жена. Главный целитель не решает такие вопросы.

Этот взгляд и окрик помогли Олдайву понять, что характер отца совсем не изменился.

— Рад, что вы выздоравливаете, — он кивнул, давая понять, что разговор окончен. У сидящего перед ним человека давно уже своя жизнь, которую не стоит тревожить призраками из прошлого. Олдайв развернулся, собираясь уходить, когда слова Корлана заставили его застыть на месте.

— Клянусь, я думал, что ты умер. Гезик сказал мне, что вы все умерли от лихорадки. Иначе бы я нашел тебя.

— Гезику этого очень хотелось, — Олдайв повернулся к отцу.

— И ты не вернулся домой, — осуждающе продолжил Корлан.

Олдайв сжал губы. Если бы этот разговор случился сразу после встречи на дороге в Форт-холд, он бы без всяких сомнений бросил в лицо Корлану обвинение в том, что тот не узнал собственного сына, но сейчас в этом не было никакого смысла.

— Прости, так получилось, — ответил он. — До свидания.

— До свидания, — Корлан эхом повторил его слова.

Перед отъездом из Апленд-холда Олдайв еще раз отыскал здешнего целителя и попросил его получше заботиться о здоровье Корлана с семьей.

***

Бойня в Руате заставила встряхнуться не только лордов, но и мастеров. В Тиллеке собрался совет Главных мастеров.

— Как видите, Фэкс не останавливается ни перед чем, — вздохнул Робинтон после того, как были изложены доказательства многочисленных нарушений законов Перна.

— Вот поэтому я уже отозвал своих людей из всех его семи холдов, — проворчал Фандарел, мастер кузнецов. Огромного роста, широкоплечий, он с трудом разместился в кресле, опасно поскрипывавшем при каждом его движении. — Посмотрим, как ему это понравится…

— Мне сообщили, что у него внезапно исчезли корабли, — лукаво усмехнулся мастер Идоролан. Его одежду, казалось, навеки пропитали запахи рыбы и моря. — А в Плоскогорье так много рыбацких деревень… Он уже обращался ко мне, чтобы ему построили новые, но я отказался.

Один за другим мастера подтверждали твердую решимость противостоять захватчику. Во взгляде Робинтона сквозило ничем не прикрытое удовлетворение единой позицией Главных мастеров.

— А что скажут целители в твоем лице? — спросил он, обращаясь к Олдайву.

Тот встал, уважительно поклонился всем мастерам.

— Я глубоко уважаю все, что вы делаете, но последовать вашему примеру не могу, так как… — Он чуть повысил голос, чтобы перекрыть гул возмущения его словами. — Так как подобные меры идут вразрез с самой сутью целительства. Под властью Фэкса людям и без того живется несладко, я не могу лишить их последней помощи.

— Но разве твои мастера не пострадали там, в Руате? — пробасил Фандарел. — Робинтон же только что говорил…

— Все верно, — подтвердил Олдайв, — и я не буду препятствовать тем из моих людей, кто пожелает покинуть холды, управляемые Фэксом. Но также не буду отзывать тех, кто желает остаться там и выполнять свой долг. — Он сел на место, ожидая дальнейшей реакции на свои слова.

В помещении повисла тишина, прерываемая перешептыванием мастеров.

— Во имя Первой Скорлупы, ты молодец! — Фандарел вскочил со своего места, его многострадальное кресло отлетело в сторону от энергичного движения. Кузнец подошел к Олдайву и крепко пожал ему руку.

— Эээ, осторожнее, — взмолился Олдайв. — Сломаешь, а она мне еще понадобится.

— Извини, — смутился Фандарел.

Его действия сняли отчуждение, возникшее было после слов Олдайва. Робинтон понимающе улыбнулся: он не сомневался в том, что друг поступит именно так.

— Ты доволен? — спросил он после того, как все мастера разошлись.

— Не вполне, — пожал плечами Олдайв, — мне все время кажется, что я мог бы сделать больше.

Глава 16

После захвата Руата и последующих за этим событий наступило затишье, но, несмотря на это, лорды по-прежнему были настороже. Грож и не думал снимать усиленную охрану со своих границ: во всяком случае, отряды, ежедневно патрулировавшие дороги, продолжали оставаться столь же многочисленными, как и прежде.

Олдайв узнавал обо всем от Робинтона: тот, как и положено Главному арфисту, был в курсе дел не только владетеля Форт-Холда, но и всего Перна.

— Помяни мое слово, — сказал Робинтон во время одной из таких бесед, — Фэксу будет мало и семи холдов. Когда-нибудь он захочет большего, и тогда…

Арфист не договорил. Стукнув кулаком по подлокотнику кресла, он задумался, теряя нить разговора.

— А до тех пор, — улыбнулся Олдайв, — я предпочитаю не заглядывать так далеко.

Говоря так, он слегка лукавил, стараясь отвлечь друга от грустных мыслей. Олдайву все еще не давал покоя тот давний план обучения холдеров, составленный им много Оборотов назад. С тех пор он уже не раз и не два менял его, на практике сталкиваясь с невозможностью воплощения в жизнь. Во владения Фэкса вход арфистам был заказан, да и во многих других холдах они не пользовались доверием. Поэтому Олдайв решил рассчитывать только на возможности своего цеха: исподволь, почти незаметно, он вводил новые элементы в занятия с учениками, теперь они должны были не только овладевать медицинскими знаниями, но и учиться передавать их другим людям.

Но даже и эти небольшие подвижки вызывали недовольство тех целителей, кто выступал за сохранение старых традиций.

— Время перемен еще не пришло, — напомнил ему мастер Бешли, зайдя как-то вечером в кабинет Главного целителя. — Ты слишком многого хочешь от моего поколения.

Бешли совсем поседел и высох, но передвигался почти так же бодро, как и в тот день, когда Олдайв впервые с ним познакомился. Старик продолжал заведовать всем обучением в Главной мастерской.

— Только ли от твоего? — спросил Олдайв.

— Может и не только, — согласился Бешли. — Людям вообще свойственно бояться перемен. Кстати, о переменах… — он многозначительно кашлянул. — Я пришел предупредить, что хочу уйти в отставку и вернуться домой, в Южный Болл. Хочется погреть на солнышке свои старые кости.

— Домой? — Внутренне Олдайв уже давно готовился к подобному разговору, но все равно слова старого мастера застали его врасплох.

— Ну да, — кивнул тот. — Глядишь, за мной и другие старики потянутся. Опять же пользу принесу.

— Мастер… — От волнения Олдайв никак не мог найти подходящие слова.

— Что — мастер? — улыбнулся Бешли. — Вот кабы тогда, много Оборотов назад я смог тебя вылечить, тогда был бы мастер, а так… — он махнул рукой. — В общем, я уже все решил и даже нашел себе преемника. Позвать?

— Зови, раз уж вы обо всем сговорились за моей спиной… — Олдайв развел руками.

Не обратив внимания на обвинение в сговоре, Бешли подошел к двери и открыл ее.

— Заходи.

— Добрый вечер, — вошедший в кабинет Тедар весело улыбнулся другу. — Мы не сговаривались, просто так вышло.

— Вот мой преемник, — представил его Бешли. — Ну, или он им будет, если ты утвердишь его на этом посту.

Олдайв покачал головой: рано или поздно он бы тоже пришел к такому решению, но для этого понадобилось бы много времени.

— Ты уже точно все решил? — спросил он у Бешли.

— Да, в следующем месяце я уезжаю домой, а за это время передам все дела Тедару. Теперь у тебя будет надежный тыл в мастерской, сразу с двумя защитниками… — и он заговорщически подмигнул Олдайву.

Действительно, немногим более Оборота назад Ариана стала хозяйкой дома целителей, возглавив все хозяйственные службы цеха. Ей, выросшей в караване торговцев, не приходилось прилагать особых усилий, чтобы вести учет, а легкий характер позволял ладить даже с самыми заядлыми ворчунами.

— А ты? — Олдайв поднял взгляд на Тедара. — Что скажешь, брат?

— Ты же знаешь, что мне нравится возиться с молодежью, — улыбнулся тот. — Я справлюсь.

После Руата Тедар изменился, стал сдержаннее и почти все время проводил с семьей или учениками, которые души не чаяли в своем мастере.

— Ну вот и все и решилось! — порадовался Бешли. — Давайте за это выпьем. Немного бенденского не повредит даже целителям.

Передача дел прошла без проблем. Олдайв лично проводил мастера Бешли до Южного Болла, желая не только убедиться в том, что тот благополучно доберется до дома, но просто уважить своего учителя. Убедившись, что все хорошо, он вернулся в мастерскую.

Олдайв не успел еще толком отдохнуть, как в его кабинет пришел чем-то очень довольный Тедар.

— Кажется, я знаю, что тебе нужно, — с улыбкой заявил он, потрясая пачкой пергаментов. — Вот, смотри, что мы придумали с учениками… Это — те рисунки, которые мы используем для обучения в цехе. — На столе оказались старые иллюстрации из анатомического атласа. — Они слишком подробные, простым холдерам такие не нужны, многие из них и читать-то толком не умеют. А что, если взять упрощенные схемы, просто для того, чтобы научить их оказывать первую помощь, до того, как на месте окажется кто-либо из целителей? Вот это я обнаружил в записях учеников первого Оборота. — Тедар выложил на стол помятый листок со схематическим человечком, похожего на тех, что любят рисовать школяры, когда скучают во время урока. — А мы возьмем таких человечков и нарисуем, как один помогает другому.

— То есть один будет целителем, а другой — пациентом? — Олдайв мгновенно понял замысел друга. — Действительно, картинки поймет даже тот, кто не умеет читать.

— Так что, я молодец? — улыбнулся Тедар.

— Еще какой. Только вот что, молодец, — усмехнулся Олдайв. — Нарисуй основные схемы оказания помощи, а потом отдадим их копировальщикам для размножения. И поторопись, чтобы успеть все закончить прежде, чем отправлять подмастерьев с новыми назначениями.

— Умеешь ты испортить торжество, — Тедар наморщил лоб, прикидывая, сколько схем нужно сделать. — Ладно, пойду рисовать.

Работать пришлось день и ночь, но к окончанию учебного цикла каждый из новых подмастерьев отправился в путь, прихватив с собой целый комплект таких рисунков. Олдайв немного повеселел — его давний план начал исполняться.

***

— Я же тебе говорил!

Олдайв удивленно взглянул на ворвавшегося в его кабинет Робинтона. Он никогда не видел друга таким возбужденным.

— Что произошло?

— Ты и в самом деле не знаешь? — Робинтон буквально рухнул в кресло. — Не знаешь, что в Бендене зреет новая кладка, а всадники уже завершили Поиск?

— Нет, как раз это-то я слышал, — Олдайв с усилием потер виски, отвлекаясь от своих записей. — Барабаны оповестили нас об этом. Интересно, конечно, но напрямую нас не касается.

— Даже смерть Фэкса? — вкрадчиво уточнил Робинтон.

— Он мертв? — переспросил Олдайв.

— Мертвее не бывает, и я сам был свидетелем его смерти. — Губы Робинтона исказила саркастическая усмешка. — Он наконец-то получил по заслугам.

Олдайв кивнул, вспоминая свою первую встречу с Фэксом. Тогда лорд был не слишком любезен.

— А как же простые люди? — встревожился он.

— Холды вернулись их законным владельцам, — пожал плечами Робинтон, — а они позаботятся о тех, кто находится под их защитой.

— И Руат тоже?

— Да. Но ты даже не представляешь, что произошло… Лесса, дочь лорда Кейла, она жива!

— И она будет управлять Руатом? — уточнил Олдайв.

— Нет! — Робинтон улыбнулся. — Она станет госпожой Вейра, а Руат унаследовал Джексом, новорожденный сын Фэкса. В небе уже горит Алая звезда, а на Перне грядут перемены.

Арфист торопился, словно стремясь наверстать упущенное время, но даже в Вейре не все были готовы к переменам. Вскоре после этого разговора Олдайв приехал в Бенден, чтобы помочь тамошнему целителю в лечении стариков, мучавшихся от ревматизма. Здесь он познакомился с сыновьями Ф'лона, подобно своему отцу ставшими всадниками, а потом и с Лессой, запечатлевшей золотую Рамоту. Молодежь сдерживал суровый и мрачный Р'гул, предводитель Бендена. Перехватив направленный на предводителя неприязненный взгляд Ф'лара, Олдайв усмехнулся — не все так просто, как кажется его другу, и до перемен еще нужно дожить.

***

— Мастер Олдайв, мне нужна ваша помощь, — заявил Ф'лар. Он явно ощущал себя не своей тарелке, рассматривая обстановку кабинета Главного целителя.

— Чем я могу быть полезным Предводителю? — спросил Олдайв.

После брачного полета Рамоты прошло чуть менее Оборота, и драконы из ее первой кладки уже подрастали и учились летать. Со слов Робинтона Олдайв знал, что всадники озабочены численностью драконов, поэтому предположил, что речь пойдет о древних хрониках цеха, но ошибся.

— Лесса… — Ф'лар немного поколебался. — Она ждет ребенка. Я очень беспокоюсь за нее, но она и слышать не хочет о том, чтобы хоть немного поберечь себя. Манора за ней присматривает, но боюсь, что этого может оказаться мало.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я осмотрел леди Лессу? — понимающе спросил Олдайв.

— Да, но так, чтобы это не было моей инициативой, иначе… — Ф'лар вздохнул.

— То есть наша встреча должна остаться в тайне. Хорошо, Предводитель, можете быть спокойны, — улыбнулся Олдайв, уже наслышанный о тяжелом характере Госпожи Вейра. — Утром вам передадут мою просьбу посетить Бенден, скажем, для беседы с Манорой. Вы же не откажете мне в таком пустяке?

— Большое спасибо, мастер, — улыбнулся Ф'лар. — Я пришлю за вами К'гана.

Наутро барабаны Форт-Холда передали просьбу Главного целителя, а уже через час на площадку перед мастерской опустился голубой дракон.

— Мы с Тагатом еле дождались, пока придет ваше сообщение, — важно доложил он. — Не могли же мы просто так улететь из-под носа у Лессы … — Всадник помог Олдайву устроиться на драконе. — Манора тоже в курсе, — продолжил он, — так что она все устроит.

Лесса должна была родить со дня на день. Ее худенькая фигура хоть и расплылась, но она не утратила прежней энергичности.

— Вот видите, все прекрасно, — заявила она, одеваясь после осмотра Олдайва. — Прошу прощения, мастер, но мне нужно идти. — И она выскользнула за дверь.

— Что скажете? — спросила присутствовавшая при осмотре Манора.

— Вызовите меня сразу, как начнутся схватки, — ответил Олдайв. — На всякий случай.

Он не хотел высказывать вслух свои опасения, но Манора, которая после смерти Ларны вырастила ее сына, все поняла.

Роды у Лессы были тяжелыми: ребенок родился в тот момент, когда Олдайв уже решил делать кесарево сечение. Убедившись, что с малышом все хорошо, он передал его Маноре.

— Тут вы справитесь лучше, — улыбнулся он. — А вы, госпожа, будете слушаться меня до тех пор, пока я не скажу вам обратного, — Олдайв сурово взглянул на Лессу, которая порывалась встать. — И без всяких споров.

Несколько дней он не отходил от постели Лессы, отдыхая лишь тогда, когда его сменяла Манора. Ф'лар был очень признателен целителю за это.

— Это мой долг, — покачал головой Олдайв в ответ на слова благодарности. — И потом, я просто не мог допустить, чтобы еще один мальчишка рос без матери. Ну, и что-то подсказывает мне, что госпожа Лесса еще много что совершит.

В своей правоте Олдайв убедился через несколько месяцев, когда начали падать Нити, а Лесса привела из прошлого пять Вейров. Вместе со всем Перном он приветствовал древних всадников, надеясь не только на защиту от Нитей, но еще и на то, что их целители поделятся с ним своими знаниями, расскажут о том, как было организовано обучение целительским знаниям в их время.

С разрешения Предводителей Олдайв поочередно посетил Вейры и подолгу беседовал со своими коллегами.

— Ничего нет, — пожаловался он Тедару и Ариане после возвращения в мастерскую. — Ровным счетом ничего. Те немногие мелочи, которыми они поделились, не играют никакой роли, мы прекрасно справлялись и без них… Эх, я бы отдал часть своей жизни за то, чтобы поговорить с тем, кто знает больше…

Семнадцать Оборотов спустя

— Мастер Олдайв! Мастер…

Уже много Оборотов этот крик означал, что произошло нечто ужасное, поэтому, едва услышав его, Олдайв выглянул в окно.

— Что произошло?

Дежурный подмастерье испуганно помахал ему рукой.

— Сообщение от лорда Джексома. На Южном материке нашли какую-то древнюю машину, он просил передать, что скоро прилетит за вами…

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть иллюстрация (к главе 14) http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/3207/203173921.3/0_157d91_273f837b_orig.jpg  
> Автор рисунка: Кай-о Демонический Дельфин


End file.
